Till the last bank job
by sammy-emma
Summary: All human, Rose take's a job over life inprisoment all though prison looks more fun as she is forced to work with her mother and a hunky russian. Her life takes a twist when girls start going missing, and she knows the killer but will anyone believe her?
1. the first bank job

**Hay, new story XD**

**Hope you like it, please review**

**I'm not going to update this for a while because i want to get my other story finished first, don't want to get distracted**

**Hope you like it**

**(those who have read my other storys, i'm not planning on adding Random facts to this one unless asked for because i will run out hehe)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

5 years earlier

My breathing was fast, I held myself perfectly still the little breaths I was taking swirled in front of me

I could here the sound of boots against the marble floor; I moved my head to the left slightly

There stood Jessie against the wall on the other side of hall

He winked at me, the sound of the boots stopped moving

The thump of a body hitting the floor made us jump from our stances

I shimmed down the hallway towards the doorway

Bag in hand, just there stood Ralf; he held a bat in hand

At his feet lay the Guard

I nodded at Ralf, Jessie and Ralf dragged the body to the side

Tying him up and gagging him

I opened my bag, pulling out my new invention

I placed the electrodes on the door

I switched the switch, tripping the alarms putting them on standby for the next three minuets

I heard the click, flipping threw everything in my bag, I gripped the things I needed

Drilling a needle like whole next to the screw

I moved about as fast as I could, tapping prodding and unlocking the volt door

I finally heard the click, the door was finally open

I looked at my watch

2:09 seconds

My best time, I opened the door slowly, 49 seconds to grab everything I could

Ralf and Jessie shot in with my, we filled our duffle bags as fast as we could

Five seconds left

"Come on" I whispered from the doorway

Jessie shot out next to me

Ralf was taking the piss

I hissed at him to move

The alarms tripped

"Shit" I said, Ralf took of then

We shot out down the hall way, we took of in different directions

I had printed out the blue prints so I knew the best way out

Police sirens sounded

We had around a minuet to get out or we were screwed

I looked back for the other two, they were long gone

I made it to the staff toilet, squeezing threw the tinny window

I reached half way out before I noticed the bars on the window

"Shit" My heart was leaping like crazy

I grabbed in my bag, took out my trusty screw driver

I twisted the screws as fast as I could

The police were inside now, I could here them rushing down the hall

I worked faster, I got two bars of

Squeezing my body out the window

I held one, lifting my legs so I was balancing on the remaining bars

I screwed the ones I took out back in

If I have learnt anything it was to make sure they don't know how you get out or you can't use it again

My arms were aching by the time that I had the last screw in place

I dropped from my position quietly

Putting the driver back into my bag, as I moved from my hidden spot the bathroom door banged open

I stood still, looking up I watched as they opened the window wider hitting the bars

A hand came out, feeling for a gap in the bars

They pulled back closing the window

I sighed and dashed down the back of the bank, over the fence and I was in the back of a little restaurant

I snuck in the back door

Gripped a apron I stepped in

"Hay, you don't work here" Someone said as I stepped out from the back

"I start today, sorry I'm late am new to town and got lost" I said adding a face Australian accent to my voice

"What's your name?" He asked looking at me sceptical

"Maria haloday" I said looking at him innocently

"Ok, go clean tables" I nodded and walked off

I walked into the shop moving over the tables

I watched as the police bordered of the road

I worked for a few hours waiting for a few police leave

Finally there were only a few police cars, I pulled of my apron

Grabbed my tips and walked out, bag over my shoulder

I walked back to my apartment, looking at the bank with interest

It was less suspicious if I looked back a few time

I reached my little apartment

I snuck in the back window

I sat at the kitchen table, bringing my sports bag onto the table I pored the contents out

I took all my equipment out of the pile of money

I looked down at the piles

I gripped one, all twenty's

50 notes

£1000 in each pile

30 piles so £3000

Not bad, I put the money back into the bag; I walked out the kitchen and into my little study

The walls were lined with books, I walked up to the far wall

Took out a book and opened it

All the pages were hollowed out, I placed in a few piles of money

I done the same with the rest of the money

Once that was done I put some running cloths into my bag

I yawned then

I checked my messages

One from my best friend Lissa

She didn't have a clue about my on the side job, she had her own little room in the University

Just asking what I was up to

I deleted the message, I wanted to call Jessie and Ralf to make sure they got out but that would put me in the suspicion if I did

I made myself a sandwich and turned on the T.V, flipping onto the news

The bank was all over it, I laughed biting into my Sandwich

I almost chocked on my bite as my window smashed and my front door flew of its hinges

I shot up, taking a fighting stance, the first to reach me was the one from the window

I shot out with a kick and a fist, he hit the floor

Soon I was in a full scale fight

But soon they surrounded me

I felt a hit to the back of the head

Within seconds I was pinned to the floor, I fought taking one out

Soon I had four people holding me down

"You have the right to remained-" Someone next to my head said

I ignored then giving in

The handcuffed me and dragged me from my apartment

I didn't say a thing

As I walked threw the police station I stepped past my mum

She shot me a look of something between shock and disgust

That's the reaction I got from her all the time, she kicked me out the second I turned 16 not like she was there half the time

It just told me I wasn't in the police station I was in the FBI main frame ward

I groaned inwardly

I had put all the cameras on a loop so they shouldn't have seen me

As they dragged me into the questioning booth I noticed Jessie

He looked at me with disbelief and fear

That prick had ratted me out

I slipped my cuffs of

That's one good thing about having skinny wrists

I shot at Jessie before anyone could react

My fist connected with his jaw

Arms wrapped around me dragging me of Jessie I screamed at him, kicking and screaming

I didn't get taken to the questioning room

I was put in a cell

I sat on the bed, not moving my eyes trained to the wall

Four hours later the door opened

I was took into the questioning room, the guy question me was trying to be harsh

They mustn't have looked up my file yet

I sat back watching him with fascination

"Can I stop you right there" I said leaning on the table, he shot me a look of pure hate

"Look, My name is Rose Hathaway my mum works here she's a Background Investigator in truth that doesn't help you in the slightest but it will tell you that the good cop bad cop wont work on me. You will rant and rave at me for three hours then another cop will come in and be as nice as pie, it won't work. If you want a confession ask I'm not going to lie" I said leaning back

He looked me over then

"Start talking" He said taking the seat across from me

I could see the hate in his eyes

"I'll talk on one condition" I said

He shot me a questioning look, I took that as a way to proceed

"I no that what I'm about to tell you will put me in prison for the rest of my life, so my position is that you give me a new identity and send me to a different country say Canada and I give you everything I have ever made" I said

He didn't say anything or look

He nodded slightly

So I told him all the banks I have cracked into

Once I was done he grabbed my wrists

Throwing me into the cell again, I smiled as he walked away

I lay down, scratching the wall with my half of a BFF necklace

Two hours later the cop came back

I followed him into a room

On the table lay all my inventions

All twenty of them

I smiled at them

"Yes?" I said turning back to them

"How do they work" He growled at me

"Whoa, calm down..Detective...Alto" I said stepping closer to the table

I talked not looking at him

"I remember that you didn't agree to my terms so i-" I was interrupted

"Stan, listen to her. She made these, she's more use to us" I looked around

There stood a older women with a few gray hairs

She had a hard face, someone I could respect

"We have no proof that we can trust her" He said looking back at her

"Hay, I'm still here" I said leaning on the table looking at the two of them

They left the room locking the door behind them

No more that a few minuets later it opened again, the women walked back in

"Rose, My name is Alberta and I have a proposition for you. It is the only one that you will get so listen up.

I believe that you are a smart young girl, you inventions are smart and helpful I am offering you a place in my department in the FBI to help us find out who Bank robbers brake out of Banks as we can see you are capable of doing so as you did last night

So I'm offering you this job with conditions, one obviously being that you stop you current job and every penny that you earn goes to paying back everything that you have stolen. In return we will give you a job no criminal record I think that is a fair trade considering the alternative is a life sentence"

I looked at her, this way I get to stay around Lissa

"Sure" I said looking up at her smiling

"Am I getting put on tag or anything" I asked

"No, but you will be followed. So don't try and run away or anything illegal" She said

I nodded

"Ok, so can I go know" I asked

She nodded

I smiled walking out, I winked at Alto as I walked outside

I knew someone was following me, I just ignored them

I was going to have to get used to it

I made it back to my broken apartment

I looked back at the guy following me

"What's your name?" I asked looking at him

"Eddie" He said, he was a little older than me

"Well Eddie, come inside" I said

He followed I walked into my study

I pulled out all my books

"Call some of you people to come and take these to the office" I said not turning around

I was going to change, I had enough shit working with Jessie

I can't believe he ratted me out

I placed all the books on the table

Once that was done I told Eddie to tell the others that were coming to take the books down to the office

He nodded and stood guard at the door so I didn't make a run for it

"Hay Lissa, yes I no its late. I need somewhere to stay.. Yes I also need to explain something to you... No your not going to like it... Ok be there in a little bit... Oh, and I'll have company but he can stay out side since I don't have a chose of him following me... Ok bye" I said hanging the phone up

I nodded at the FBI people taking the books

I grabbed my bag and walked to Lissa's

Things were going to change

* * *

**So, do you think it sound's like an ok story to carry on ?**

**I no there not Dhampir or Mori only because i wanted to add a few twists and funny moments quoting it XD**

**Review and tell me please **

**PRETTY PLEASE**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**dont forget i'm not updating till my other story is donw, so only got 5 or 6 chapters left on that one**

**I update almost everynight so it shouldn't be that long till i update this one**

**So add to the alert if you think you're going to like it **


	2. Just Great

**Hay**

**Next chapter for you, might have the third chapter up to componsate for not updateing faster XD MIGH**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : polar bears cover there nose with there paws so that they carnt be seen XD**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

My eyes cracked open to the sun streaming threw the window

I groaned turning over, looking at my ala-

The plug was sitting on top of it

I shot up, noticing the little note on top

_-R_

_Ha-ha, have fun at work slick fingers_

_-C_

Prick

Christian unplugged me alarm

Christian is Lissa's 'Lovely' boy friend

I shot out of bed, my legs tangling around the sheets

My head thumbed against the floor

"Shit" I muttered staggering as I stood up

I squinted trying to find a clock, giving up I fumbled around my room for my phone

11:15

Shit

A hour late, I rushed around my room looking for something

Nothing, Shit washing day

I had nothing

Out the corner of my eye I noticed a shirt hanging on the side

Christians' shirt, he doesn't have to go to work till 1

And Lissa always ions his cloths

I shot out my room gripping his shirt

I fumbled around my room, finally finding a clean pair of jeggings

And with out looking u grabbed the first pair of shoes I could find before gripping my car keys

I shout out the house doing my shirt, while carrying my files and shoes

Keys in my mouth pushing on the open button

Once inside I threw everything I was carrying on the seat next to me and put the car in start

I took of, keeping within the speed limit

You would think when you start working with the FBI you would get the cool police car sirens

No

So I had to drive the speed limit since I already have 7 points on my licence

I pulled up outside the office, parking the car I fumbled

Oh

I picked the shoe up, a freaking six inch heel

Don't panic rose

I have to brake into J.P Morgan today

I groaned slipping the heels on

I climbed out the car, files in hand and walked into the office

A few people looked at me as I stepped over to the desk

"Late again" Mia said from behind the counter, the receptionist she saves my arse nearly every day because I broke into her ex's house and stole her money back of him

We work together

"Thanks" I said leaning against the counter, there are two types of receptionist. The ones who fuck the boss and the ones who chew gum and paint there Nails

Mia was a nail painter

"What did Christian do this time?" She asked not looking up while her hand moved over the keys

"Unplugged the alarm clock" I said looking over the counter at her mag

"Oh, your pay check came in" He handed me a little envelope

It wasn't my check for working; it was for my safe cracking

Four years ago I made a deal, three weeks after I had paid of my debut

All because of my safe cracking equipment, I sold over two thousand within the first month paying everything of and earning money

I was making more now that I did when braking into banks

I ripped the envelope

Lloyds TSB- £30,059

And that's just one bank, for my crappest work

I smiled slipping the check between the files

"Thanks Mia" I said walking threw the main doors

The staff room was full of background investigators

They dominate the work force

A few people gave me the stink eye I just smiled

"Hay, Alberta when are we getting of?" I asked

Alberta looked up from her conversation

"Now if you want" She put her cup down and said goodbye to whoever she was talking to

I smiled and stepped out, making my way towards my office

Yes, I have my own office

Putting my files down I picked up my pocket bag

Wasn't in the mood to use the big tools today

"Ready?" Alberta asked from behind me

"Yep... Eddie!" I screamed, he had the adjoining office

"Coming?" He just nodded picking up his jacket

I laughed with Eddie about silly things

Finally we pulled up outside a little bank called Lambert and sons

It was this sort of Business I would help for free, when you rob banks you only go up state banks never family owned ones

The owner met us outside

"Hello" He said shaking hands with each of us in turn

Alberta told him the basics, walking him towards a little cafe down the road

Eddie following, I refused to let anyone watch me work

I walked in, everywhere was empty, I went around the building listing all the easy points of entry and ways to prevent this

I broke in the hardest way, then made my way towards the main vault

Pointing out the security and its main flaws

Then I set of the timer, and broke in

Not going into any details don't want anyone getting the wrong idea

I sang to myself as I fiddled and twisted

The door opened not to soon after, I stopped the timer

Waited 5 minuets then broke out using a different point

I called Alberta telling her I was done

The next two hours I sat with the boss telling him simple and cheep things to make it more secure and safe

I also gave me one of my newer projects for free saying it would be a good way to test it

He smiled taking everything in, I gave him my notes keeping a set for myself

"I can't believe you broke into a bank in six inch heels" Eddie said looking at me feet

"It's not the shocking I broke into a bank in a mini dress and a broken heel no biggy" I said, it still shock Eddie that I used to be a bank robber, only because I seamed a leave headed girl

Well that's what he thinks

In truth I did it to get back at my mum

Miss perfection, she always wanted me to be perfect

So she's an FBI background investigator for banks

So naturally I did the one thing to make her life hell

I became a bank robber, hiding everything from her making her job harder

That was until my Ex boyfriend ratted me out

Never mix work with pleasure, well if that pleasure is a knob

I smiled climbing in the car

"So, how long that time?" Alberta asked climbing in the passenger seat

I looked down at the timer

"1:28, not that bad" I said starting the car

Eddie laughed from the back seat

"You're going to have fun righting the reports. Stan's going to love you" He said

Stan, my boss

He hates me, but I bring in so much money Alberta is more in charge with everything he just pays the pay checks

He hated the work I did, along with the fact that he thinks am bent (working both sides) is crazy

Why would I rob banks if I make more protecting them?

I sighed leaning back in my seat

"Just great, have the adrenalin rush of braking into a bank then I have to sit behind a desk for the rest of the day" I said

We arrived back at work pretty fast

We split up going about our business

I had the music on while I curled up in my office chair righting my report

Out the corner of my eye I notice a main of Red hair

Looking up I noticed my mum standing in the doorway

"Another bank job Rose? In heels? Don't you think your being cocky?" God everything has to be a question with her

I'm twenty and she still tries to tell me how to run my life

Not like she was in it when I was growing up, always at a privet school or with a nanny

It was ok at first, Lissa's family took me in when we met in pre school

But then they had the accident, Lissa got everything

Little millionaire she is, she's following her mum's dream of her becoming part of politics even though she's taking a medical degree as well

"What do you want?" I said simply turning back to my work

"Frankly, I want my daughter to get a respectable job" She said not moving into the room

"Well I like this job, you just don't like me earning more than you" I said while I wrought down the security risks

"Rose! That is not it" She groaned in frustration and stormed out the office

Flinging my door against the wall

I looked up to see if it made a dent on the wall

But my eyes got saw something else

Just outside my room stood a man, maybe a few years older than me

Holding box on top of box, trying to get into the room across

AND

He was only wearing a vest top, his muscles rippled as he tried to move the boxes to get to the door

He had long brown hair, pulled into a bobble at the back of his neck

A few strands slipped out, he turned around

His eyes such a deep brown

He was gorgeous

I looked for a few seconds before he spoke

"Could you get the door please" Russian, he was Russian

God, that accent

"Sure" I said, giving him my man eater smile

I walked around my desk and towards him

He was around 6 ft 7 I felt so small me being only 5 ft 5 and I wasn't wearing my heels

I took the keys from his hands and opened the door

"HATHAWAY GET YOU SHOES ON THERES BEEN A BRAKE IN, AND GET THE BETA EQUIPMENT!" I unlocked the door and looked over for Eddie

I moved out the way letting the hunky Russian into the office

I leaned against the door watching him

"So" I said as he put the boxes down

He looked up seaming a bit different

"Rose what are you doing?" I looked behind me to see my mother

"I'm thinking of the best way to rob his wallet, what dose it look like I'm doing?" I said glancing over at her for a split second

"Rose, you are wanted somewhere else do not disobey your superior" Oooow here she goes

"Sure, but last time I checked there's only one person higher than me and that's Alberta and I haven't heard he call me yet" I said looking back at the guy

He was looking over every few seconds

"HATHAWAY, THERE GETTING AWAY!" Eddie shouted again

"GOD Eddie IT'S NOT LIKE WERE GOING TO CATCH THEM. IF THEY BROKE INTO JOHNSONS THERE GONE" I shouted back

I smiled to the hunk, scowled at me mum and wandered back to my office

I gripped my shoes and bag, along with my beta work

Heading into the hall pulling my heels on

My mum gave me another disgusted look before walking into the guys' room

"Those shoes are inappropriate rose" She said before closing the door

God, sometimes I think I should have picked prison instead of working in the same office as my mum

I groaned in frustration and stomped of, Eddie rushed me into the car and took of

We reached Johnsons main entrance, police had barricaded it of and were talking to the hostages and witnesses

I walked right threw the front door, surveying the room I knew exactly how they did it and got out just by looking around the main fray

"So, do you need to look around?" The manager asked looking at me

"Nope, done they came in threw the Staff entrance since it is obvious that the swipe pad cost £5 they got out the same way, and they broke into the safe while on of your staff were in there keeping it open slightly when the left. Basically get a new staff pad and a double door lock system with a ten digit code for the door. Here is my card call them and they will send the stuff you need, and it costs" I said walking right back out

He was a big shot who was going to get his arse fired for being so clueless

Eddie was still dealing with the cops

I nodded at him and walked back to the car

"Done?" He asked a few minuets later climbing in

"Yep, it was simple shame the paper work isn't" I said taking of

That's my basic day in the office, driving around telling people how to protect the stuff I used to steal

Eddie got called away to investigate to brake out at a dorm room and weather or not the blood splatter says weather they person is dead or not

That's the thing with Eddie he's trained to be a Background Investigator but also in security and has a degree in Blood splatter analysis so he's a very handy man along with being a pro boxer

I laughed as he got dragged back out; his work is all about action other people right his reports

Mine is all Mine

I sighed trudging to my room

"Hathaway, keep your office door open I need to keep coming in and out for things" Alberta said from the coffee room

I nodded and walked down the long hall to my office

Mine was the last on right at the end of a very long thin corridor, opersit the only empty room

Or it used to be empty

From my desk I could see the hunky Russian while he sorted out his office

I wrought my report while I leafed threw things and adding things into files and folder

Every now and then I would see his eyes look up at me but nothing more

Alberta walked in and out every now and then, one of her cabinets were in my room so she came in to use it

"Has Lissa been in yet?" Alberta walked in while I was righting my fourth report

I looked at the clock

5:40pm

"Hum... no that's strange" I said leaning over for the phone

Only I didn't have to call her, she came barrelling down the corridor

"ROSE, OMG ROSE THERE OUT THERE OUT!" She screeched, when she reached my door she heaved

Lissa had stood by me when the whole, your a bank robber thing happened

I loved her, she's my sister in every way but biological

"Who" I asked getting out of my chair and sitting on the desk

She started pacing in the hall, when I noticed she was hyperventilating

"PAPER BAG" I shouted looking around my room for it

The guy came out holding a bag and a glass of water

Lissa took the bag and started breathing in it, once she was calmed slightly she took a sip of water

She looked up smiled and said her thanks

"Jessie and Ralf, the broke out when they were changing prisons they got of the bus"

What?

"WHAT?" I screeched my anger spiking

"BUT IT WAS THIS DEPARTMENT MOVING THEM! WHO WAS IN CHARGE?" I demanded, Alberta flinched slightly like she didn't want to tell me

"Your mother" She said looking at me wearily

"WHAT! THAT BITCH" I shot from the room

I moved down the hall as fast as I could, there sat my mum with Stan

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE TWO DICK'S LIKE THAT?" I screeched getting closer

My mother shot up looking at me with disgust

"Rose, it is a difficult job and sometimes people mess up. Rose go back to you little office and right up your little reports and leave this to me" She said in her calm but angry voice

"Yer so you can fuck everything up right mum, those to are complete idiots and you let them get past you, shows how shit you are at you job" I said my voice showing my rage

"DO not speak to me like that!" She shot up them

"What, don't you like hearing how I did everything they just went along for the ride. Don't blame me because you fucked up!" I said trying to get closer but Alberta was keeping to close

"Rose, you are acting like a spoilt brat" She said then

"Like you would know, what's the chance of me ever being spoilt when I was brought up in a children's home!" I shouted back

This is why we don't talk in work; it always comes back to our own problems

How she abandoned me, and how I was a mistake

"Rose, It was an academy Lissa went there with you not a Children's home" She said looking angry and frustrated again

"Might as well have been a Children's home you left me there till I was sixteen then kicked me out" I said my voice going completely calm,

Calm before a storm

"You came home for holidays" She said not noticing my mood

"No, as I recall I went to Lissa's for the holidays because I wasn't aloud to stay at school. How the hell did you lose Jessie and Ralf?" I asked keeping my voice calm

"I don't see how that is any of your business" She said turning he back at me

I lost control

I shot out at her, Alberta grabbed me around the waist holding me back

"YER SURE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME RIGHT! HAY DID YOU FORGET WHO GOT THEM LOCKED OR WHO ROBBED BANKS WITH THEM MUM! HAY SURE JUST ANOTHER MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE RIGHT YOUR GETTING REALLY GOOD AT THAT" I shouted as Alberta dragged me off

I felt a stronger pair of arms pull me back

I was in my office, the door now closed

Lissa and Christian were still there sitting around

Christian was sitting at my desk looking over my report

"You spelt de- Hay that's my shirt" He said looking at me then

"Yes, and what?" I snarled turning around

There stood the guy from the room next to mine

"Rose you need to calm down, I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose"

"Yes sure Alberta lets act like it was some mistake of my mums. She never makes mistakes never" I said staring her down

"Rose, stop being petty you have work to do. If anything comes up you will be the first to know" She said opening the door

I calmed down slightly

"YER LET HOPE YOU DON'T FIND ME DEAD TOMORROW MORNING!" I shouted after her

"Rose, don't say that" Lissa said looking at me fear in her eyes

"Lissa, there to stupid to even try it" I said groaning

"Out my chair" I said to Christian

The guy followed Alberta out the room

I slumped in my chair

"I brought you dinner, don't be to late to night" Lissa said while leaving the room

On my desk there was paper bag she brought

I smiled as her and Christian left

The rest of the day was boring, I hacked into the Background Investigators programme to see if anything had come up it hadn't

I looked around the dark room now, the clock said 8:00 so I stretched, pulling on my shoes and jacket

Pileing my reports into the right folders I switched of the light

The office light in the room across from mine was still on

I was tempted to go check if he was still there but tiredness won over

I looked at the name on the door

_Dimitri Belikov_

_Background Investigator EX_

Nice name

I smiled and made my way home

* * *

**So... What do you think ? Review and tell me**

**So we meet Dimitri... He becomes more of it soon XD promise**

**Review please, tell me if its good**

**Oh and slight change, instead of the first chapter being 5 years ago its now 4 so that rose is 20 and Dimitri is 27**

**just so you know XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**Review pretty please XD**


	3. Scream

**Hay**

**Next chapter, maybe another tonight I'm really getting into this story **

**Getts better next chapter trust me XD **

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : In the US women have been known to spend over 811,000,000 for bikinis (who needs that many bikinis ?)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

*Ring, Ring*

"Frocks" I groaned still doused in sleep

I kept my eyes closed and groped around the bedside table, gripping for my phone

"Hathayway" I said, god that made no sense

"Rose, get up we need you down here now" Alberta's demanding voice shot down the phone line

"Arggg" I said turning over and crawling back to sleep

"Eddie's on his way get up" She said again

My brain was fogged so I just ignored it

A tug ripped me out of bed

I sat up rubbing my eyes

"Rose come on" Eddie said

I looked at him, not really understanding what was going on

I nodded in my sleep state

I climbed of the floor, Eddie handed me my coat

I slipped slippers on my feet and plodded out the room

Eddie dragged me to hit car, I fell back to sleep in the passenger seat

I felt a shake of my shoulder and someone dragging me

I rubbed my eyes then taking in my surroundings, we were outside a bank

A medium sized one

I yawned slowly coming around

"Nice PJ's" Someone said

I looked down

Washing day

I groaned noticing I was wearing pink flannel PJ's

Great, I grabbed my coat and walked into the bank

Inside I found Alberta, Eddie and Dimitri Belikov

"Rose, why the hell- actually I don't care we need your expertises" She said pointing to the main hallway

"At what times it?" I said growling slightly

"SpongeBob slippers?" Eddie said raising his eyebrows

I flipped him of

"We need to know there point of entry and there exit" Dimitri said

"Hay, Rose nice to meet you. Now see ya'll in the morning" I said

As I stepped away Alberta gripped my arm

"Rose, Dimitri, Dimitri, Rose. Now get you arse to work" She said pushing me away

I stumbled slightly but carried on

I forced my eyes open

Then I saw something, a small clip

I moved over to it

It's a pin from my Maximes cover (My old brake and enter box man did I miss it)

If that's here then that means

J&R broke in dam them

I sighed walking back

"You didn't even look rose, come on this is important" Eddie said groaning

"Ok, they broke in threw the front door to be ironic and to laugh at the security then they used the Maximies net work coverage to get into the second vault, it might have less money but its closer to there exit the roof, they broke out threw a lose tile at the back of the building" I said yawning at the end and pulling my coat around me

Everyone looked at me for a second

"R&J" I said hugging myself

I noticed that Dimitri was wearing a Duster, like a cowboy duster

And strangely it suited him

"Oh" Alberta said

"So you should have Janine Hathaway here not me" I said stomping out the front door

Five minuets later I turned back around

"Eddie, you given me a lift or not?" I asked walking back in

"Can't rose sorry, I've got to stay here and do my job" He said looking back at me

"Thanks, I have to walk three blocks in pink PJ's and SpongeBob slippers love you to" I said pouting at him

He laughed slightly and shrugged, turning back to what ever he was doing

"I can give you a lift" Dimitri said from the other side of the room

"My mum always told me not to get in the car with strangers, but your can't get much stranger than me so lets go"

I said smiling

He just nodded a tiny smile pulling at him lips

We walked to his car in silence, it was a range rover

I had to hop up to get in

I told him the directions and snuggled closer into the seat

"How did you know it was R&J before even looking out the whole place?" Dimitri asked looking over at me

"Because I taught them and it's hard not to notice your own handy work when it's laid out in front of you"

He didn't say anything after that

I looked out the window into the dark night

"What times it?" I asked looking over at him

"Half five" He said, his accent lacing his words

"Oh" I said groaning

He looked over but didn't say anything

We reached my house

"Thanks, see you at work" I said hopping out the car and walking to the house

There was no point in going back to bed now

So I pulled on some running cloths and was back outside in seconds

As I opened the door Dimitri stood there

"You left this" He said handing me my phone

"Oh" It must have been in my coat pocket

"Thanks" I said tucking it into my waist band

He just nodded and walked towards his car, I stretched on the doorstep then took off

I took of noticing Dimitri's car still out front, I jogged all the way to work

Getting in before anyone else

We have our own gym in the office, thank god

Paying for membership is out of the question

I made my way to the locker room, pulling out my swimming costume I went to do my laps

It was my every day routine (almost everyday)

Run/ jog to work

Swim 20 laps

Gymnastics for twenty minuets

Punching bag

Shower

Work

I was halfway threw punching the bag when the door behind me sounded

I looked up to see Dimitri walking in

He noticed me I smiled then turned back

He did his thing then I did mine

I could feel his eyes on me

I turned around looking right at him

"You should tilt your wrist up a little it will hurt you less and your opponent more" He said

"Oh, and you know this because?" I was slightly agitated

"You know, Dimitri you should train rose. She has the potential and we need to help get her control better" Alberta stepped in

"God, Alberta I can fight" I said turning back around

"Extra pay for each hour you train with her" Alberta said from behind me

I groaned turning around

Dimitri was looking at me then, slightly curious

"Just the basics" He said before walking away

"Thanks Alberta, I've finished school I don't need another teacher" I said pulling of my gloves

"Rose, just making sure your safe if anything ever goes wrong" She said walking out

I grabbed my bag and walked into the changing rooms

One problem with the changing rooms

There communal and Unisex

So as I walked in I noticed Dimitri standing there with no top on

I walked past him

"Seven every morning ok" He asked not looking up

"Sure" I said not really paying attention because his body distracted me

I ripped my eyes away

Don't mix work with pleasure, don't mix work with pleasure

I chanted in my head as I gripped my stuff and made my way to my office

The best thing about my office is because I have my own shower

Only because it used to be the changing rooms, that's why its adjoining to Eddies room

I showered and dressed for the day, pulling on a pencil skirt and a white stripe top (on profile)

I pulled on my trusty boots and set for a day working in the office

Eddie came in a few hours later

He brought in my doughnut and coffee

I left the door open and turned the music on, tucking my feet under me

I got started on the profile of Jessie & Ralf or more commonly known as R&J

I went to school on this one, righting down everything about there family lives, work, relationships reasons and main methods of braking in and escape routes and common known friends and things like that

Also were they would most likely be hiding

There not bright, I talked them into everything

I sat there sipping my coffee and looking down at a report I was half way threw righting

I hate righting, thank god for computers

"Rose" Stan was standing in my doorway

"Yep?" I said putting my cut down

Man I hated him, with a passion

"I need you to right me a report on R&J" I just held out my six page report

"Done" I said

He nodded taking it and walking out

He never praised me for my work it was a more of a nod

He hated me just as much as I hated him

So we avoided each other for two reasons

I have an Anger problem apparently

And he hates being told when he's wrong

Dimitri walked into my room then

"Sup" I said taking a bite out of my muffin

"I've been put in as head of the R&J project, it would be a massive help if you helped" He said

"Yer, sure but don't over load me with work" I said looking up

He nodded and went back into his office and closing the door

Man he is antisocial

I sighed, turning up the radio I started to sing along with Rihanna singing Te amo

I kept up a steady stream of work, Lissa nipped in dropping of dinner

We talked about university and my job along with Jessie and Ralf

She left to go for a meal with Christian

You won't believe what he dose

He's a freaking Fireman

He loves fire, to Lissa he's some kind of hero to me he's a pain in the arse

I didn't noticed how late it was until I looked up to notice the time

9:45

God I have been here since six this morning

15 hour days, man

To many reports

Hopefully I will get back on top of them

I grabbed my bag and coat and walked out

Dimitri's light was still on

This time I looked, he was leaned over the desk looking at a blueprint

I recognised it

"What you looking for?" I asked stepping into his room

It smelt really strong of his aftershave

It was nice

"How did you get out?" He asked looking over the floor plan

I laughed, I had been asked that so many times

But I never told anyone

"Hay a girl has to have some secrets" I said

He looked me over for a second

"Anyway, am off night" I walked out closing the door

I kept forgetting how amazing he looks until I see him again

I walked out the building

I hadn't driven to work so it was a walk home for me

I looked up his reputation on the taskforce

And it turns out he's a very, very well known guy

Some even called him a god

I laughed to myself as I kept walking

A god he sure looked like one

My mind wander to thoughts of his chest, I had only see it for a split second but –

What was that?

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a faint female scream

I looked around; the sound was coming from in between to shops

I crouched and moved towards it staying in the shadows

I moved in, staying in a fighting stance

I could here a whimper now

Almost so quiet I couldn't hear it

I shot round the other corner

Only nothing was there

I looked around

Nothing

The dark and silence started to freak me out

I started my way back home again, the feel of eyes on me all the way

I got home to a pitch black house, only the flicker of candles in Lissa's room

I groaned and went of to a shower

All I could think about was that scream it sounded so scared

But it must have been in my head

Man if it was I have one fucked up imagination

* * *

**Soo... What did you think**

**I would love reviews XD **

**hope you like it so far**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**I know i said i wouldnt do random fact but its turned into a tradition :( lol**


	4. NO!

**hay**

**Chapter 4 for you**

**XD**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : your classed as a phycopath if you have no empathy**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke to the smell of bacon

I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed

I had an hour before I had training

I was actually looking forward to it, getting all hot and sweaty with a hunky Russian

Don't mix work with pleasure, don't mix work with pleasure

I prodded into the kitchen

Lissa had gotten up early to make me breakfast, I smiled and sat down next o Christian

"Hay" I said licking his cheek

He cringed away and flipped me of

"Don't see why your so happy Adrian's coming to visit" He said pulling his coffee closer for warmth

"What?" I looked over at Lissa

"Great" I groaned hitting my head against the table

Adrian was Lissa older cousin who is a alcoholic and chain smoker

"Rose he's not that bad" Lissa said putting the plate in front of me

"Yes, for you he hasn't sworn that he's going to take your virginity. The last time he stayed I had to sleep with a baseball bat" I said picking up the bacon

"You're over reacting" Lissa said taking her seat next to Christina

"Am moving out for how ever long he's here" I said taking a bite

"Yer then he can stay in your room" Christian said smiling broadly at me

"Shit, no" I threw the bacon at him hitting him right in the face

I walked to the sink gripping a glass

"It's not fair can't he stay at a ho-"

The window shattered spraying my in shards of glass

I heard Lissa screaming behind me as Christian pulled her to the floor

I hit the deck

"FUCK" Looking down at my arm I notice blood dripping down my arm

We stayed still for a few minuets Lissa and Christian behind the Island and me crouched behind the sink

I moved closer to the hallway

I gave Christian a look that told him to stay with Lissa

He nodded; I half crawled towards the phone

I pulled it to the floor

Dialling

"Alberta, I don't care if you were still asleep. I've just been shot and i don't know if there outside still get here ASAP Lissa's really shaken up and I can't protect her"

When it came to Lissa if anything hurt her then it's a death sentence from me

I moved leaning against the wall, only to push shards of glass into my skin

I sunk to the floor, I could see the window and anyone looking in and the front door

The closest points of entry

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it felt like forever

Eventually I heard Alberta's key going into the lock

She stepped in taking in the scene

Eddie followed right after

"Eddie get Rose to the hospital" She snapped moving into the kitchen

I pushed myself up and walked to Lissa

"Rose, you bleeding you need to go to the hospital" I nodded and walked away

Eddie drove like a mad man; he looked over at me every now and then and flinch

I wasn't really paying attention I was pressing the cloth to my arm

It was a graze shot aiming for my heart but I had moved at just the right moment

When we pulled in Eddie rushed around, shouting at nurses

I couldn't help but laugh at his panic

"OMG SHE'S GOING DELUSIONAL" he shouted sending me into a fit of giggles

A nurse came and took me in to see a doctor right away

It had gone threw very little skin like I said a graze shot

Eddie was in a complete panic

I was finally aloud to leave, Eddie kept trying to coddle me

Until I tried to strangle him, he calmed down then as he realized I really was ok

"Boss wants a meeting about this" He said

I climbed in his car, great two days in a row and I was out in my PJ's

I picked up the paper flipping threw

Some WAG's spending money boring

What did catch my attention though was a missing girls add

Mel age 22 went missing yesterday

What struck out was the road name

It was the same road that I had heard the scream from

My mind was rapped in everything that had happened last night everything I had seen

Only there wasn't anything

I looked around to notice I had gotten out the car, and was walking my way threw the offices towards the bosses office

Me and Eddie stepped into the office to have every pair of eyes set on us

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" My mum shouted from the top of the table

"Sorry mum I forgot I have to stay away from windows because there's a mad man trying to kill me so Yer sorry for being inconsiderate and moving"

I said moving to the available seat

"What the hell are you wearing" She changed tactics

I looked down; I was wearing a low cut top I mean low cut and some shorts

I was in my PJ's

"Sorry, next time I get shot at I'll ask if they can hold it of and let me put something a little more appropriate on" I snared at her taking the seat

Eddie to the one next to me and Stan carried on talking about what was going to happen

"It's Obvious that this is R&J so rose needs to be taken somewhere safe" Stan said

No way was it them two, they might have been in prison but they were put in a sucure wing they got what ever they wanted

There not smart enough to think of this

"It's not them" I butted in

"Oh, you can think of someone else who wants you dead?" Stan said

Only I couldn't think of anyone with a grudge against me so I slumped back in my chair

"That's what I though. Now we need to put you in the witness protection program-"

"Hold up, even try sending my to another country and I'll sue" I said standing up then

"Rose, this is your life were talking about" My mum put in

"Yer one that was a mistake" I shot at her

"Look, I'm not changing my name, state, home address or life so I don't give a dam if I get shot at everyday" I said standing my ground

Only that ground was about to slip away

"Ah, Little rose you can always move in with me" Adrian said stepping into the room

"That's not a bad Idea" Eddie chipped in

I punched him as good as I could with my good arm

"No way am I moving in with Adrian!" I said my face heating

"No, because R&J know were everyone lives. You need to stay with someone they haven't met" Alberta said

"How many people do you care about?" Alberta asked

"Two maybe three" I said

"Who?"

"God is it that hard. Lissa and Christian and maybe Mia" I said

I would be doomed if they kidnapped Mia

"So, why don't you guys move in with me?" Adrian said putting his arm around me

"Get of before I break that for you" I said In a calm voice

Adrian backed away

"Aww, rose Lissa and Christina are already at mine any you know what my security is like" He said winking

Yes I did know because I had tried to run from him only to get chased by pit bulls

"No, there is no way I'm staying at yours Adrian. Lissa and Christian are safe so it doesn't mater" I said

"Rose, you can't stay there you need somewhere new and.." He eyes darted to Dimitri

"What, NO" I said before she could say anything

"Rose it's perfect, R&J don't know him haven't seen him and if they followed you back there they wouldn't know which flat you would be in, its perfect and you get to keep you job and everything"

She had a point and it would mean I wouldn't have to put up with Adrian

"Is that ok with you Belikov?" Stan asked looking at Dimitri

He just nodded

"I have a spear room if it is needed" He said

"Sorted, Alberta go pack some of Roses cloths and take them to Dimitri's place rose go get a shower and change"

I shot him a dirty look and jumped up

I showered in my office, pulling on some work jeans and a dress top

I curled up in the chair

So tired, I'm never going to get a normal nights sleep like thins

"Hay beautiful" Adrian said from my door

I looked up to him standing there with a rose in his mouth

"Adrian, really?" I asked my eyebrows going up

"Anything for you" He said placing it on my desk

I forced back a groan

He is Lissa's family to hurt him would be to hurt Lissa, don't hurt Adrian

"Look, I'm tired and I just want to be left alone" I said

He just looked at me

"ADRIAN SHE' USING HER CALM BEFORE A STORM VOICE SO LEAVE" Eddie shouted threw the door

Adrian got it then and left

I slammed my head against the deck

"Ready to go?" I looked up to see Dimitri standing in the door way

"It's only early" I stated

"I no Mr. Alto want me to show you were you will be staying and to let you settle in" He said

I climbed out my chair

"Sure, so know I have a parole officer. I though I got rid of the first one" I said walking out

I could here Eddie laughing

He had been my parole officer he couldn't keep track of me so we set it up as he does what he wants I text him some lie about were I was

It worked

I don't think that would work with Dimitri

We drove in silence

He lived in a apartment building

Second floor apartment 4

There were only two apartments on each floor

Once inside I realized it was more of a studio

It opened up into a massive living room, open plan running into the kitchen/ dinning room there was a step down into the living room

It was quite homely but still empty at the same time

"That's your room" He said pointing to a door

"Go sort everything out then I will give you the grand tour" Dimitri said walking into the kitchen

I went into the room; It was massive king-sized bed and everything to match

I put my stuff away, looking around I could tell this room was for a female

Stepping back out I looked around for Dimitri

"Ok, so I'm sure you get this entire bit" He gestured towards the main room

I just nodded feeling really tired

"The door along from yours is my room I'm sorry but it's adjoining bathroom but there's a lock on both doors" He said

We stood still for a few minuets

Chanting in my head, the place was his I could tell my his scent in the air

"Well... I'm going to lie down for a bit" I said stretching

My arm was feeling better little saw but that all

"If you need anything just ask" He said walking over to the recliner

I watched as he picked up a book

I glimpsed the cover, Western novel who would have though

I laughed

"Alright Comrade" I said walking back into my temp bedroom

Changing into to PJ's and crawled into the bed

Sighing, hopefully I would get a full nights rest

* * *

**Hay, sooo what do you think**

**Please review i think i deserve it since i've updated three times 2night**

**PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	5. Yellow smoke

**Hay**

**I was going to update last night but i have the best reason ever for why i never**

**SPIRIT BOUND! i haven't slept at all i stayed up all night reading it**

**IT'S AMAZING.... love it really really do**

**Carn wait till December for the last scarafice **

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : The first women to wear a bikini was a stripper**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I groaned turning over in my sleep

Only to shoot up screaming

I don't like bedsides tables so I sleep with all my things

Like phone, keys EST.

Only as I turned over I leaned on my car key

Going into my cut

"FUCK" I groaned fumbling for the lamp

Only I was half asleep and fell out

Yes I fell out of a king sized bed I no

The main light came on, there in the door way stood Dimitri

I looked up threw a curtain of hair

"Ha..Hay" I said twisting my body so I could sit up

"What happened?" He asked stepping in and looking around

"Erm... Fell out of bed" I said simply pulling myself up

"Oh" He said looking at me

I smiled climbing to sit on the bed; I then noticed what he was wearing

Or more like what he wasn't wearing

He stood in front of me in cotton pants and nothing else

I pulled my eyes away from his chest with some force

"Your arms bleeding" He stated

Looking down I noticed my key was still in the wound

"God" I breathed, I moved my hand to pull it out

Only Dimitri's warm hand wrapped around mine stopping me

I looked up, my breath catching slightly

He was so close, all I could smell was him

"Lets get you cleaned up" He said pulling away and walking out the room

I followed, sitting at the kitchens stool

Dimitri stepped back out of his room, first aid box and a T-shirt on to my dismay

He gave me two pain killers and numbed my arm

Soon he had the keys out and had me patched back up

"Your good at that, got a medical Degree or something?" I asked as he handed me a glass of water

"No, but you have to learn to patch things up when you have three sisters" He said turning back into the kitchen throwing away all the blood covered stuff

"Having three sisters helped you learn how to stitch someone up?" I asked drinking my water in small sips

"With my sister's yes" He said simply

I left it at that, he must have a crazy family if he had to stitch his sisters up

I looked out the window then

The sun had come up

"Looks like its time for work" I said jumping of the stool and walking towards my temporary room

"Rose, were not going to work today" Dimitri said moving around the kitchen

"What, why?" I asked turning back around

"Stan thinks you need a few days of to heal and to lay low" He said not turning to face me

"That's bullshit" I said getting slightly angry

If someone wanted me dead, then I was looking for them not hiding in some apartment

"Rose, it's for your safety and only a few days" Dimitri said his voice slightly harder than normal

I groaned loudly and stomped to my room

I showered and pulled on some comfy cloths

Looks like I would be spending the day in front of the T.V

I stepped out of my room to see Dimitri sitting on the couch reading

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked stepping around him and into the front room

Sitting on the other end of the couch

"Because I have to keep you safe" He said not looking up

"I can look after myself" I said looking over to see what he was reading

On the cover there was a tavern, like a cowboy tavern

He reads old western novels, figures with the duster

"Clearly" He said looking up then

His eyes moved to my arm

"Hay I could take you" I said, my voice getting a little more feisty

He didn't say anything, only raised one eyebrow

"Don't think I can" I said looking at him more intently

"Rose, we are not fighting" He said turning back to his book

"Why, scared of getting your arse kicked by a girl?" I asked in a teasing voice

"Ros-" He started but I jumped in

"Some big badass Russian" I said climbing up

He groaned leaning back

"Can't believe your letting me tarnish your relationship" I carried on as I walked

"So much for training me" I said reaching into the fridge

That's when he made his mistake

He had been sneaking up on me, only his fridge was silver and I saw his reflection just in time

I jumped out the way as he got closer

He laughed a little then

I noticed the plate in his hand

Dam

"Jumpy rose?" Dimitri asked then a small smile pulling at his lips

As he reached the sink I pounced

He spun around gripping my wrists and stopping my attack

Well he though he had stopped my attack

I moved my legs wrapping them around one of his

Pulling my body closer to his taking his knee out from under him

He fell down, on top of me

I shifted his hands just in time to stop his body weight landing on me

He breathing was fast

"try not to make a battle cry" He said, his face was inches away from mine

It was moments like that that made my heart beat faster

He pulled away, but not before I saw his eyes move to my lips

He helped my of the floor

"Rose, you shouldn't strain you arm until it's a little better" Dimitri said turning back to the sink

I could hear his breathing

God, I think.... I think I'm falling for him

I rummaged threw his cupboards having the craving for something sweet

I came up trumps

I found a bag of mini doughnuts and a massive jar of Nutella

I pulled them out and sat on the kitchen cupboard dipping them in and eating them

Dimitri looked over from the couch, giving me a strange look

"What?" I asked stuffing my mouth with another doughnut

"That really can't be nice, if your hungry cook something" He said turning back to his book

I hopped of the counter and sat down next to him

Looking over his shoulder I read the page of his book while reading

He put the book down then looking at me

"You don't seam like the reading type" He said

I moved back, pulling my legs in, hooking the Nutella between my knees and the doughnuts in my lap

"Nope, I'm a movie kind of girl. You got anything good?" I asked

He looked at me a little sceptical then

I flashed him my man eater smiled and hopped of the couch

I sat in front of his cabinet

Looking at the films inside I found one I loved

"Omg, stellar they've brought it out on DVD" I said pulling it out

I flipped the T.V on and put the disk in

"You don't seam the type for old films" Dimitri mused from the couch

"Are you kidding, best films there are the story lines better and it's funny to watch the hair styles" I said I pulled a cushion of the couch and lay on the floor watching the film

Stella is a amazing film where a mum gives up her daughter so she can have a better life

LOVE IT

I spend the rest of the day watching classic films

Dimitri stayed on the couch watching, or reading

He got up to order some food

We sat and ate, it was a nice silence

Once we ate I cleaned the plates putting them away

I yawned and starched looking at the clock

It was only 9:00

So I sat on the couch, I called Lissa getting the load of what she had done today

I laughed at her being stuck with Adrian, I could here Adrian and Christian in the back ground arguing

I hung up, I lay back on the couch

Putting my feet on Dimitri I flipped threw the T.V channels

Watching the occasional T.V show

I soon felt sleep tugging at me

I woke to the feel of Dimitri's arms wrapping around me

I stayed half asleep as he carried me into my room; I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me

He was warm as I tucked my neck into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent

He lay me down on the bed lightly, I let go of his neck and snuggled into the bed

He pulled the covers up and left, leaving the door open just slightly

The last thing I saw as I fell into sleep was the little stream of light coming threw the door

I woke with a start, the sound o a lock unscrewing

I shot up, making no sound

That's one thing, I had broken into over a hundred places and my hearing is amazing

I new that sound anywhere

And I only know on other person who came in that way

I climbed out of bed and slipped into the kitchen

I sat on the island facing the door

I watched as it cracked open and in stepped Ralf

I smiled, he hadn't seen me

I sat as still as I could, Ralf looked around then

Finally noticing me

"Hay" I whispered, not wanting to wake Dimitri

"Hay" He said a twisted smile pulling at his lips

"Not the smartest kitten in the box is you?" I said moving to the edge of the island

"Proposition for you" I said, he stiffened

"Go for it" He said his eyes travailing around the room

"Tell me who shot me and I'll let you walk away" I said

"I don't have a clue what your talking about" He said stepping a little further into the apartment

"Where were you the other morning?" I asked giving him the time

He thought this over for a minuet

"Dinky Doughnuts" He said, and I no Ralf he's not stupid enough to lie to me

I hopped off the counter

"What do you want then?" I said letting the frustration seep into my voice

"Revenge" He said

Lunging for me, Ralf hand never been the muscle in the operation or the brains for that mater of fact

I intercepted his move; I snapped his arm with out a second though

He screamed then, I heard the stumble from Dimitri's room as he shot out

"Look what I found" I said pointing to Ralf rolling around on the floor crying

"You said you wouldn't" He wailed to me

"No, I said I would let you walk out. I'm pretty sure you don't need your arm to walk" He attacked again then

Only Dimitri was faster, he wrapped his arm round Ralf's neck

He didn't squeeze just held him in the stance making sure he could still breathe

I walked away, calling the office

We had to wait around for back up, only I didn't anticipate what happened next

"I'll get her rose, if I can't hurt you I'll get her" Ralf snarled at me

"Touch a single hair on her head Ralf I'll snap you neck and say it was self defence" I growled at him

"You can't always protect Lissa rose" He said a twisted smile pulling at his lips

Suddenly the room filled with yellow smoke

A grunt came from Dimitri, I shot towards them

Only the smoke was strong, I couldn't see or breathe

I talked into Dimitri

We both tumbled to the floor coughing

We started to drag ourselves up but I felt weak

And then things went white

Yes not black white

Hum strange

* * *

**Soo.... What do you think ? Review**

**Review and tell me if you've read Spirit bound i only know one other person who read's them (in person) So yer**

**xD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	6. The hall

**Hay, small chapter i no**

**Sorry for not updating sooner.... exams :A**

**i should have another one tonight (its only short because i'm not on my laptop and i don't have my lay out and i'm not that sure what the next part was)**

**Hope you like**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I could feel my feet being dragged across the floor

I forced my eyes open

The ceiling as moving above my head

Cream walls passed slowly

The hall

I struggled with my feet trying to get free

"Rose, please I need to get you out" I lifted my neck to see Dimitri staying low and dragging me across the floor

I looked back to notice a figure moving around in the smoke

I stopped my struggling and let Dimitri drag me around the corner of his corridor

Once we were out of view I ripped my legs out of his grip

Pushing myself up, only to get dizzy and start to fall again

Dimitri held onto me so that I didn't fall to the floor

I felt my feet dragging on the floor again only Dimitri as holding my by my arms this time

I let him; we reached the stairs making our ay down

I had finally cleared my head

I made it down the stairs only stumbling once; ok maybe I fell down a few stairs

Dimitri guarded me all the way, holding on when I stumbled and constantly surveying the area

My head as still jumbled and the odd shot of white went across my view

Dimitri pushed me out the fire exit

I got a face full of fresh air

Only I felt everything go limb, my mind felt detached from my body

I looked up at Dimitri who held onto me, his eye's full of worry

I felt a lighter pair of arm wrap around me and lift me from his arms

I groaned from the loss of his warm arms wrapped around me

I was lifted into Eddie's arms as he carried me towards a van waiting

Eddie placed me on the back seat, jumping into the drivers side and took of

I looked around trying to estimate where he was taking me

"Noo…oo…not….the …Hos..hospital" I forced from numb lips

He looked me dead in the eye's trying to figure out if I meant what I had said

I looked him dead in the eye driving my point home

He nodded and started to drive to the office

I had started to get the feeling in my legs, so by the time that we had pulled up outside the office I could stumble

I shot Eddie glares every time he tried to help

We finally stumbled into our office

Only my door was locked and so as Eddie's and he didn't have his key

I groaned and leaned against the wall, my legs hardly supporting me anymore

I noticed that Dimitri's office door was open just slightly

I moved over, pushing the door I slumped into his chair

"Rose, are you sure you don't want to see a doctor e don't know what that gas was" Eddie said looking at me

"No, I'm good honest" My breathing had become normal and everything was feeling fine

"It as just nerve gas I'll be fine in a few minuets, could you get me a glass of water?" I asked looking over at him

He nodded and left

I sat there for a while just thinking, Eddie soon came back

I pretended to be asleep; he left the water on the desk then left

I kept my eyes closed just enjoying the quiet

The gas had come from Jessie

Out of the two he was smarter

It only just clicked that was his back up option if he was ever robbed, and the threat on Lissa's life would be Jessie's idea as well, he knows how much she mean's to me

But she's safe with out a question

I was the one to put the security in there; she even knew what to do in case anything ever happened

So Lissa is safe

For know

I wasn't meant to get away

I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders as the chair tilted back

I kept my eyes closed and snuggled in to get more comfy

Who would have know Dimitri's chair as a recliner

I felt warm hands wrap around my ankles

Dimitri

I knew his touch

He straightened my legs out wrapping his duster closer around me

I felt his lips press against my head

"I will help you" He whispered before I felt the heat from his body leave

I emptied my mind and drifted into an uneasy sleep

* * *

**!REVIEW!**

**(please)**


	7. god, I'm falling for a Russian

**Hay**

**Finally got everything back on trake, thank god**

**sorry bout chapter 6 its was crap hopfully this makes it better**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : patric stump (falloutboys lead singer) is the manager for Cobra starship**

**QUIZZ! read my AN at the bottom to find out the question and the PRIZE**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shot awake with a shift; I felt the arms of the chair digging into my side

I groaned moving, only the arms dug further in and a cough came from my left

I opened my eyes to notice the whole room was full

I sat up forcing my eyes open, something fell to the floor. Dimitri's jacket lay on the floor just in front of me

I bent down picking it up, one glance around the room made me notice that Dimitri was sitting right next to me

I handed it over and unfolded my legs from underneath me

"Nice of you to join us rose" Looking to the head of the table I noticed that Stan sat with his hands folded in front of him, all eyes in the room were trained on us

Just as I was about to respond he quickly carried on what he was saying, turning his gaze away from me and looking around the room

"So the decision has been made, Dimitri as you have been verified and are now a main part in this investigation I am putting Valissa's life in you hands" Stan said addressing Dimitri

I just sat in silence waiting to see what was going on

Yes Lissa needed protection, but she had all that at Adrian's, now Dimitri was her what? Body guard ? Guardian?

If she needed protecting I could do it

"-so we move out now" Oh I should have been listening

I felt Dimitri's hand on my arm helping me up, I stood taking a few steps since my feet had gone dead from falling asleep in a chair

"So, what's going on?" I asked Dimitri as we left the main room and walked down towards my office

He nodded to the two men standing guard at my door

"Rose, you've been put in the witness protection programme long with Valissa"

What, witness protection programme that's crazy

Dimitri must have known my thoughts from my facial expression

"It's a precaution until everything is sorted out" He said opening the door to my office

Before I could get a word in edge ways a pair of very skinny, very white arms wrapped around my neck

"OMG, rose I was so scared and every one was saying that you got caught in some yellow smoke and they didn't know what it was and that you could die and you were refusing to go to the hospital and I really wanted to come see you but the dragged me to you office and maid me stay here all night-"

"Lissa baby calm down" Christian pulled Lissa's little white arms from around my neck and placed them at her side

She caught her breath and smiled at me reluctantly

Dimitri placed his hand gently on the small of my back, guiding me lightly into the room

I liked the warmth of his hand as his fingertips pressed against my bare skin as he guided me in closing the door behind us

"So what now?" I asked taking a seat on the desk

"Were going to my aunt's" Christian said while stroking Lissa's arm

"Because that's original Fire boy" I said rolling my eyes

I watched as Christian's cheeks heated up

The last time that we had been to Christians aunt's he had set the pool on fire

Yes the swimming pool, full of water

Tasha had gone the shop, it was Christians 20th and he thought it would be fun to see how many gallons of vodka he could get in the pool

He got 12 in before he knocked a candle in the pool

I was the one who had to put it out, I've always been able to hold my liquor so while Christina was rolling around on the floor screaming " THE SUN HAS FALLEN" I used the fire extinguisher on a swimming pool

I mean I used 52 fire extinguishers' (don't ask why Tasha had that many)

"Hay me and Tasha have different last names and Jessie thinks I'm an orphan" Christian finally said getting over his embarrassment

"True" I said nodding along

"This should be fun" Adrian said from the chair behind my desk

I had ignored him, hopping with everything I had that I had been seeing things

"Oh my god" I groaned my voice just a whisper

Lissa smiled at me giving a slight wink

"We should leave soon" Dimitri said from the door

I looked over for a split second to see his jaw was tight and he was looking out the window

Just then Christian burst out laughing

I looked over at him questioningly

Only I caught my reflection in the mirror, along with my bed head I could see Adrian

He was sitting in the chair air spanking my but

I took a deep breath

"Adrian, you ever try spanking my arse ever I will brake you wrist" I said in a flat voice not even turning around

I watched as his hand stopped in mid air and his face fell

I smiled inwardly and hopped of the desk, this time keeping my balance

Just then the door opened into Dimitri's back, he moved out the way ever so slightly

My mums small figure walked into the room

Her face was hard as she held out something towards me

"What?" I asked looking at her hand in disgust

"It's... From your farther, a credit card since you can't use yours while your away and a safe house in case anything goes wrong"

My dad?

I hadn't ever met him, I always thought my mum had one crazy night and got pregnant

I brought him up once and she threw a spoon at me

Yes a spoon

I took what she was holding; she walked out the room without a glance back

So much for a life or death situations bringing family's together

"The cars ready" One of the guards said

We all walked out in silence

Well everyone apart from Adrian

"well rose if you need protection during the night I have loads" He said keeping pace with me

"Adrian your chat up lines are getting worse and worse" I said not turning to him

"Hay if you would just say yes I wouldn't have to come up with new material every other day" He said a smile playing on his lips

"If you stopped offering, that would work to" I said as we stepped out the building

We walked round to the car park

It was closed of, we all got into a black mini van as we pulled of so did ten identical vans

All this to keep Lissa alive, she was one important person

I thought

I finally looked around the car, Eddie sat shotgun

I didn't even know he was coming

Then there was Lissa and Christina in the back of the car, shearing headphones and cuddling onto each other

That meant Adrian was sitting next to me

"If you get sleepy little Rose you can always lye on me" He said patting his shoulder

I groaned really loud

I climbed out of my seat, leaning in between the two front one's I put the radio on

Keeping it low so it wouldn't bother anyone else

Eddie smiled and ruffled my hair and Dimitri didn't even seam to notice as he drove down the road

I smiled as Eddie passed me a comb, brushing my hair out I let myself relax

That was until Adrian started singing in my ear

"Adrian, stop" I said moving away

His face was inches away from mine "Stop calling stop calling" He whispered into my face

I growled, leaning forward again I turned the music up

Blocking out Adrian's bad singing

I stayed where I was giving Eddie his comb back and making sure the music drowned out Adrian's singing

Only he picked the moment to spank me

I launched forwards, getting my hips stuck in between Dimitri's and Eddies seat

I pushed trying to get up, only my top had been pulled down and my bra was on show for everyone in front of the car

And there was a school bus out front full of boys crowding to the back of the bus to get a good view

Thank god for my bra that was clinging in there

I swung my legs trying my hardest to kick Adrian

I would have missed if he wasn't laughing; I felt my foot connect with something and a crunch

Adrian's laughter turned into a mangled scream, I was flapping about trying to free my hips and pull my top back up

Only I was failing epically

I twisted on my side getting almost free

Only to have one of my boobs pop out of the last of there protection

Before I could cover myself properly Eddie was covering me

"Rose, get the fuck out of there before the boys on that bus get any harder" He said in a strained voice

I twisted just a little more and my hips were free

I shot forwards and into Eddie's seat with him

Pulling my cloths right I climbed on the floor in front of Eddie

"Thanks Eddie" I said looking up, Dimitri had found a junction that we could pull into

Once the car had stopped we all jumped out, Dimitri looked a little shocked and Eddie looked like he was about to wet himself from laughing

"You-" I screamed jumping on Adrian only Eddie grabbed me around the waist holding me back

"Rose, you've already broke his nose no need to do any more damage" Eddie said

"Ouch" Christian said looking at my hips

I looked down to see to bruise's appearing on both side along with some swelling

"I told you we never sit Rose and Adrian next to each other when were in a car" Lissa said looking at Adrian's nose

She produced some tissue mopping up the blood

Once she had inspected him we were aloud back in the car

I got shotgun since it was the most logical place to sit me

"It was only dislocated Adrian" Lissa said as she climbed into the back seat again with Christian

"Good I wouldn't want little rose beating herself up for braking my beautiful faced" Adrian smiled at me threw the mirror

I huffed and slumped into the seat, at least I had more leg room know

Dimitri hadn't said much just made sure we were all ok and made us get back on the road as fast as he could

He wasn't letting anyone put the radio on thought

Thank god Lissa and Christina like shearing earphones

I flipped threw Lissa's songs and found one that was ok

I looked out the window and started mouthing the words

"I wasn't really in love

I wasn't really in love

It was just a crush

It was just a crush

Sparks fly when we touch

It was never enough"

I started to sing along with the music

I had been in the dam car for over two house, I hadn't had a chance to shower I had bed head and I'd been put in the witness protection programme

Soon all dignity went out the window as I started belting out the tunes

Soon my singing started getting full of yawns and the bleeping of Lissa's battery diying

So tuning of the IPod I pulled the earphones out

Everyone was quiet, not even the distant mummer of headphones

Looking around I noticed every one was quiet half asleep or looking at me expectantly

"Sup?" I asked looking around the car

"I've missed your singing" Lissa said from the back as she snuggled into Christian's shoulder

Christian just started nodding and looked out the window

Adrian was asleep breathing out his mouth with a little bit of dried up blood on his chin

"Reminds me of my 19th Birthday present" Eddie said smiling at me

I couldn't help but laugh

I hadn't payed my debut by Eddies 19th so I wrought him a song, music notes and all

Ok so I just randomly started singing at his party, it sounded ok so I told him that was his present

He loved it, good memory

I smiled leaning back I looked over at Dimitri; he turned away when I looked his way

I just shrugged it of and looked out at the now dark sky

We all sat in silence for another hour or so

Adrian woke up and started playing cards with Eddie and Dimitri finally felt safe putting the radio back on

So I could see the familial road to Tasha's house, the summer's I had spent here

I smiled at the memory

Tasha stood on the pouch looking out at us

We all hopped out the car saying our hellos

"I'd love to stand and chat but I really, really need to pee" Christian said, he ran into the house as fast as he could

I laughed and hugged Tasha

"I can't believe it" Tasha said looking at me

I smiled pulling away

Adrian made a complement and kissed her on the cheek

Same old Adrian

Lissa gave her a loving hug and came to stand next to me, Eddie hugged Tasha and took a stance on my other side

"Dimika?" Tasha said in a shocked voice

"Tasha" Dimitri said smiling down at her, he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly

My smiled faulted slightly, Dimitri knew her ?

They started chatting about something

I frowned slightly

"Come on, you guys must be tired" Tasha said pulling herself away from Dimitri's conversation

"You know were your rooms our" She said to me and Lissa

We had come down that often we got our own rooms

"The hot water still on?" I asked

"Yep, I put some cloths into your room Rose since you took everything with you last time" She said

I forced a smiled and walked up to my room

I jumped right into the shower, turning the water to hot and scrubbed every inch of my skin

Once I was happy I climbed out, the smell of cherry's filled the air

My favourite shampoo and Condition and shower gel

I smiled as I walked into my room

Tasha had place a silk nightgown on my bed

It was low cut and reached mid thigh

It was soft against my skin, along with my hot shower the fabric felt nice against my skin

I climbed right into bed

It felt like that was all I had been doing today was sleeping

I sighed into the soft pillows and the breeze coming in threw my window

I fell into a black sleep, only colours started seeping into my subconscious

Soon I was laying on a white sand beach

Standing in the water was Adrian

"Hay" He said turning around me to

"Sexy" He said his eyes moving up and down my body

Looking down I noticed that I was in a two piece bikini, with a thong bottoms

I groaned and climbed into the water to cover up my body

Adrian laughed getting closer to me

"You know rose I love the way your hips curve-" he said moving his hand gently across the curve of my hip

"The swell of your breast-" his hand moved further up my body, I couldn't move away from his touch

"Your lips" he said leaning in closer

I freaked out then

I woke up to the heaviness of the covers

I pushed them of catching my breath

That was so freaky, that was what Jessie used to say to me when we were together

I caught my breath and thought

It was fake; as annoying Adrian was he would never do that do me with out my agreeing to it

I took a deep breath pushing my hair out my face and climbed out of bed

The sky was pitch black, I closed my window and stepped out my room

Water that's what I needed, thank god Tasha always keeps a jug of ice cold water in the fridge

I tiptoed down the stairs making sure I didn't wake anyone

I perched myself on top of the kitchen Island, and drank the water heavy

A stream of moonlight was coming from the curtains

Only a shadow was covering it, looking up I noticed Dimitri standing there

My mouth fell open, his brown hair was covering part of his face and his chest was exposed

He bottoms were clinging to his hips, holding just high enough to cover him

I pulled my eyes up his body, not being strong enough to look away from him

Next I met his eyes; I could see him doing the same to me

Could he like me back?

No, that's stupid I'm to young and according to everyone on our work force immature

We just stayed like that, letting each other's eyes drink in the others body

"Dimkia?" Tasha's voice came from the front room

Just then the kitchen light came on, I dragged my eyes away from Dimitri to cover my eyes

"Oh, Rose" I squinted up to see Tasha standing there in cotton PJ's

"Hay, just getting a drink" I said holding the jug up

"I thought everyone was asleep" I said hopping of the counter and putting the jug back in the fridge

"Oh, everyone else is me and Dimkia are just talking" Tasha said, looking over and Dimitri

Yer right, just talking

I bit my lip to stop from saying something I would regret

"Why do you call him Dimkia?" I asked, even I could here the sharpness of my tone

"It's my name in Russian" Dimitri said for the first time

I just nodded and walked out the kitchen with out saying another word

Great, I'm falling for a Russian

* * *

**Sooo... what do you think ?**

**QUIZZ: ok so the question is ... What song was Adrain singing (there is only the lyrics) ok so clues : the name of the song is in the Lyrics (near the end) and the singer is female and famous for apearing on barney X **

**Ok so just review me you answer or PM me what ever's easy for you and if your right you could win a sneek peek at a Lemmon and and a snippet of the plot (the lemmon wont apear in the story but it will be set in it) if you guess and get it wrong i'll give you a small part of the lemmon/ next chapter sneek peek (depends which i right first :P)**

**so REVIEW ! even if your wrong you get something XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**might update to night again, if not tomorrow **


	8. Icing on the Bitch

**Hay, **

**one of my shorter chapter's**

**Quizz- ok only one person got it right (crush selena gomez) so... the prize is being righten (Dimitri's Dream ;P) but heres the but :( **

**I have uni tomorrow so i wont have access to the internet till sat (or a laptop) and i havent got round to wrighting it (i know what i'm righting)**

**Only i need sleep**

**So, i carnt update till sat sorry**

**hope you like**

**random fact : Demi Lavoto was in Barney (lol)**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I walked up the stairs; the image of Dimitri's chest was still in my head

He is just so... I don't know

OK, rose think

Snap out of this, you do not need a boyfriend right now

Lissa needs you

You need you

I shook my head and climbed back into bed and soon enough I was lulled back into sleep

_His dark eyes looked down at mine_

_My heart beating in time with his_

"_Are you sure?" His thick Russian accent falling into his words_

_My breath caught at the need in his eyes_

_I nodded my head, never taking my eyes away from him_

_I didn't even know what I was agreeing to, but I couldn't deny him anything _

_A small smile crept across his lips as he leaned down, pressing them against my collar bone_

"_So soft" he whispered into the crook of my neck_

_He lifted me up higher on his body and leaned down to kiss the top swell of my breast._

_His touch was overwhelming, almost reverent._

_I could tell how deliberate his movements were, how he was savouring every touch. _

_He kissed me again, slowly moving his hand and letting his lips brush across my nipple_

_His hand moved down the curve of my side, resting against my hip_

_His eyes roaming over my body, I felt my breath hitch as I caught sight of Dimitri_

_Naked_

_On top of me _

_I dragged my eyes back to his; he was looking down at me a gaze full of love and lust along with eagerness_

_I could see how much he wanted me, I felt a flush of heat_

_Realisation_

_I arched my hips up to him, to urge him to come into me, to be inside me. _

_He pushed at my entrance slowly, watching my face for signs of discomfort._

_He pushed in deeper and my breath caught with the first sharp pain. He started to pull back._

"_No...please" My voice was rasped as my breathing came quick_

_I pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his_

_Arching my hips, letting my body adjust to him_

_The pain was gone, and in its place was need _

_I needed him to move in me _

_I needed him to call my name_

_I nee-_

"Oh" I gasped as I sat up in bed

My room was now full of light

My breathing was coming out in pants

At least that dream was about Dimitri instead of Adrian

I pulled my self out of bed, jumping in a cold shower

Yes, I'm still a virgin

Despite what people might say, I flirt and taught but I respect my body

And in truth, every time I get in a relationship its and awkward topic

I'm twenty and a virgin

I just need to find a guy who won't see that as a opportunity

Maybe Dimitri co-

Not Now!

I mentally shouted at myself, I finished my shower and went in hunt of some cloths

My cloths from the other day were in the wash, I hadn't been giving the chance to grab anything from Dimitri's

And no one had got me anything

So

Tasha's cloths were all I had

Only problem, she is a little taller than me

That's ok

But figure wise, I'm curvier

I sighted looking down at myself

The jeans hugged my hips; the top hugged my breasts coming just above my belly button

I groaned

Adrian was going to have a field day

I pulled my long hair up into a messy pony and made my way to the kitchen

Lissa was already in there with Christian

"Hay, Christian do you have any shorts?" I asked from the fridge

"Why?" He asked suspiciously

"Oh, I just want to hang them from a flag" I said grabbing a frozen grape

"There should be a pair in the washing basket" He said turning back to Lissa

I nodded and made my way to the utility room

I found a pair of shorts, pulling them on I gripped my trainees and went outside

One reason I loved going to Tasha's was because of the privacy

I could run for miles and still be far away from anywhere

I took of keeping a steady pace; making my way threw all the twists and turns

My body wasn't that sore anymore

I walked back to the house after a good run

The air making me feel more awake, and pushing away last nights dreams

I walked back towards the house

Stepping inside I smiled, everyone was up

Thank god

I grabbed a bowl and the crunchy nut cereal

Taking a seat I took the milk of Adrian

"Rose-" He started but then stopped abruptly

I could see his eyes trained to my breast

"Adrian" I said in a light tone

He snapped out of it, he even blushed a little

Lissa laughed and carried on playing snap with Christina

"Are you going to shower before you eat?" Eddie said taking the milk from me

"Nope, I showered before I went for a run. So if you haven't stayed here before ill give you the routine, I shower, run then eat shower again and then what ever I feel like doing for the day" I said digging into my breakfast

So in true rose fashion I finished my breakfast and hopped up going to shower again

I noticed when I jumped of the stool every male eyes turned to me

I laughed

"Stop drooling I'm not going to mop up after you" I said looking at each guy in turn

Winking at Dimitri when I looked at him (couldn't help it)

"How do you not have black eyes?" Christian exclaimed from his chair

"The magic of sports bras, something you should invest in" I said skipping out the kitchen

After my shower I found something else to wear

All I could find that didn't look slutty on me was a nee length cotton dress

So skipping back downstairs

I found Adrian smoking outside, Eddie Dimitri and Tasha had gone shopping (Lissa had given them my new credit card to get some cloths)

Christian was in the pool (without vodka)

I sat with Lissa on the couch

Watching ten things I hate about you (the movie)

We sat reciting it word for word; soon we got bored (we've watched it over a hundred times)

Instead of watching we jumped up and started acting

I took on the role of Patrick (heath ledger yum)

I started dancing and singing around the room, at Lissa who was playing Kat

We fooled around like that for a while, joking and playing about

It was great not having work for a while, and Lissa was safe

As the afternoon came around so did my hunger

Lissa laughed and dragged me into the kitchen

Were we found Dimitri and Tasha

They were cooking something

Lissa walked right over asking questions and light conversation

I stood still, I suddenly felt the urge to pore flower over Tasha

I wouldn't do it

*shifty eyes*

Ok, just not when it would look obvious

So Lissa roped me and her into helping

I succeeded in getting Tasha covered in egg

Christina came in and watched as me and Lissa made Icing for the cake we had decided to make

I looked up from our mixture

There over by the sink stood Tasha and Dimitri

He was washing the dishes; Tasha flipped her hair over her shoulder and squeezed his arm

OMG, the bitch was flirting

I growled slightly turning back; I grabbed the bowl of icing and made my way over to the cake

Only I never made it, I 'tripped' over; the bowl flew out my hands everything fell out the bowl

All over Tasha, the bowl smashed on the floor

Before I could his the floor, wet arms caught me before I face planted the tiles

"You ok?" Dimitri asked placing my on my feet

"Sure" I said looking over at Tasha

Covered head to toe in icing

I laughed slightly

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up." Tasha declared

"I'll remake the Icing" Lissa said grabbing the mix again

I laughed and realized I was covered in flower

"God, third shower to day" I said taking a step forward

Only Dimitri grabbed a hold of me

"Don't" he lifted me and carried me out the room

"Wh..What" I stuttered as he placed me down

"There were broken things all over the floor, you don't have any shoes on" He said before turning around

Man he was so confusing

I smiled making my way for my next shower of the day

Had I really done that to Tasha

She was so cool, the things she used to do when we come down

I ... OMG

I'm jealous of Tasha

WHAT THE FRIED EGGS!

I calmed down slightly and made my way to dinner

God, I though this would be a vacation instead I've got more problems than back home

At least I know how to handle Jessie, this is new to me

* * *

**Again sorry about the delay in prizes, but i'll make it worth while**

**REVIEW !**

**please, i like knowing weather or not you like the story**

**Or if you like were its going **

**along with... well i like the reviews they make me smile **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Dont forget i carnt update till sat **

**(stupid school, GCSE's and UNI ! to many things going on and trust me i normaly have a very uneventful life)**


	9. Gost's of job's past

**Hay, i would of updated yesterday if i hadnt been asleep from 7 till 7 this morning **

**So because you had to wait, this chapter is longer**

**And intresting, or so i think it is**

**I had so much fun doing this chapter**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : if you paint parts of your house yellow before you sell it you profit will go up (dont ask me how, its proberly because it's a possative colour)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

All dinner I was quiet, my mind kept going back to my dreams from last night

They were so vivid

And, well I'm crap at lying

Even to myself

I even wished the one with Dimitri was true

But... that was it

A dream

Lissa constantly kept looking at me, Christian stopped jabbing at me when he realized I wasn't paying attention

And every time Dimitri or Adrian glanced at me I felt my face heat up

Finally Dinner was over, I stomped upstairs

I shook of my mood, I need quiet and calm

Swimming

I was always my answer

I rummaged threw everything Tasha had

I could get in the bottom half, but the top was more of a problem

So rummaging threw all my remaining things I finally found a tattered old bikini top

Pulling it on with some mini shorts

I grabbed a towel and bath robe, making my way threw the house to swimming pool

Slipping out of the robe and shorts I slipped my foot into the water

I felt cool against my skin

I slipped into the to cold water and started out swimming slowly

Letting the water wash over my face and hair

Soon I lost count of anything around me

My mind going blank as I listened to the sway of the water

When my limbs finally started too tired I pulled up to the side of the pool

Flipping my hair from my face, looking around the room

I noticed a pair of arms stroking threw the water in another lain

Dimitri

I new instantly by the precise movements and his tanned skin

I pulled myself on to side and watched as he swam away from her, not even noticing she had stopped

Once he reached the other end he looked up, noticing I had climbed out of the water

He swam slowly towards me

"Hay" I said as he pulled up in the water next to me

"Hay" He said sliding out the water and onto the side

"You're a good swimmer" I said noticing how fast he had made it to me

"I spent a year as a lifeguard, your not to bad yourself" He said, his eyes looked down at me I noticed something in them

Only I couldn't place it

He looked away, out the glass windows into the dark

"How come you didn't... Distract me when you came in?" I asked trying to remember when he had entered the pool

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you" He said, still his eyes looked out the windows

Looking at the midnight blue sky and its twinkling stars

I shoved him with a laugh

"You're the only person I've ever known to call me peaceful" I laughed

He pushed me back playfully

I faked a huff and stood up

But before he could react I jumped on his back, pushing the two of us back into the water

I flipped out under his body, pushing my feet against his chest forcing him to the top

I flipped and mermaid swam to the bottom away from him

With in seconds he was following me to the bottom of the pool

He gripped my feet pulling me back to him

I couldn't help but laugh under the water, I twisted in his grip

Pulling myself to him, he loosened his grip as I pushed of his shoulders

I burst out the water, taking a deep breath I shot of

I could here Dimitri's fast strokes behind me

I climbed out the water, Dimitri seconds behind me

His warm wet arms wrapped around me as he pulled the pair of us backwards into the pool

I couldn't help but scream as we went down

He let go when we were submerged, only he tugged on my leg pulling my back under the water

Once I regained my sense of direction I shot back to the surface

I was in the middle of the pool; Dimitri sat of to the side smiling at me

I treaded water as I watched him dry his hair

I wasn't ready to climb out yet

"Help, I think I'm drowning" I said flopping about a little bit

This actually got a chuckle from Dimitri

He stood his ground watching me as I thrashed in the water, in no actual danger

I new he wasn't going to get back in the water

I pouted thinking of away to make him save me

Then it clicked

I could hold my breath from 3 minuets, you had to when you lived with Christian and he forgot to put his washing in the wash

So for a final show I thrashed a little more, letting my body sink

I went limp and fell to the bottom

I counted, waiting for the sound of Dimitri coming to save me

I kept counting

He finally jumped in after almost a minuet

His strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling my to the surface, and the shallow end

He lay me on the step leading into the water, I felt water dripping on my face

I opened my eyes and squirted Dimitri in the face with the water I had in my mouth

"My hero" I said laughing

He wiped his face and climbed out me

"That was stupid" He said striding over to his towel

"Hay, you fell for the bait" I laughed climbing up and grabbing my own towel

"Well you were down there so long" Dimitri said drying his chest

"It was less than a minuet, I can hold my breath for 3 at least. I have to when it's cleaning day and Christina finds his favourite shirt with mouldy pizza stuck to it" I said wrapping my hair in my towel and pulling my robe on

Dimitri laughed again; I couldn't help but smile at his laughter

"HAY, GET UP HERE" Christian shouted from the door way

I shrugged, walking out the pool room

I noticed Lissa was setting up snacks and things

"Question night, go get a wash" She said not even looking at me

I shrugged walking up the stairs

On the way to my room I herd Adrian on the phone

He was lazy, alcoholic and smoked but I will admit he worked

Owning his own oil company, a present from his dad when he turned 18

And he organized it ok, or well he payed someone to run it

I jumped in a fast shower, rinsing of the smell of the chlorine

I pulled on a pair of Adrian's shorts and one of Christians sports tops

Nice and baggy

I slid down the banister and into the front room

"It that m-"

"An m-"

Adrian and Christian both started to say

"Chill" I said sitting next to Lissa

"So what we playing" I asked

Everyone sat in a square snacks all around

And a bottle in the middle of the floor

"Come on, were adults aren't we just a little old for spin the bottle" I said, trying to raise my eyebrow like Dimitri dose

Only to fail

"Ah, but it's not the sex drive game I was so used to walking in on you playing rose" Christian said waggling his eyebrows at me

I gripped at cushion and lobbed it at him

"Aw Christian I told you not to show you little green eyed monster around Lissa I don't want her know about you infatuation on me" I said leaning against the coffee table

"You wish" Christian said stuffing his mouth

"Need I bring up the locker incident?" I said, this time me waggling my eyebrows

Lissa knew, but it always made Christian blush

Me and Lissa had gone the gym for the day, only we had the place closed for the two of us

Lissa is that rich

So, we were in different changing rooms because there was that much space

Lissa had text Christian to come and 'play' only he got the changing room wrong

And a shower room filled with smoke had clouded Christian's eye sight

Let's just say for weeks after that we hadn't talked, let alone been able to sit in the same room

Now we just laughed about it

Christian turned a deep red, Eddie carried on what Christian was about to say

"Well, this game is all about embarrassment. Here I have a hat" Eddie held out a hat

"In this hat are dares that we had all put in, now who ever is the least embarrassed by the end of the night, well they have to do a dare that is picked out the hat. Same goes to anyone who cannot come up with a suitable story"

Eddie spoke matter of fact, I nodded

This was going to interesting

"So what's the topic" I asked

Eddie again answered me

"Jobs" He smiled at me

"Ooook?" I said it more of a question

"Embarrassing things that have happened when you worked"

Dam

Where as I had only ever had two proper jobs

Bank robber and FBI

I had been sent on work experience for a year, at every place you could think of

This was going to be interesting

"Ok, so Lissa has volunteered to be the peace keeper meaning she spins the bottle, but doesn't participate"

Lissa was never good with embarrassment, so this was a good position for her

"Ok..." Lissa spun the bottle we all watched as it spun

Landing on Tasha

"Erm.." She looked in thought for a second, her cheeks heated

"Ok... I was working at a layers office for a while and well, I went on a work outing with all the guys and girls from my work.

We went down to the beach on a really hot day!

Me and one of the other girls were eyeing up one of the guys, trying to get a glimpse of him as he changed into swim shorts under a towel

- then my friend just ran over to him and pulled off the towel, leaving him stark naked for all us girls to see!

He was really embarrassed and pulled on his shorts really quick - he then walked off while we were still laughing.

We walked off down the beach and lay down to sunbathe.

This is when he came back!

HE held both me and my friend down and pulled off our bikinis - he then pulled away our towels leaving us with nothing - totally exposed! We ran after him into crowds of people who took pictures!

But erm... the pictures kind of got around my work place"

Everyone laughed as Tasha turned redder

"Ok... Lissa score?" Eddie said calming down first

"Ok, I say a 6" Lissa said, picking up a bored and righting a six next to Tasha's name

"Next" Christian said, Tasha spun the bottle waiting for it to land on...

Me

I thought for a minuet

I have many Storys

Should start out small, build up for the big stuff

"Ok, work experience I was at a matiance office for a month Had my own office and anything anyway

One time the air conditioner broke in the building.

It was so hot that I locked my office door, stripped down to my bra and thong, then thought what the hell and got naked.

Well someone pulled the fire alarm and I was just taking a nap when I was awakened by it.

Then someone unlocked my door and opened it, it was my boss and I was completely naked, he had the spare key!

I had to run out side with a taped newspaper covering my lower extremities and my hands over my boobs"

I said shrugging as everyone looked at me

Adrian, Christian and Eddie burst out laughing

Tasha smiled and Dimitri gave me a strange look

I shrugged and ate some popcorn

"Ok... 3" Lissa said putting a three by my name, she new that was one of my less famous moments

"Next" I said leaning forwards and spinning the bottle

Which landed on-

"Dimitri" I said smiling

"When I was 16 I had a summer job, I was working at a retail store in the computer department.

One day, there were hardly any customers around, and my co-workers and I had nothing to do but to surf the internet.

The computer that we were on was our "demo" computer (it was one of the faster ones, had a Dolby 5.1 speaker system, plus it was connected to the internet).

One of our favourite things to do during a time like this was to find codes for games that we had, so we started doing some Google searches.

Well, after a few minutes we clicked on this one particular link, and about 10 pop-up ads for porn sites came up all over the screen

To make things worse, at least one of them had audio on it.

Since this was our demo computer with the big speakers, we of course had the volume almost at max, so here was this bad music and really, really loud moaning women coming from our direction.

I frantically tried turning the speaker volume down while covering the screen, and then started to close the windows.

Of course, for each one I closed, two more opened. It took about two or three minutes to get them all closed.

As a testament to our stupidity, just a minute later, we did the same search and accidently clicked on the same link"

I laughed, Dimitri on porn

He said it all with pride only a slight pinking to his cheeks showed he was embarrassed

Only it made him look sexier

"Ok... 6 because you didn't get caught" Lissa said marking it on her bored

"Next" Dimitri said spinning the bottle

"Hold up" Eddie said

"Ok, so everyone tells one story and the ones with the lowest scores battle it out?" He asked

Lissa nodded

So that left

Eddie, Adrian and Christian

"Ok, ill go first" Eddie said

I smiled as he made himself comfy, he loved telling stories

"Well

While working nightshift on the cleaning crew for a department store chain, many times it was just the boss who is my uncle and myself responsible for cleaning the entire store.

Most stores will shut most of their lights off when they close, leaving just enough lights on for us to see what were doing.

Well... my boss always got his thrills by scaring the living hell out of me.

I was a very timid in my early teen years which I have grown out of

One night, the boss is trying to teach me how to operate this new floor scrubber.

This machine looks like one of those zambonies they use on an ice rink - it has two rotating pads and a big squeegee/vacuum on the back.

Anyway, this machine was self-propelled, all I had  
to do was steer it.

So... there I was, running the scrubber, and the boss had gone off "to answer the phone."

I bring the scrubber up near the pharmacy and was about to turn it around, little to my knowledge the boss is hiding behind the stockroom doors, ready to jump out at me.

He thought I saw him through the windows, but I didn't.

He comes tearing out of the stock room and scared me half to death.

I was so scared that I let go of the machine, and it took off across the carpet its designed for tile floors! and started crashing into the glass shelves in the domestics department!

By that time the boss is screaming at me, "Don't just stand there! Go get the machine!"

But I was so scared I couldn't move! The boss thought he was going to have to call 911, that's how scared I was.

And I think at that point he was more scared that I was!

Anyway, we had this nice, white, 3-foot wide stripe on the carpet all through the domestics department, along with several broken shelves!

Next night, we had to get our carpet cleaning guy in there to shampoo the carpet to get the stripe out. My boss never let me live that one down. That was my first job, I was 12 so yea"

I laughed along with everyone else

Eddie was always the best at telling stories and executed this one

"Ok...9" Lissa said righting down on her bored

Right now the scores were

Eddie – 9

Rose- 3

Tasha – 6

Dimitri – 6

Leaving me with the lowest score, depending on what Christian and Adrian got

"I'll go next" Christian said, his head held high

"Lissa and I were going to an office building to interview a witness in a crime.

I had some tremendous gas building up and I knew that I was really going to unleash something awful.

We had just pulled up in the parking lot and I realized that the witness was on the sixth floor.

I thought that if I could wait until we were on the elevator, Lissa would be trapped and not be able to escape.

We got on the elevator and I pushed the button for the sixth floor.

The doors closed and I released this hideous thing. It was the colour of a Hawaiian sunset. Lissa was about to pass out when suddenly, the elevator stopped on the third floor and a woman got on the elevator.

I had not counted on that possibility.

I don't know what floor she was going to but she got off in a hurry on the fourth floor.

It was all we could do to keep from laughing while she was on the elevator with us."

I burst out laughing as did Adrian and Eddie, Tasha shook her head and Dimitri had a faint smile on his lips

"Ok...8" Lissa said

I could see the colour in her cheeks, he told that story because it embarrassed Lissa. Making his score higher

"Go, Adrian" Eddie said

Adrian leaned back and thought for a second

"My friend signed up to model nude in an art class, but he got sick.

He felt terrible because he would lose the large amount of money. He told me to impersonate him and I would get half of the money.

Being the money driven fool I am, I agreed.

I went to the studio and started to pose. A couple of difficult poses later, a lady came and talked to the teacher. He was told that my friend couldn't come. I was busted!

The teacher asked me who I was and all I could think of was RUN! I got my clothes and simply ran away!

My friend betrayed me and humiliates me to this day."

I chuckled, but it was hardly embarrassing for Adrian

"Ok... 4" Lissa said looking at Adrian

He shrugged, me and him moved it

It was Embarrassment to the end

"Rose, lowest score you go first" Lissa said

Everyone had moved to the main couch, all watching me

I dug through my jobs

There it was,

"Ok so...

Okay, when I was 18, I went to a restaurant to get an interview.

I wore black low rise jeans, and pink Hollister tee and, as always, a hot pink thong.

Well, I got the job, partly, I think, because my interviewer was rather young and looked pretty dazed at my good looks.

So he gave me my uniform and changed right away and then got started.

I walked to the bathroom and changed into this very short, white dress, that was very thin material. Like seriously, this dress was so short, I was only, like, an inch bellow my ass.

But it fit really good and it made me feel sexy.

So I'm serving food and stuff and I realize everyone's looking at me, but I'm like.

..oh well! I was serving food to a table of really hot guys about my age when I accidently dropped one of the spoons on the floor.

So, I bent down to get it, completely forgetting to be lady-like! I didn't bend at the knees; I just bent down like I was trying to touch my toes!

So this table of about 5 or so hot guys saw a full view of my big round ass (since I was wearing a thong)! Then, without feeling it I guess, the one closest to me tucked the bottom of my dress into my thong!

So I walked around the rest of the day with my ass showing!

I only found out when I got home, and yes I was embarrassed I didn't get to get the Nob who did it"

Not one of my most embarrassing moments but hell had it wound me up

Lissa cringed slightly

"ok...9 Rose I remember that day" She wrought a 9 down

Adrian was really going to have to top that to beat me

I smiled sliding on the arm of the couch watching Adrian

He looked deep in thought, a look of complete shock and disbelief crossed his face before it harder

What the hell did he have up his sleeve

"Ok... well I was in my last year of high school, and I needed a hernia surgery, so I had to be prepped before hand

Which meant I needed to be shaved, so I'm sitting in the chair in one of those green hospital gowns waiting for the nurse to come in, only when she walked in so did Oliver she was my secret crush, a year below me... she was training to become a surgeon which meant she had to... help out

So I'm sitting there trying to calm down, I was totally crushing on this girl and she was about to shave me

So the nurse started, I'm lying there in front of Ollie naked, so then the nurse told her to start well... I got hard to be simple, and well the nurse sent her away and well she didn't talk to me after that"

I didn't laugh at that one, it was harsh

Even for Adrian

"So... 10" Lissa said looking down

"So... what do I have to do?" I asked looking around, taking the attention from Adrian

"Pick your fait" Eddie said holding up his hat

I plucked one from the hat

"You have to kiss everyone in the room, from a peck on the cheek to full out" I read

Adrian's, dam him

I would rather streak

"Well?" Everyone looked at me

I wasn't going to back down

"I got Adrian's" I said simply

They all looked at me questioningly

I held up the note

"Rules are rules" Eddie said looking at me with question

"Only if everyone's in" I said

No one objected, looks like were still immature

I thought this threw; Christian would be the cheek kiss

Tasha the peck on the lips

Then Adrian would be a normal kiss

Only I didn't know where I would place Eddie, Lissa and Dimitri

Me and Lissa were close, so it didn't matter if we kissed we were sisters

So I wasn't that bothered about were to put her

So next was Eddie, he been my partner in crime for years, I didn't want to jeopardize that

So, Lissa or Dimitri

Ok sorted

"Ok" I said climbing up

Kissing Christian on the cheek, Tasha a peck on the lips

I looked at Lissa then, communicating the best I could

She just nodded

Next I moved to Adrian, a light lingering kiss

I pulled away but he followed, I laughed and pushed him back

Next was Eddie, kissing him a little more full on

Pulling away Eddie smiled at me, we were still the same

It was the next kiss that would make my heart skip a beat

In the scale of kisses this one would be tongue

With Dimitri

I felt my heart in my throat, I leaned in

Pressing my lips against his gentle ones, he responded a little more warmly as the others had

Maybe I was reading into it to much

I opened my mouth slightly deepening the kiss; I felt his warm tongue brush against my lower lip

I pulled back then; I didn't want him to know that I really liked him

Did I?

I looked into his eyes for a second

"Hold up, you left my girlfriend for last?" Christian said sceptically

"Well duh who else" I said it as if he had asked the dumbest question ever

Christian stayed quiet, I moved over to Lissa

Joking around I winked at her, leaning in we kissed

A little more passionate than Dimitri's kiss only, I didn't feel the spark I did from his kiss

When I pulled away I yawned

"OMG, its 4am" Tasha said looking at the clock

"Everyone in bed" She said sternly

It was so hard to hate her

I climbed up the stairs all of us going to the right rooms

From the bottom of the stairs I heard Adrian shout up

"No goodnight Kiss rose?"

And then it clicked

Ollie, she had been Adrian's first

I had heard that story before, only they had sex right after

And again

And again

He had nothing to be embarrassed about

"Maybe when your pubes grow back" I shot back

God sometime I hate him

But he was always a laugh

And I kissed Dimitri for the first time tonight

And there was something there

* * *

**Sooo... What did you think**

**Review and I might send out a little something in DPOV like i did with chapter 7 XD**

**So review to see DPOV of this chapter, because i'm not uploading it to the story **

**should updater tomorrow**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**REVIEW !**


	10. Long Hot Ride

**Hay**

**Another chapter for you XD**

**hope you like **

**Random fact : when bats leave a cave they always go left **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I silent sleep

No dreams, a little disappointed but that was it

I got up later than normal, but jumping in the shower I pulled on some of Christians sports cloths and made my way down stairs

Lissa and Christian were sitting in the kitchen

Eddie was kicking Adrian's arse at Ping Pong

But it was Tasha and Dimitri that caught my attention

They were sitting in the front room, Dimitri's arm over the back of the couch

Over Tasha

Laughing while watching a film

I pulled myself away brooding

I moved around the house, only I had to get out

I kissed him last night

I felt something

Some reaction from him

Did that mean anything to him?

_True, but you did kiss everyone else there_

Shut up brain

Great, I'm talking to myself now

I realized I was standing outside

Might as well go for a walk/ run

I walked towards the trees

It was around mid day, I really did sleep in

I can't stop thinking about kissing Dimitri

The way his lips felt against mine, the way his tongue brushed against my bottom lip

Shake it of rose

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, all my concentration was on not falling over a twig

The silence of the woods was calming

I shit myself when my phone started ringing

"Hello?" I said, privet number strange

"Rose baby, were are you?" Adrian should have guessed

"I've gone for a walk why?" I asked looking threw a knot of trees

"Well, everyone's going shopping so you coming?" I thought this over for a minuet

Right now I did not want to be stuck in a car, right now I didn't want to see Tasha flirting

"Nope, could you put Lissa on for a sec" I asked, starting to walk again

"What's up rose?" Lissa said

"Nothing, you know my pin number and were my cards are, could you buy me some new cloths from socks to jackets" I said as I stepped over a log

"Sure, everything shoes as well?" She asked

"Yep, and you know my cup size?" I asked

"Yep, see you when we get home"

"Bye" I said hanging up

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods

I flipped threw my phone

Music

So while I was in the middle of the woods, completely alone I put some music on

I picked up my pace when I found a trail

I ran to the beat of the music, getting lost in my surroundings

My phone started to beep, I forgot my charger

And it was flashing

I watched as the screen went blank

"Great" I said out loud, looking around I noticed a little trail of to the side

I walked down it

Find my way to the main road then I would run along it back to Tasha's

Well that was the plan

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and concentrated on were I was walking

The path looked new

Wait

I stopped

Just a head of me stood a wooden cabin

It's always been there

I new that

But, there were cars outside

The lights were on

I moved slowly

It was proberly just a couple planning a weekend in the wilderness

But, this cabin was dilapidated

So why would a couple want a wild weekend away here, when they could go somewhere with a real roof

I moved slowly, checking my surroundings

Nothing

I moved closer to the side window

"So why are we doing this again?" Ralf

Shit no way

"Because rose has more money that a fucking bank" Jessie

Ok, not really any need to worry

Only... it wasn't just them

"So the plan?" goon number one

"We just need to brake in and get her bank cards" Jessie said, I could here the quaver in his voice

Ok... everyone was out

So Lissa wasn't in danger, but

All the bank cards would be gone, they would come back

I moved away from the house, only I stepped on a twig

Everything inside the cabin went silent

I stood still

But Goon 2 stuck his head out the window

I sprinted to the main road moving as fast as I could

I could here them behind me

Idiot's, they had a fucking car and they're chasing me on foot

There were getting further and further behind

I had ran this road over and over again

I reached the house, running up the steps I pulled out my keys

Fumbling for a minuet I shot inside, slamming the door behind me

My heart was pounding

I rushed into the living room

Picking up the phone I dialled Lissa's number

Only she didn't pick up

Neither did Christian or Adrian

I didn't know Dimitri's number or Tasha's

I dialled Eddie, please, please answ-

"Hay-"

"Eddie... Jessie... Ralf... Here... they... back ...up Chas...ing me... send...-" The front door crashed open

Three fully grown men burst into the room

"Get her" One of them growled

"Shit" I jumped over the couch trying to find a weapon

I was left with nothing; I could see the phone swinging

Eddie was still on the line

"CABIN IN THE WOODS CABING IN THE WOO-" I shouted, one of the men tackled me to the ground

I gripped the desk next to the couch

Only I grabbed a pencil

I threw all my weight behind it

Stabbing my pursuer with a number two pencil in the chest

He fell of me shouting

"TAKE THAT BIATCH" I shouted dodging a kick from one of the other

One nasty blow to the side and I went down

My face smashed into the floor as they held me down

Tying my arms and legs together

Hoisting me over there shoulders and out the room

All the way I screamed and wiggled

"Shut up!" One of them growled at me

"MAKE ME!" I shouted back

I felt a sharp pain in my side

But I didn't let out a scream from pain

I just twisted my arms further back and kicked one of them full force in the face

The dragged me out to a car, throwing me into the trunk and locking me in

I lay there, thinking of how I could escape

I had no phone, no weapons

Nothing, but I would get out

DPOV

After Rose's call I sent Lissa, Adrian, Tasha and Christian to a hotel

I kept Eddie with me; Christian will be able to protect the other's till back up comes

I drove down the road like a maniac

I could see here rose screaming in my ears

I new she wasn't screaming because she was in pain, it was more to annoy her attackers and by the sound of it she put up a fight

But I was supposed to be protecting her, and now she had been kidnapped

I pulled up outside the house

The door was wide open

There was a splatter of blood on the door

Eddie and I walked slowly up towards the house

"The way the blood is splattered on the door and frame show that it is from a broke nose and the angle shows a lot of force was used, so rose kicked with both her feet. So she must be tied up" Eddie said

He kept examining the door way

I looked into the dishaven living room

The couch was tipped over; a table were knocked over and drops of blood flaked parts of the floor

"She put up a good struggle, by the way everything has fallen there are roughly three men no weapons. However the droplets of blood suggest someone had been stabbed, and from the sound on the phone rose was the one who stabbed someone" Eddie said as we examined the room

Next to the table lay a bloody number two pencil

"I found what she stabbed him with" I said, I didn't touch anything

"Trust rose to stab someone with a number two pencil" Eddie said looking around

"Where should we start looking, they drove of. Rose said something about a Cabin?" I said as we walked out the house

"There's a little of road that leads to a cabin, lets check that out" Eddie said

We decided not to take the car

RPOV

I lifted my head; I sat in the middle of an almost empty room

The walls were made of crinkled metal

I was in a wear house

I looked around as much as I could, I was alone

And tied to a chair

I wiggled my wrists, there was no way I was slipping my hand threw them

Great

I felt something cut the skin there

I wiggled my wrist, Lissa's BFF bracelet

It was sharp; the silver leaves all hat pointed ends

I twisted my wrist over and over again, trapping strands of the rope and cutting them

This was going to take forever, it I could just get one wrist out I could slid the second out

My frustration grew at how slow I was going

I strained my wrist's pushing as hard as I could on the rope

It finally snapped

Pulling my wrists out I started undoing the knots around my ankles

I could hear the sound of tires outside, there was only one way in

And nowhere to hide, but there are weapons

I hopped over to the left side of the room

Picking up a metal pole

Moving closer to the door so I could hide down the side of it

But I didn't make it

So there I stood, holding a four foot metal pole and my legs tied together in front to two men twice and big and wide as me

So like any sane person

I swung the pole

I heard the crunch of his jaw as the pole hit him

Before I lost my balance I leaned on the pole and swung my legs out

Catching the other in the chest

He came back at me; I jabbed with the pole this time

Hitting him square in the throat

He went down

Two down one to go

I fumbled with the rope around my legs

Once I was free I moved outside

But I didn't expect the other one to be right outside the door

He swung at me with a blade, catching my shirt

Thank god I was wearing a really baggy top

I felt the breeze as my top fell open

His eyes were distracted momentarily

Just enough time to swing the pole at his head

He hit the deck

I frisked him, taking the blade and his phone

I moved around the building slowly, just in case there were any others

But thank fully that was it

I ran to the car

YES

GPS, I looked up our location

Calling Eddie

"Eddie" I said before I could say anything else

"Rose?" Dimitri was the one who answered

"Yer, ok I'm and ZA 243 12 just type it in a GPS and get here, there's three here and all out cold but not for long ok" I said as fast as I could

"I'll be in the trunk of the car" I said before hanging up

I put the phone on silent and climbed into the trunk of the car

I did this because; who would think you victim had climbed into the trunk of your car?

So I lay there, finally one of them came around

I heard his grunting as he heaved the others to the car

"Crazy bitch" He kept muttering

I stayed perfectly still

"STAY WERE YOU ARE!" I heard someone shout

I stayed were I was, I could here the scuffling out side

"WERE IS SHE!" someone was shouting

"Hold on" Dimitri's voice came out, calm and quiet

I lay still as the trunk opened, light flooded in

Dimitri pulled my out

"Hay" I said looking around

"You bitch, you've been in the trunk all this fu-" But before he could say anything someone shoved him into the back of the car

"Good work Belikov and Hathaway, get home get some rest I want the report on my desk Wednesday at the latest"

I looked over to see Stan climbing into his car

Everyone drove of, leaving me and Dimitri standing there

"Is Lissa and everyone ok" I asked, my eyes still on the road in which everyone had just drove down

"There fine, on there way home now. We got Jessie and Ralf at the cabin" He said

He started to walk away towards the car

I followed; he held my door open for me

Only his hands held me were I was

I looked up at him suspicious

His hand moved down towards my chest

My heart rate speed up

Only his fingers brushed down my collar bone, cleavage and a little way down my stomach

I kept my head tilted up, watching him

Only his face looked slightly confused

"Rose, you're bleeding" He said stepping back

I looked down, he was right

From my collar bone to my waist there was a tiny scratch that was bleeding

"Go figure" I said, running my finger over the line

"It's just a scratch I'll be fine" I said climbing into the car

Dimitri climbed into the drivers seat and handed me his duster

Well I was topless, and well

I really like him

Lissa is safe

I could have some fun right

"Thanks" I said taking the duster from him, rapping it around myself

"We've got a long drive" He said pulling out

"Why?" It hadn't been that long a drive getting here from Tasha's place I was sure of that

"Were going back home, I'll drop you of at your place" He said as he watched the road

This was going to be fun

I turned on the heating

We sat in silence for a little while

"Thanks" I said while I looked out the window

"What for"

"Saving me" I said, I looked over at him

He was wearing a white v neck top

It hugged his muscles the image of him last night in the pool

Yum, plain and simple

The car was starting to get really, really hot

"Hay, can we turn the heat down?" I asked leaning down, only the dial broke

Shit

I started to wind down the window only it was faulty

God, we need to invest in new cars

Dimitri looked over at me suspiciously, well I was topless

Sitting in a massive coat bigger than me

I was sweating, Dimitri had his window down

Only it was doing nothing

"Ok" I said taking his duster of and putting it in the back of the car

I caught him looking me over again

I smiled, holding back a witty comment

I leaned back in the chair

Then something slipped into my head

I leaned over Dimitri, pressing down the button on his window making it go all the way down

I sat back and looked at him

He was sitting stiff backed and looking right out the window

Hum...

Nothing

Great, I leaned back in my seat

This was going to be a long hot ride

* * *

**Soooo... What did you think**

**Oh and I want to apoligize if it randomly talking in third person... this is because i've been reading the Blue Blood novels and there in tird person (amazing books by the way) so sorry if i've slipped into it a little in this and the last chapter**

**Ok, if you REVIEW i will email you the long hot ride, in both Rose and Dimitris POV (it wont apear in the story)**

**AND **

**if you REVIEW and ask for the other two snippest then i will kindly send you them **

**so **

**REVIEW please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Might update again today**


	11. oh, come on

**Hay**

**Another chapter for you XD**

**hope you like **

**Random fact : Maralin (how ever you spell her name) Monro was having an affair with the president **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Dimitri dropped me of at my apartment

We had pulled over at a rest stop and he had bought me a jumper

I climbed out the car, I watched as he drove away

The first time I've been home since I had been shot

I stepped in and Lissa was right there and handed me a cup of tea

I just smiled and walked into my room, she new I needed some time

I went right to my desk and wrought up my report

Have I said how much I hate paper work?

I wrought everything that happened up to that point, every word they said, I said

EVERYTHING!

God I hate righting so much

When it was finally done I climbed in the shower

My shower, man I didn't realized how much I missed this place

I pulled on

MY PJ's and slumped into the front room

Curling up on the couch I sat and caught up on my T.V shows

Lissa and Christian were already in bed, and from what I heard Adrian was home

Thank god

I sat with a glass of wine watching gossip girl

Finally I crawled into bed

Sleeping a dreamless sleep

I woke up, my wrist's and ankles we killing me

It hurt is I breathed in to deep, but I had work

I had gotten up late but I wasn't in the mood to rush

So I showered and dressed in something comfy

Then made my way to the office, I had three copies of my report

And a copy saved on my memo stick just in case

I walked into the office, a few heads turned as I walked it

I plastered a smile on my face

Mia saluted me; I laughed and made my way down the corridor

I stepped into Stan's office, he sat behind his desk

Dimitri was the only other person in the room

"Rose" Stan said, I placed my report down on the table

He looked at it for a second then looked at me

"Your late" He stated pulling the file towards him

"Sorry, next time I get kidnapped I'll make sure they don't cut my wrist and ankles so I can get into work on time, how could they be so inconsiderate?"

I said placing a hand on my hip and pushing it out in a cocky fashion

"Sit" He said, not looking up from my file

"You've been promoted" He said

"Wh-" I began to say

"You worked so well with Belikov and he need's an assistant so he's your boss, you will do the bank work just not righting were running out of place's to put the reports"

What, I've been promoted

AND

I don't have to right another report

I smiled broadly at Dimitri, who gave me a small smile in return

"Well, a call came in five minuets ago go do it!" Stan said looking up at me then

Dimitri nodded and walked out

I followed

"So, what do we do?" I asked

"You should go rest" He said, but I stayed right on his tail

"I have, I'm not sitting in a office all day" I said firmly, I was standing in the office doorway

"Fine" He said gripping his jacket

He didn't tell me anything about what was going on

Way to keep me in the loop, he seamed to be in a rush

We tore down the road

"Stay" He said simply as we pulled up outside a apartment building

Everything was moving so fast, I huffed and slumped in my chair

Picking up a newspaper he had left on the dashboard

Another girl was missing, hadn't anyone noticed this yet

It wasn't even big news, and Stan didn't seam to have a clue it was going on

Even the article said that there was a chance the girl had ran away

The scream still rang in my head

Someone had attacked that girl and proberly this one as well

And no one was doing anything about it

I looked back over to the building; a man in a suit was sneaking out the side door

Strange, I climbed out the car

Time to play innocent little rose

"Excuse me" I said walking up to him

He looked slightly started at first

"Yes?" He said looking behind him

"I seamed to have misplaced my car, it's a-" Before I could finish Dimitri shot out the door

The man gripped me around the mouth and pulled me into the ally

Dimitri hadn't noticed

I bit down on the man's hand, so hard I drew blood

He let go with a yelp, I spun him around

Pinning him to the wall

"Dimitri; is this who you're after" I said shouting around the corner

He came around noticed that I was holding the man down

"Yes" He came over and relieved me of my job

He handcuffed the man and took him back to the car

I climbed into the passenger seat

Dimitri didn't chastise me, instead he just nodded

I smiled and buckled up

The guy in the back just shot me dirty looks

"Hay, you were the idiot who fell for the innocent little girl act" I said

Turning back around

The rest of the day went along the same lines

We got about four job's done using my innocent little girl act

Man, criminals were so gullible

When we finally made it back to the office, because I had been working with Dimitri we had everything done

All the paper work and everything

I said night to Eddie and made my way home

Everything was going so fast, and I'll admit I was tired

When I got home, it was to find Lissa and Christian had gone out for dinner

And we had nothing in

I didn't feel like eating alone

Dimitri would be eating alone

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the car keys

I stopped of at the shop first; grabbing a bottle of wine then drove my way to Dimitri's

I knocked before I could chicken out

Dimitri opened the door after a few seconds, looking at me for a few seconds before stepping back to let me in

"What's up?" He asked as he moved back to the kitchen

"Nothing, I remembered that I had left some stuff here" I said, I looked the same as it did before the yellow smoke

"Why the wine?" He asked not looking at me

"Oh, I thought we could have a little celebratory dinner since I was on my way here" I said sitting on a stool watching him move about the kitchen cooking

"Did you know?" He said

"Yer, why not" I said placing the wine on the side and moved to the front room

I had stayed here even if it was only for a night or two

I heard Dimitri chuckle slightly as I dug threw his movie collection

Finding something that looked half decent

"So, how long's tea going to be?" I asked pausing the film

"Lissa's gone out hasn't she?" He asked as he pulled out another plate

"Maybe" I said making my way back over to the kitchen

He laughed again, setting the food out

"Open the wine then" He said putting the finishing touches on the food

I found two wine glasses and filled them

Making my way into the front room, Dimitri followed carrying the food

We sat on the floor, out food on the coffee table

I pressed play on the film and we sat in silence watching the film eating and Drinking

We started talking about the film, how stupid some of the characters were

A few glasses latter, the dishes were in the sink and we sat down watching some reality T.V show

I curled up on one side of the couch

Dimitri on the other side, I stretched out leaning my feet on him

I looked over smiling; he didn't push my feet away

We continued watching the T.V

Only as I was stretching I knocked a lamp over, which unfortunately was falling directly on top of me

Before I could react Dimitri had caught the Lamp

I smiled up at him, he was leaning over me

One of my legs wrapped around his waist as he shot forward, both my arms were still above my head since that was were I had knocked the lamp

Dimitri was laying between my legs, holding himself up with one hand while placing the lamp back

He looked down at me, his eyes stayed on mine

But for a split second I saw them move towards me lips

That was all I needed

I leaned forward pressing my lips against his, at first he didn't respond

Soon after I felt his lips moving in sync with mine

The kiss started of slow, Dimitri never pushing for more

I depend the kiss; his body was leaning against mine

One of his hands moved threw my hair while the other held him over me

Suddenly he pulled away, leaning back

I stayed were I was for a few seconds before sitting up

I looked at him; he sat at the other side of the couch

I wasn't going to let him pull away from me that fast

I moved over the couch, straddling his hips

I leaned down and butterfly kissed his soft lips

I felt a buzz every time I kissed him

It was like a little adrenalin shot, his hands moved to my hips holding me close to him

I leaned into him, pressing my body up against him

He bit my lip slightly; I gasped slightly opening my mouth

With in that second he slipped his tongue

I moved my hips reflexively

He depend the kiss, pulling me even closer to him

His hands moved slowly up my shirt, lifting it

I moved my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as they moved over his chest

I pulled his shirt of once I reached the bottom, sliding it over his shoulders

His movement were slow as his hands moved over my skin ever so lightly

*Ring, Ring* I ignored my ring tone, kissing Dimitri was making me light headed

I loved It

"Rose...RO...Fire...Christ-" I groaned and pulled away

Stupid phone

I leaned back, grabbing my phone of the table

"Lissa what" I said

"THE KITCHENS ON FIRE, CHRISTIAN'S NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE!" I could here her screeching and the sound of a fire engine

"On my way" I said before hanging up

Dimitri helped me of him, handing me my coat

As he walked me to the door I leaned up kissing him once again

"See you at work" I shouted back at him as I rushed down the stairs

Trust Lissa to set the house on fire, that's one reason I thought her and Christian work is because he is a fire fighter and Lissa is constantly leaving things on

When I finally reached home the fire had been put out

Lissa stood at the side; she rushed up to me when I parked

"Omg I'm sorry rose, I didn't know what to do" She started to sob

I hugged her telling her that everything was going to be ok

Then walking towards one of the fire fighters

"So, what's the damage?" I asked as Lissa climbed into the car

"Very little, but you should get it fumigated before staying there the smoke will be in the air for a while and is still quiet toxic" He said looking at me quiet sympathetically

"Thanks, can I go in and get some cloths?" He just nodded

I made my way in, grabbing three bags, filling mine with some work cloths some casual and other things

And I did the same for Lissa and Christian

Then made my way to the car

"I can't believe you did that, you boyfriends a fire fighter" I said climbing into the

"The microwave caught fire" She said in a small voice

It's so hard to get in a mood with Lissa, I just huffed

It would take a hell of a lot to take me from my happiness

I kissed Dimitri

And he kissed me back

"So, were we going?" I asked turning the car on

"Adrian's new apartment, he mover around the corner"

Poof, there goes my good mood

* * *

**Hay, **

**Another snippet for this chapter, DPOV again ;) **

**only if you Review thought**

**oh and Kea () could you send me you email adress or fanfic account so i can send you the chapters **

**Thanks**

**And agian REVIEW please, trying to get fifty before i get to chaper 15 **

**Hopfully 100 if i'm that lucky XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	12. 3am

**Hay, **

**I no I no, there isnt a snippet from the last chapter in DPOV i havent had time**

**Bearly had time for this, so sorry if it seams rushed**

**Hope you like**

**No random fact :(**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"ADRIAN!" I screeched down the stairs

All my cloths gone, only thing left is a tight pencil skirt and a very tight blouse

"Yes my sweet" Adrian said from the bottom of the stairs

"Were the hell are my cloths?" I growled down at him, walking down the stairs

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said, a smiled pulling at his lips

"Don't" I growled and bound down the last of the stairs

Adrian ran off, me right behind him

We lumbered into the kitchen, Adrian's robe getting caught on the island corner

He spun around, putting his hands up to ward me of

I barrelled into him, pinning him to the floor

"Pink, nice thong" Eddie said from the table

I looked behind me; my really tight skirt had ridden up

I turned bright red, only to feel something pressing up against me

Looking down I noticed Adrian had a shifty grin on his face

"Gross" I said jumping up

Adrian stood right after me covering himself

"Where're they?" I growled again

"In the wash" Lissa said from the stove

"Oh, who trusted Lissa with another flammable thing?" I asked everyone in the room

"Hay, I'm making your breakfast so stop complaining" Lissa said with out turning around

"Where are my cloths?" I asked again, looking Directly at Adrian

"There all in the wash, they reeked of smoke" Lissa said

"And you couldn't save me one outfit?" I groaned fixing my skirt

"I did" She said looking back at me

I threw my hands up in defeat, looks like I was going to work like this

I slumped in the chair as Lissa placed home made doughnuts in front of me

"Aww, thanks" I said digging in

"Well, I am sorry about yesterday" She said again

Before I could say anything she was walking out the room

"Come on rose, Work" Eddie said, placing his cup in the sink

"Ok" I said around a mouth full of food

"Oh, were staying her for a few weeks Lissa's sending everything of to be washed and redecarated" Christian said

"What? How long?" I asked, I could here the panic in my voice

"A month a the least, it takes that long cleaning everything and then redecorating and fumigating everything"

My mouth popped open

I was going to have to live with Adrian for a month

I couldn't do it, I couldn't

He waggled his eye brows at me

No, that's it

My own flat, Eddie dragged me out of Adrian's and into the car

I sat back, dam Lissa and her dislike to electrical objects

She was fine with an oven, second you give her a microwave or a blender I get stuck at Adrian's house for a month

Eddie looked over at me cautiously

"You have some bank work to do today" He said winding down his window

"Great" Something that calms me down, braking into banks

We pulled up outside the office, I went in as Eddie went to the coffee shop over the road

It was his daily fix

I walked into the office, man was I missing my work out's

Only everyone kept thinking I was traumatized

Hello I was tied to a chair, that's it

I've had worse things happen

Mia handed me Dimitri's work files, what was I his secretary now

I smiled and walked down the hall

A skirt this tight only ever works with heels, so I clip clopped down the hall

"Hay" I said knocking on Dimitri's office door

He looked up from his desk, his eyes lingered on me for a second

"Hay" He said turning back to his work

I walked in placing the files on his desk

"What you working on now?" I asked, looking over his desk

"Someone broke into a zoo, I'm trying to find the entry point" He said looking over a map

"Of that's easy" I said leaning over the desk

"There" I pointed to a little spot in the lion enclosure

"Why?" He said looking at me then

"I'm the master at braking in, and the fence there was disabled or so says this file here so it was the easiest way in and who would think you broke into the lion enclosure. No one so it's the smartest way, well assuming our robbers are smart. What did they steal?"

Dimitri held up a image of a blue bird, it was gorgeous looked slightly like a peacock only smaller

"Nice, so proberly environmentalist then" I said

I hopped of his desk

"You need me today?"

"Not unless I go on a job, why?" He leaned back in his chair

I kissed him last night, I straddled his waist

Wow

"Erm... I've got a bank job apparently so give me a call and I'll work faster" I said, giving him a wink before leaving

I strutted out of his office and into mine

"Eduardo lets go" I said

Eddie shot out Coffee in hand and the car keys

I picked up a file, another simple job

I picked up the usual and took of

Half an hour later I was back in my office, basics written down

And surfing the web

I needed to find a flat, close to work but not in a crap area

One bed, maybe two

Ok two bed, with bath

Maybe on sweet

God, I'm getting fussy

"Eddie, what do you think of this one?" I said

It was a simple flat, two bed two bathrooms reasonable kitchen and living/ dinning room

With built in closet space and a nice view

"Nice, better than the others"

Done, I called up

Paying up front, I spent the next two hours sorting everything out

Payments made, keys dropped of

All I need now is to furnish it

"Rose" I looked up, in my doorway stood Lissa

"What's up?" I asked slipping my feet of the desk

"I just need some girl time" She said

It was code word for, well girl time

"Sure Lissa, one sec" I closed my laptop

Nocking lightly on Dimitri's door

"Come in" he shouted

Opening the door I noticed Dimitri leaning on the front of the desk looking at some plans

"You need me at all?" I asked, closing the door behind me

"Not right now, just going over plans" He said without looking up

I moved closer to him, all I could think about was the feel of his lips pressed against mine

"Why?" He asked again

"Lissa wants to go shopping, and I need to furbish my apartment" I said

He looked up them, I leaned forward an inch and kissed him

It was a lingering kiss, which he pulled away from

"You've moved?" He asked moving behind his desk

"Yes, Lissa set the kitchen on fire last night. And I refused to live with Adrian for a month" He nodded

"Ok, keep your phone on in case I need you" I nodded and turned away

"And rose, one other thing" I turned back, he was right behind me

Leaning down he pressed his lips against mine, pulling me towards him

One hand on the small of my back and one in my hair, my hands rested against his shoulder's

"See you later" Dimitri said pulling away

I was a little flustered but walked away

"Ready?" I asked Lissa as I grabbed my bag

Half way threw shopping I got up the courage to tell Lissa about the house thing

And being as smart as I am I told her about it in her favourite shop

"So, Lissa I have something to tell you" I said as we looked across all the diamonds

"Shot" She said, her eyes catching a silver bracelet

"I'm moving out" I said it fast and simple

"What?" She shot around, her face a mask of disbelief

"Come on Lissa, I can't live with Adrian for a month. Plus you and Christian need some space" I said still walking around

"But Rose, I ... I " I watched as she stuttered, I hated doing this it was like trying to brake up with a clingy person

Only, I love Lissa and I'm not braking up with her

"Lissa, I no but I really need some space right now and I'll only be down the road. Literally" I was moving a road away from Lissa's house

Well Lissa's house when she decides to go back

She looked at me then nodded

Everything was fine, apart from her giving me this look

"Rose, your not thinking about...Jes-"

"No, god Lissa do you think am crazy"

"It's just you've never really been out with anyone since him" She looked down sheepishly

"Lissa that's my choice, not that a lot of people haven't offered, I just want to get everything sorted" I said following her around the room

"Oh" She said in a small voice, should I mention Dimitri

But, I don't know what me and him are

I like him, but... I don't know work seams to be his main priority

"So, what about this bra.."

So the rest of the day went the same

I got a bed room set, living room set, kitchen, dining room, bath room, spear room, some gym equipment

And as I speak right now there are people in there, plastering and decorating

I made it back to the office around half four

Dimitri hadn't phoned so I thought he didn't need me

In stead he left, leaving me with a pile of paper work

Ok, he didn't leave the paperwork

Stan handed me it, so I had to right up the report on what Dimitri had found

Meaning I had to decipher his notes, which by the way were all over the place

Then I had to organize the files, and right up a report on the bank job I did early

Great isn't it, think I get out of paper work turns out I have double the amount of work

When I finally got it all done it was 10pm

Yes 4:30 to 10pm righting

You know the pay for this might be amazing, but I am tempted to take up bank robbing again

All the fun adrenalin and the money

Where as this job is the Adrenalin then analysing it then righting 2000 words about what I did

Crazy, that's what I'm going to be soon

I pulled up outside my new flat; most of the inside was done

The living room, bedroom, bathroom and spear room were done

The kitchen was still being fitted, only problem was

The walls might be painted, but all my furniture was still in the boxes pilled up in the middle of the floor

I huffed, ripping into the boxes, I only meant to get the bed out, set it up and sleep

Well, I needed some action so till 3am I set up my front room, bed room and spear room

Leaving the kitchen stuff in the dinning room attachment

I finally crawled into bed, everything was set up and looking good

The second my head hit the pillow I was pulled into sleep

* * *

**Hay, **

**Might be snippet, depending on what time i have**

**Half term and havent got a day to myself, let alone me laptop **

**went the zoo yesterday XD**

**Anyway **

**Review if you like, hate the story and snippets might be avalible**

**And if you have any random facts from me, i'm out **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	13. Group work day

**Hay, **

**at my friends house right now, so there might be a few mistakes**

**I'm on her note book and the keys jam so the dont always type **

**So sorry**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"HELLO!"

God who the hell was shouting

I pecked out from under my pillow, what the hell

Sitting up I noticed that I was lying at the bottom of my bed

Squinting threw the sun coming through the window

My new room, I pulled myself out of bed

Plodding along towards the banging on my front door, opening the door there stood a group of works

Who if I might say, were not sexy

"What?" I said pulling my hair out of my eyes

"Were here for the kitchen, but the door was on the bolt" I leaned against the door frame

"You guys aren't meant to be here till noon" I said looking back into my new flat

"It is noon miss"

What

I shot back into the flat, searching for a clock

Dam

I shot back into the living room

There, my phone leaning on the coffee table. Diving over the couch, rolling on the mat I grabbed my phone

12:13

Shit, jumping up I dashed into the bed room

Gripping the first things I could find and getting dressed, I ran as fast as I could to my car

You see today was group work day, a whole day of working with everyone in the office

Putting the car in drive I made my way to the office, outside stood my mother, Dimitri, Eddie and three others from the office

"Nice of you to join us rose" My mum said

"Whatever" I said pulling my shoes on

"Come on" Eddie said, I followed him trying to tame my wild hair

"Late night" Eddie whispered as we walked to the assessment building

I just shot him a look and made my way into our designated section of the building

Everyone filed in, handing out the task sheet we set out the jobs

"Rose your going in" Our team leader said, Jeff he was a computer geek

"Ok, rose and Eddie are going in. Both in different places we need to catch up for lost time, Janine you will work the mics and cameras, Dimitri you will be rose's backup sally you will be Eddies. Stephan you will work perimeter and ill do the tech work"

We all nodded, Jeff told us about our target as e got kitted out

I was looking for a scroll, Eddie a ring

This would be peace of piss, once kitted out we shot through our entrances

I went through a second story window, creeping around

"Take a left" My mum's voice came down the mic

"What I'm looking for is two the right" I whispered looking out for unseen cameras

"I told you to go left" My mum's voice came out the mic in a cold tone

"And I'm saying you're wrong" I growled back

"Rose" Dimitri's warning tone came down the line

"Fine" I shot back

Turning down the left hall, I noticed two camera's on a rotator

Smart mum real smart

I moved as fast as I could, sticking as low as I could

Only way past is to snap one camera and manipulate another

It took me under a minute to do it, but I could have avoided it

"That was a bad choice" I said down the mic, I basically backtracked down the way I had come

"Do not criticise me Rosemarie" God, I knew there was a reason I robbed banks

"Then do your job properly" I said in a calm tone

"Oh, you think you can do this alone?" she shot back, god no way was I going to put up with this

"yes, yes I do" With that I pulled my ear peace out, stamping on it as shoving it n my pocket

Silence, hum

I pulled out my headphones, plugging them in

I made my way towards the scroll

Half an hour later I was climbing back out a window and making my way back to base

From what I could hear Eddie wasn't back yet

"Hay" I said walking back around

My mother and Jeff stood looking at my empty screen, Stan stood in the main doorway

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he shot at me

"What?" I said, placing the scroll down on the table

"That was irresponsible of you rose" my mother said

"Excuse me" I said turning to her

"Taking you head set out" She said stepping back to stand next to Stan

"It's not like you were helping" I shot back

"You could have ruined it for the whole team rose" My mum snarled

"Oh sorry, it's not like you could help you sent me the wrong way" I shot taking a step forward

I felt a warm hand wrap around my shoulder

"Rose" Dimitri whispered to me n a warning tone

I shut up

"Rose, your actions were disrespectful and did not fit in with today's test. So you have been demoted back to your old job and are put on suspension till further notice" Stan said, a smirk tugging at his lips

"O-" before I could say anything Dimitri was steering me away

"Don't make it worse" He said walking me back to my car

"This is total bogus, she was leading me the wrong way h-"

"Rose, calm down, go home and rest. I will try and sort this out for you" He said

He sounded so serious; I nodded and climbed into the car

Leaving the door open Dimitri leaned in

"You should go back to the office and put in your new address" I nodded and leaned in for a kiss

That was one way to make my day better, only he leaned back

Closing the door

I watched him walk away, did he just pull away

What was with that, I shook my head and drove the car to the main office car park

"Hay, Mia you ok?" I asked jumping onto the desk

"Yep" She said putting her nail file down

Now Mia might look small and cute, but I remember when Rob from dispatch came in drunk and hit on her, well she kind of stabbed him in the hand with the nail file

It broke skin; he had to go to hospital to get it surgically removed

"So what's up?" She asked as I slid in next to her

"Moved, need to change my record" I said, hacking into the system

She just giggled and told me about the new celebrity scandal

"So how come you moved?" She asked as I typed in my new post code

"Lissa set the microwave on fire, and I am not living with Adrian for over a month" I said, Mia like normal giggled and started painting her nails shocking pink

The teams walked back in, some covered in paint and other things

"What you doing?" Eddie asked as he walked past the desk

"Typing in my new address" He just nodded and started following tiffany the new tech

"You moved? Why didn't you tell me?" My mum asked submerging from the crowd

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I shot while closing my file and straightening up

"I'm your mother; I have every right to know"

"Well I'll tell you things like that the day you start acting like a mother" I shot back, hopping back over the desk

Just as she was about to retort Stan caught her attention

"Janine, could you get the smith file. Shouldn't you be home?" Stan shot at me

I clenched my teeth and nodded

Once everyone left I leaned back on to Mia's desk

"God I hate him, so why should you be home?" She said

"Oh, got put on suspension for smashing my head peace because of Janine" Mia just nodded and giggled

"I'll have your stuff sent to your new place" I nodded and walked of

God, what am I going to do now?

I climbed into the car, driving to Costa and drinking my favourite coffee with cheese cake

After that I dragged myself home, changing into some running cloths and left the work men to the kitchen

If I hadn't done my flat last night I would have something to do when I get home

God this is going to be a long...

He didn't say how long I would be suspended

I shrugged it of and started to run faster and faster, driving everything out my head

Well, almost everything

I couldn't shake the image of Dimitri pulling away

What did it mean, didn't he want me? Or does he want to keep it quiet? Or what

Man, this was confusing

What a great day

* * *

**Hay**

**REVIEW... will sort out the snippets and get them sent out**

**Hope you like were the story is going, get's really intresting next chapter or two **

**so keep reading **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s Review**


	14. shoe blood trail

**Hay**

**Sorry for the delay, Exams all week**

**Driving me crazy, i no this is a small chapter it's all i could do**

**2 hours in a english exam righing about Identy and conffusion, ARRRRR**

**two maths tomorrow, help my soul. So might not be able to upate tomorrow because of sleepyness**

**This weekend might be a dud two because, well i'll be sleeping**

**But promise to try and organize my head and get everything out ther**

**thanks**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shuffled my socked feet into my new kitchen

A week, a whole week I've done jack shit

It's horrible, I am now addicted to true blood, Vampire Diaries and freaking Gossip girls

AND

I read a full book, Yes a book no pictures and was 400 pages long

Called The Uglies, interesting book

Only I freaked out when I realised I spent a day reading a book

So I have this routine now, I get up

Coffee, T.V, run, shower, office call and then Lissa's for tea

I'm going spare this is so not what I should be doing something

And I haven't talked to Dimitri that much

I went around to his the other day; you won't believe what he said

That we shouldn't see each other, because of the age difference and the way it would interfere with our jobs

I'd call him a Dick only he's a Russian god

And I don't give up that easy

Only, I'm still suspended

So, I'll make my move when I get back to work

I put my coffee down and picked up the paper

Yes, I've started reading the Whole paper.

My life is so boring, stupid mother

Only, I've started to notice things lately

More homeless girls have been going missing

They get an odd mention in the paper, only people think there just running away or drugged up in a whole

Only, there all last seen around that ally where I heard the scream

Now either I'm so bored that I'm creating serial killers our I've stumbled across a murderer that no one has noticed yet

I flipped threw turning to the page where missing people are advertised (if that's what it's called)

There, Sally papermen

18, homeless missing three days

How hasn't anyone else noticed, she fit all the other girls

What does everyone think that some group has formed from homeless teenage girls

I wrought the name down in my book with all the other girls, going over to my laptop I hacked into my offices security

Like I do every time a girl goes missing

Typing in her name, nothing

Clean, was in foster for a while. Abusive dad

But nothing, only she became homeless because her boyfriend spent all the rent on booze

Sounds horrid

I rite what I found in my book, just like all these other girls

If I'm stuck at home I will solve something

Our learn how to play monopoly one payer

*Ring, Ring*

I looked up at my house phone, leaning over I pulled it from it's socket

"Rose, stop hacking the system" Mia's voice came down the line with the pop of some gum

"Hum?" I said eyeing up some doughnuts I got out earlier

"I keep getting the hacker sigh, so stop it" She said the sounds of her flipping through her magazine came down the line

"Not me" I said, a smile pulling at my lips

"Rose, I got the lover email from you. When ever you sigh in you send me a sappy love letter for a laugh, you do it when you're in the office"

I laughed at the tone she used

"Ok, you got me. Just doing some background checking, is Dimitri in I need to ask him something" I said leaning for a chocolate glazed Doughnut

"Not in, faxed you his mobile num" She said, my fax started up

"Thanks" I said

"Well, enjoy your doughnut and come back soon it's boring when your not here everyone works"

I laughed as she hung up the phone, eating the rest of my doughnut I picked up the fax and typed Dimitri's mobile number into my phone and dialled

"Hello?" His thick Russian voice came down the line

"Dimitri, hay got some suspicious work for you. You busy?" I asked laying back down on the couch

"Oh, Rose hi. Actually right now I'm at a friend's birthday, could I call you back when I'm back there?" He asked, he sounded Distracted

"Sure, just be fast girls are dropping like hot cakes" I leaned over the side of the couch trying to get the buttons

Only I miscalculated how far away the table was and thumped my head

"OUCH, BITCH, FUCK, DI-"

"Rose?" Dimitri's surprised voice came down the line

"Sorry, head butted something" I said as my eyes swam for a second

"Dimitri, who you on the phone to?" Someon- Tasha

Omg he's with Tasha

"Oh, just rose. You want a word?" He asked, but I could hear him handing the phone over

"Hay rose, Tasha here" Her sickly sweet voice came down the line

"Hay Tash, cant talk to long. What day will Dimitri back?" I asked

"Erm... A few days or so why?" She sounded curious

"Oh, just work crap" I said, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice

"Oh, your back at work then?" Bitch

"Not yet, just something I found on my own. Well got to go Bye" I said hanging the phone up then

I groaned in frustration

Looks like I'm to young but Tasha's the perfect age

Bitch

I hopped of the couch and into a shower

Ah, lovely warm welcoming shower

The shower calmed me down a little, as I left my bathroom I noticed the sun was going to set

While I had been in the shower it looks like Lissa had turned up

Leaving a note on my Island

_Rose_

_Hay, Christian's taking me out for a meal_

_A surprise isn't he sweet?_

_Anyway, see you tomorrow. Girly day shopping _

_Love Lissa_

_p.s_

_Don't forget to eat you will starve_

I laughed, pulling a lasagne out of the freezer and in the pre heated oven

Half an hour, I could go for a quick run

I smiled, pulling my wet hair up into a high pony and shot into the bedroom

Finding my running things, I locked up and walked out into the late evening sun

The sky was a purple pink, not to sure if it should change to night

I stretched on my doorstep, smiled at the elderly couple from a few floors above

Then took of running

Most people count there heart rate and things, I just go for the fun

I refuse to run with Lissa, she hates running

But after that one episode of friends were Rachel and phoebe were running

Well, she started the phoebe run, it was fun at first only

People started to notice us, people started to recognize us

And that put an end to Lissa's crazy hand movement when running

I laughed to myself as I remembered Lissa's run

I shot down Main Street

Right next to the ally, I stopped dead in my tracks

It was late; a lot of girls hung around here at this time

Maybe I could nip this in the bud

I crossed the road, bought a ice cream and sat watching the entrance of the ally

A good hour passed, nothing

The area was starting to go dead

The sky was now midnight blue

I shrugged and hopped from my seat, stretching my numb legs

Taking of again

As I reached the end, I heard the scrape of a heel against the floor

Normally I would have ignored it

Only, I was over hyperactive with the thought of catching a killer

I shifted in the direction of the scrape

It stopped, the scrape became a drag, he hell had come of

I rushed trying to find where the person had gone

Only it was two drunken girls, trying to make there way across the road

"Let me call you a cab" I said as the girl pulled out her keys

I dialled my normal taxi service and made sure the two girls got inside

I sighed; I need to stop thinking out this

Only, my eyes caught on something glistening in the moonlight

There just out side of an ally lay an abandoned shoe

I moved closer, a trickle of blood following

I rushed down, but they must have gone

Only it was empty, that was him

I wasn't making this up, I pulled out my phone

Calling the office, Mia answered the phone

"Rose doll what's up?"

"Mia, I've found a murderer need the forensics down here now, its 22 av-"

"Rose, we already have security there. Even a squad on that case, cool your horse... Oh yes miss we will have that witness statement ready for the-"

I hung up, it was obviously someone she didn't want to know she was talking to me

I huffed, running home

To find a burnt lasagne in the oven

Great, I huffed and flopped on the couch

At least someone noticed that girls were going missing

I just want my job back, I feel useless

* * *

**Again, sorry for the lack of upates**

**Going Crazy**

**Review, but since i took ages i wont push**

**Also, when i've got exams for the next month and it take FOEVER to email the wright people the cright nippets, i will at some time in the forcable future put the snippets int there own story **

**But don't kill me, i want to kill myself with these exams**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Sorry again**


	15. homicidal

**Hay**

**A normal sized chapter for you... yay**

**Getting everything back on track... finaly**

**Anyway, hope you like since i burst my but on it :P big shcoker **

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

It great, everything I put into this and turns out someone's on it

But if someone was on it why the hell weren't they doing anything?

I finished the last of my toast and phoned the office

"Rose, what?" Mia said down the line

"Any news on the missing girls?" I asked looking out the window

"What missing girls?" Her board voice said

"The ones I phoned about last night on 22 second street" I said letting my frustration drip into my voice

"The van Allen's ? On 25 street?" Mia said down the line

"No, the homeless girls going missing on 22nd street every two weeks" Please don't tell me she got the wrong girls

"No idea what your talking about nothings been reported" Mia said, I could hear the squeak of her chair as she leaned up

"I called up last night, telling you. Mia please tell me you recorded it, there was evidence" I said

"Erm.. no I though you were talking about-"

I didn't give her chance to finish before I shot out the door

I took me less than two minuets to reach the ally

Only it had been washed, all the blood gone and the shoe

Shit

I had a breakthrough, and I left it because of a miss understanding

What the hell, girls were going missing and no one was doing anything

I felt my anger build as I walked back home, as rain started to pore down

I went back to my articles, it was strange

There girls all went missing on a Thursday, not a Wednesday

I felt a twitch in my head as a idea sprang to mind

I was young, could pull of 18 if I wanted, I rushed into my room

Grabbing a baggy top and some leggings

Pulling on my old converse, I matted my hair and overdid the eye makeup

There, I looked like a 18 year old who had ran way

I smiled to myself, filling one of my big handbags I left

As I walked to the road my mind flipped

No one knew what was going on, if I got kidnapped am screwed

Well I told Mia about girls going missing here, maybe if I get took they will search my apartment and find the newspaper clippings and put two and two together

But I know how to handle myself

Am not some stupid run away

I smiled as I sat down at the cafe outside table

Buying one coffee and making it last as long as I could, hay it's what homeless girls would do

Right

A lot of people kept looking my way, then turning away

I must look like another girl, another drug addict

I stilled my thoughts, this is why me and my mum don't get on

I rebel against anyone who thinks of me as scum

And right now those were the looks I was getting

But like any other 'normal' teenage girl, I looked away and down

I stayed there as long as the shop owner would let me, the sun was going down and it was drizzling slightly

There were few people out tonight, only a few people trying to get home

If they thought about striking then, well I would be the only option

I shifted my bag, it pressed onto my pocket, moving my tazor further up just in case I needed it

Across the road stood a 16 year old girl, I could see the needle marks on her arms and the haggard look in her eyes

How do girls get in these perditions?

Why didn't anyone in there family help?

I dragged my eyes away, forcing everything out

I was looking for some one, not feeling pity for a girl

Out the corner of my eye I saw the twirl of a duster,

I smiled, looking up slowly threw my eyelashes I pulled a cute smile on my face

I new Dimitri would find me

But as my eye's made contact with the person's in front of me, I froze in horror

Instead of Dimitri's warm chocolate brown eyes looking down at me I was looking into green eyes shining with the coldness

I could see the wholes starting to form in his cheek bones as sprouts of gray were infiltrating his brown hair

A gasp escaped his mouth, but before I could do anything he was smiling down at me

"Well, hello Rosemarie"

His wrinkly hand moved out towards me, and I flinched away from his cold touch

I stumbled but kept moving back

Finally I tore my eyes from his, darting out I ran as fast as I could away from him

Making my way to the station, my legs pounded against the floor as the whistle of a dart ruffled my hair

I moved as fast as I could, darting in and out not daring to check if he was still following me

I raced into the office door, knocking the person who was trying to get out

I crumpled to the floor, couching and shivering from the rain

"Rose?" Came Mia's little voice, catching my breath as much as I could

"Get...Lissa...He...her...here...no...now" I wheezed as I felt Eddie's familiar arms wrapping around me and lifting me up, only my legs wouldn't hold me up

"What the hell happened to your shoes?" Eddie asked as someone wheedled a chair towards me

Looking down I noticed I had lost one while running (lost the laces months ago) the other had almost been ripped of completely

"R...ran...he...her...here" I wheezed

"Lissa" I said again

Eddie nodded to Mia and I watched as she dialled the number

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I heard Stan from down the hall

I still hadn't caught my breath so all I did was flip him of

"Rose, do not-"

"WHAT'S UP, ROSE, ROSE" I heard Lissa screech as she shot threw the door's Christian half a step behind her

I could finally breath at a normal rate and said one name which I wish I never had to say to Lissa

"Victor Daviskov" I said

Lissa shook her head and moved back

Victor was Lissa's uncle, but when she lost her parents she lived with his for a while

Only, he was crazy

He had some crazy dieses which he was 'handling' only one night when Lissa was asleep he snuck into her room

Tried to drowned her, then attempted to suffocate her only someone heard and called the police

Victor was put in a mental home, and if he ever became sane he was meant to be put in prison

"Lissa, he's been kidnapping teenagers. You need to go somewhere safe, please" I pleaded, climbing out my chair and on wobbly legs went over to her

"It can't be true rose, they would have told us he was out" Lissa said backing away

I knew what this meant for her, the pain it would bring up

And I wanted nothing more than to take it back, but I couldn't she had to know

"How do you know he's kidnapping girls?" Stan asked

"Homeless girls have been going missing for weeks, every Thursday no one was investigating so I did because I had nothing else to do, last night I found a trail of blood and a shoe. Only when I called it someone told me someone was on the case, so I left it. Only to find out this morning that no one had looked into it, so I changed to look like one of the missing girls and staked out the ally where most have gone missing

And he was there, like he wanted to talk to me. He didn't recognise me at first but when I looked up he did. Why else would he be hiding in a ally. AND WHY THE FUCK IS HE OUT!" my anger built as I talked

Not only were girls going missing

Victor was out, and no one cared to tell us

"Why didn't anyone inform me?" I asked, my voice suddenly calm

"I thought it best not to worry you, and since it was none of your concern since he moved 200 miles away"

I mother said smoothly as she stepped out from behind Stan

I knew she would have something to say about this

"You thought I was not in my best interest to know weather or not a psycho was on the lose, one who wants me and Lissa dead?" I said moving slowly towards her

See the thing is, I had been staying over the night he tried to kill Lissa, only he set the room on fire and two breaths of the air and I was unconscious

Lissa and crawled back into the house and dragged me out, I owe her my life and I couldn't even protect her because my mum doesn't thing I had any right in knowing the threats

"It did not-" But she never finished because then I lunged, only to have two arms wrap around me and pull me back

Only I started screaming

"HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME TONIGHT AND YOU WOULD STILL BE A DOSILE COW, THERE ARE PEOPLE MORE INPORTANT THAN YOU STUPID FUCKING LIFE YOU SELFISH HORE WHO THE HELL WOULD LET YOU EVEN-" but I was cut of and a heard the click of the door

"Rose, calm down" I looked up, my body was freezing but my face felt hot

I felt a tear trickle down my face

SHIT

I bit my tongue and stared at the wall

Across from me stood Dimitri

My head started to clear, I slumped over on the desk and took deep breaths

"Lissa needs to be moved somewhere safe" I said with a shaky voice

I wanted to go out there and rip her head of

"There discussing it, calm down it will be ok" Dimitri said in a strange voice

"Yer, fine like always. If anything happens to Lissa I hold her responsible, if any-"

"Rose, calm down" Dimitri said in a stronger voice

Our eyes met and I slumped back in the chair

What was the point in arguing with him, he had no idea what had happened to me and Lissa

"What were you thinking tonight?" Dimitri asked, finally sliding into the office chair

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my mind from killing my mother

"You went out alone, somewhere you know a murdered might be kidnapping girls, alone and unarmed along with making yourself looking like one of those girls, Rose you could have died didn't you think of that?"

I looked at him then, his face a mask

The way he said it made me sound like a stupid child

Before I could say anything else Stan barged in

"Rose, you start work on Monday. Someone will investigate the 22nd case, you will not be involved. And thirdly, Lissa will not be put under protection we have no reason to believe victor is here since his parole officer said they talked to him half an hour ago"

"What, bu-"

"No, rose. That is what's happening, you agree or lose your job its as simple as that" Stan walked out the room

I got up to follow, only Dimitri grabbed me again

"GET OFF" I shouted pulling away from him

"Rose, you will only make it worse" I looked at him, he let go once he realized I wasn't about to kill Stan

I dashed out the office

"Lissa, come on. I'm taking you to Adrian's, were stopping at mine first to get some cloths" I said walking right out the door

Thank god my mum had already left, if she had been there I would not have been held responsible for my actions

Lissa followed

I climbed in the car and took of

"Did you really see him rose?" Lissa's little voice came from the next seat, she didn't want to believe it

"Yes, I saw him, he talked to me" I said, not looking away from the road

"I believe you rose" Lissa said

We both went into the apartment

Lissa can't fight, so I gave her some tazor's because anyone can use them

Once I had a bag full, and some of my latest security work

We left for Adrian's, where I was going to make impossible to get inside with out me or the office knowing

I went out tonight to find a kidnapper, instead I found a homicidal maniac

What a night

* * *

**oh yes what a night, tell me what you think**

**Review please, pretty please**

**i will love you forever and ever (thats a long time)**

**Anyway, probly another chapter 2morrow **

**so **

**night night**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**Review please**

**P.P.s**

**Got more exams in a week so just a heads up xx**


	16. Try it!

**Hay, another chapter for you**

**Would have wrought it last night only, true blood marathon. Have not slept at all, even skipped out on school (2 exams left, so on exam leave thank god)**

**so hope you like this chapter **

**Random fact : In Shakespeare's time, mattresses were secured on bed frames by ropes. When you pulled on the ropes the mattress tightened, making the bed firmer to sleep on. That's where the phrase, "goodnight, sleep tight" came from**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to the scent of clover leaves

Adrian, I stayed up nearly all night setting the new equipment

My phone started to buzz on the bedside table

"Hello" I said sleepy as I slumped back into bed

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Eddie's voice came down the line

"It's Friday, not Monday" I said yawning and snuggling into my covers

"Come in, am board. Oooow gossip you want?" Eddie asked, putting on his campest voice

"Shoot" I said, looking at the blinds where the sun was beating down and making them shine

"Someone got the case, guess who"

"Ok tell me who?" Now he had my attention

I heard his faint giggle down the line; man sometimes he can act gay

"Hal"

WHAT!

"Why, he's a retard" I growled

"That's what I was thinking, basically the boss thinks your crazy and only put Hal on it because it gets him off his back, and do you know what Hal's doing right now?" Eddie asked

"No, what?" I said looking at my half opened door way

"Going over Your paper clippings"

"HE'S WHAT! Who the hell went into my flat, hold on ill be right there" I placed the phone on loud speaker and shot out of bed

I pulled on a blouse and some black pants, shooting out the room picking up my shoes; I grabbed my car keys and phone

"Who the hell let him into my flat?" I asked

"Well...erm..."

"Eddie YOU DID NOT LET HIM INTO MY FLAT?" I shouted as I shot down the stairs, Adrian was standing at the bottom with my bag and a coffee

I forced a smiled shoving my keys into the bag, holding the phone with my shoulder and pulling on my shoes

Once that was done I gripped my bag and held my phone

"Thanks" I mouthed to Adrian, he can be sweet sometimes

"NO, rose like I would do that I like my kneecaps thanks it was... erm... your mum" He said in a small voice

I stifled a scream and I jumped into the car, plugging in the Bluetooth as I started the car

"How the hell did she get my house key?" I said as I shot out the drive

"There's a spear in the office for everyone's flat, and since she's your mum well, she gave consent"

I drove fast trying to calm myself down

"Rose, what are you going to do?" Eddie asked, I could tell that he was enjoying this

The little gossip

"You'll find out" I said hanging up as I pulled up outside the office

I walked in, breathing deep

"Rose, you're not meant to be in till Monday" Someone said

I ignored them, walked right up to Hal, he doesn't have an office

Because he's a tech wiz, NOT A INVESTAGATOR!

I took my notes, files and newspaper clipping right out from under him

"Ha-" He started till he seen me, he gulped and shrank back

I shot a smile

"Mia, where is my mother?" I asked, my voice level and calm

"Meeting room 1" Mia said with out looking up

I walked down the hall, walking right into the meeting room

"Who gave you permission to go into my apartment, did you have a warrant?" I said, my voice still calm

"I gave consent, we needed the information you collected" My mother said form the table

"Who gave you permission to enter my apartment Janine" I said looking her dead in the eye

She stood up

"I am your mother" She said, her voice showing anger at my complete disregard for her authority

"What, do I have to take you to court for you to get it into you skull; you are not my mother in any other meaning than biologically.

Now I will say this once if you ever go into my apartment with out my permission, I will make you wish I was never born.

But then again you already wish that, I'll make you life working here a living hell" I said, my voice calm my eyes never trailing from hers

"Rose, I will not have you threatening my staff do you want to lose your job" Stan said

I looked over; he had a smirk on his face. Perfect opportunity to fire me in front of a room full of people

But I fed up of his shit

"Stan, I really don't care what you think.

Fire me, I'll just go back to robbing and you know what the best thing about that is?

I know everyone of your tricks because I made them, and I always keep the best for me, so go ahead fire me. But ill just make it worse for you"

His facial expression changed, I laughed

"See you Monday" I said, I left the door open behind me

I passed the files back to Hal, then leaving threw the main door

I sidestepped Dimitri as he stepped in

"Rose?" He asked questioningly

"Bye" I said with out looking back

"ROSE!" Alberta shouted me as I made it down the side walk

"What?" I asked without turning back

"My office, now" She didn't sound angry, but annoyed

I turned around and walked back to her office

Once inside, I noticed that Dimitri was there as well

"Rose, about wha-" She started, I sighed

"Alberta, chill like I would go back to that. I just wanted to shit Stan and Janine up"

"Your mother" Alberta said sternly

See, Alberta was the one who was there when I was getting used to things around her

My mentor, but she had strong views on mine and my mums relationship

She was one of the few people around here a respected

"Alberta, if I have to go to court and get a divorce from my mum I will" I said looking right at her

"Rose, she's only doing what she's doing because she thinks she it's protecting you" Alberta said

I didn't say anything back

"Now, I no that your very passionate about this 22nd case" Alberta said

I just nodded

"Well, I'm with you on the way in which Stan is handling this. Hal does not know what he is doing; Stan's been treading on thin ice lately his boss has asked me to make a report about it.

So don't worry in a few days I will be in charge of the 22nd case, I have a offer for you if you're interested"

I sat up as she said this

"Go ahead" I said crossing my arms

"You did most of the work, all we need is the evidence. Which I think you are more than capable of getting, so when this case is handed to me I will hand it to you.

The only problem is you're not qualified to make the file for this case, which is where Dimitri will come into it.

You get the evidence and Belikov will file it and present it in front of the judge that sounds fair enough"

I nodded, but I knew there would be a catch

"Now, this is asking a lot from me, so in exchange I want to sort out your contract"

"What contract?" I asked

"For working here, it seams only fair we actually make one for you"

I nodded as Alberta ran things of her fingers

Half an hour later I was walking out the office and contract made

I now I have job, which I can only lose if I start doing illegal stuff

I also made a statement saying I will not rob banks again, apart from where work is concerned

So, all is good.

And from what I've heard about the way Stan has been working, he's going to get demoted

I smiled as I climbed into the car, my phone was flashing

Two missed calls from Lissa and a text

Calling her back, I realized that she was shopping

"Rose, meet me at hot topic, Main Street" I laughed and hung up

I turned the radio on as I drove down the road; most of my anger had gone

Finally everything was making sense, but I still feel a little strange letting Lissa out with out a guard

But, everything will be sorted soon

Thank god

"Hay Lissa" I said as I found her outside hot topic

"Come on lets go shopping" I smiled as we walked around

She seamed a lot more relaxed, even after what I had told her about Victor

"Why are you so bubbly?" I asked as Lissa payed for some new shoes

"Christian gave me some protection" Lissa said with a smile

"God you two have been together for ages and your only just being introduced to protection, god" I said, a smile playing at my lips

Lissa punched my arm lightly

"Not that protection, he gave me some pepper spray and this" Lissa held up her wrist, dangling from it was a sliver bracelet with a red diamond hanging from it

"Nice" I said

"It's got a tracker it in, so even if the pepper spray and the tazor down work you can track me down. Am safe" Lissa grinned at me

I couldn't help but smiled, Christian thought of everything

"Ow, I'm hungry" Lissa said, I laughed as Lissa rubbed her belly

Looking at my watch it notice that it was almost seven, most shops stay open later on a Friday

Looking around I noticed that we were on 22nd street

"Come on then let's go find somewhere then" I said pulling Lissa back towards the car park

"Why?" Lissa said moving back towards the restaurant

"Lissa come on, 22nd street" I said, I didn't mind being here

But I do if Lissa is here

"Calm down rose, Christian's waiting for us. I can handle being down here rose" Lissa looked so sincere

I nodded and walked into the restaurant

I felt into the belt of my pants

The gun was still there; before I left the office Dimitri had held me back

"Rose I want you to keep this on you" He said, pressing the gun into my hand

"Why" I replied looking down at the smooth black metal

"Because, I wont always be there to drag you from a gas filled flat. Plus you always take the dangerous route, I just want to make sure your safe" He said

I still remember the expression he had when he said this to me

He looked like he genuinely cared, like he wanted to protect me

"Rose are you just going to stand there?" Christian shouted over at me, I smiled and walked over

"Hay" I said, nothing insulting I do know how to behave in public

We sat a table of two back from the window

Christian and Lissa chatted lightly about what they had done during the day

I snapped in little snippets of conversation, but my mind was wondering

Our meals came; silence came over the table as we ate

The lights in the restaurant became brighter as out side became darker outside

After the meal Lissa had a coffee, while I sipped some red wine

Something flickered outside

My head shot up, my eye sight was better than most people

Threw the darkness of the street I see the gleam of a knife

As my eyes focused even more, I noticed a girl

I shot from my seat, running out the restaurant pulling the gun out and cocking it

The ally was empty, but I rushed in head first

I could hear a whimper

I slid along the wall, trying to trace the sound

Only it was gone

Nothing

All gone in a split second, moving my gaze around the area I notice again a small amount of blood

A earring laying in it

I pulled out my phone, snapping some pictures of the blood and the earring

I text Eddie really fast, I kept my back to the wall my gun raised ready for an attack

Eddie turned up with in 5 minuets

He brought the swab kit, I took the sample

Eddie finished up and the forensic evidence taking some more pictures

Once that was done we did another quick sweep of the area

After we were completely sure the area was sorted Eddie took the Evidence back to the office to get checked

I moved back to the restaurant, Lissa stood behind Christian

I nodded and we walked back to my car, Lissa sat in the back with Christian while I sat up front

"Rose what the hell were you thinking" Lissa said from the backseat, her voice was small

"Lissa, some girl was just kidnapped again. I wasn't going to sit there when I could try and help" I said not looking back

I could tell that it was bothering her, but she didn't say anything else

We pulled up outside Adrian's, who was already fast asleep on the couch

I walked right up to my room, I could of helped

But I was to slow, how many girls are going to go missing because I'm to slow?

I groaned and walked into my shower, wasting all the hot water I climbed out

Pulling on some comfy cloths I hopped into bed

Only, I couldn't sleep

I lay for god knows how long looking out the window

I sighed and went down stairs; Lissa and Christian were sitting watching a film

Adrian was snoring while hugging a bottle of Scotch

So I made my way into the kitchen

Rummaging threw the cupboards I found a chocolate cake

I sat down fork in hand and dug in

The clock told me it was half 12, two hours later I had finished the cake and sitting at the table with nothing to fidget with

I stood up, placing the plate in the sink

Half way threw washing the plate the bell rang

Lissa screamed, Christian said shit and Adrian said Huh

I moved around, making sure no one had jumped threw the window

Nothing, Lissa and Christian were looking over the back of the couch at me

Adrian was shamelessly scratching his balls and looking down at the scotch

I opened the door, standing before me was

Alberta, Stan, Janine, Hal and Dimitri

I stuttered for a second wondering what the hell they were doing here

"Going to let us in rose?" Eddies voice came from behind everyone

"Erm, sure" I stepped back, walking towards the dinning room

"Shouldn't you ask the owner first Rosemarie?" My mother said

"Sure, ounce's he's sober and not scratching his balls" I said stepping around Adrian

"Rose!" Alberta shot; I just shrugged my shoulders and held the door open to the main control office

"Sup?" I said, looking over the surveillance system

"We don't have this equipment at the office" Stan stated

"Nope, you don't" I said looking back at them, I sat on the counter

"Could you please go put something more respectable on" Janine said

"Could you please not nock at half 2 in the morning" I said

"Forget what she's wearing" Alberta said

"We got the results back, it was Kristy Alto who was kidnapped last night" Eddie said

Alto, Stan's second name

I looked at him, he looked ruff

"Huh" I said

"Yes, my daughter" Stan said

Stan has a kid? Now that's almost as shocking as finding out Tinky winky from the telly tubes is gay

"And..."

"Rose, we need you to come up with an Idea to get her back" Stan said

"What can I do? Apart from hand around the ally I don't have a clue"

"But you know how Victor works"

"Yes, yes I do. But that doesn't mean he's the kidnapper, apart from he's crazy"

"Rose, his care worker is being payed a high amount of money to lye about were he is, it has to be him"

"Well, I still can't help much because he knows me, he knows I work for you. So I don't think I can help"

"Rose, anything. Please it's my daughter" Stan said

He was showing emotion it was strange

"Fine, but I'll need to think of something. He's smart but he's also crazy, so just give me some time"

Stan was about to protest but Alberta cut in

"Rose, Dimitri will be helping you with what ever you decide to do. Tomorrow morning I want a plan weather its shit or good any kind of plan ok?"

I nodded; Alberta took everyone from the room Dimitri held back

"Go get some sleep, see you in the morning" He said, again I saw the same protective look in his eyes

I nodded and walked them all to the door

"Going to bed" I announced to Lissa and Christian

Adrian had fallen of the couch and was hugging his coffee table

Making my way upstairs my mind twisted to Victor and everything I knew about him

What ever it was I have to do, it was going to be hard

I took two sleeping pills since I knew I wouldn't sleep on my own

My lids became heavy as sleep over came me

* * *

**Oooow... so what will rose have to do to get stan's daughter back ?**

**Tell my your idea's **

**REVIEW please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**REVIEW please xx**


	17. Shot in the head

**Hay, busy chapter this one**

**A lot going on, so tell me if its to fast**

**hope you like **

**Random fact : The blind side made £300,000 last year (the film with sandra bulock)**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"OUCH" I moaned climbing out of bed

Stupid time of the month

I scrambled into the bathroom,

I'm out

Great, no freaking pills to take the pain away

Oooow

Lissa

I snuck across the hall to Lissa's room, going into the bathroom and going through the medicine cabinet

Thank god

250g

Great going to have to double the dose

"Rose" came Lissa's voice from my room

"Over here" I said taking a swig of water

"What's that?" Lissa asked her voice sceptic, looking down at the packet in my hand I held it up

Lissa read the label and flinched slightly

"Sorry" She said, a sympathetic smile on her face

"No biggy, so what's up?" I asked as we walked into her bedroom

"Dimitri's down stair's waiting" She said, her face watched my reaction intently

"Alright, just let me pull something on" I said stepping out of her room

When ever I have sleeping pills I get hot in the night, anyway I wake up in my underwear

I walked right into Christian, who was guiding Adrian to his room

Lucky for me Adrian was hungover, which consisted of him pushing past me and diving into his room

"Nice bra" Christians said with a smirk on his face

"I'll lend you it sometime" I said as I stepped past him

He followed me standing in the doorway

"Hay, maybe you could lend me the fillets as well" I picked up my heels and threw them at him

He ducked just in time

"Wow rose chi-" I threw another set of shoes at him, well I threw everything I could get my hands on at him

"Fuck" He said, moving into Lissa's room and closing the door

Before it closed I heard him say

"God, what's with her today?" To Lissa

I groaned and slammed my door, taking deep breaths I pulled on some jogging bottoms and a vest

Pulling my hair into a pony I made my way down stairs

"Hay" I said walking into the study which Lissa had left him in

"Hi" He said looking up from the random books on the walls

"Has Adrian really read all these?" He asked looking around again

Every wall in this room was filled with books that have been read

"Nope, he watched this film called. Harry, Laurence and something one of the characters was trying to impress this girl so he showed her his office,

which was full of books he told her that he bought all the books from second hand shops to make it look like he read them all. Adrian copied"

I said as I took seat on his therapist couch, pulling a cushion onto my knees as I pulled them to my chest

"So what now?" I asked as Dimitri took a seat across from me

"Well, we need to learn a lot about Vic-"

Only something snapped into my head

I was shot

Yes, state the obvious, but

It was Victor

When I was shot, I had started to inquire in the missing girls

So, he was trying to...

He didn't fire the bullet because he's got better aim

But...but

Jesse and Ralf were out by this point

They might not be smart enough to think to kill me

But they would for money

And...

Victor's Jesse's distant cousin

The perfect cover up, he knew about mine and Jesse's relationship

So, he helped them get out

They couldn't have broken out

"What?" I looked up and noticed Dimitri watching me

I retold him everything that just came to me

"So, what-" But I didn't let him finish

"I've got it" I smiled what was the best way to pull this off

"We need to break Jesse and Ralf out of jail" I said

"What?" Dimitri looked extremely confused

"If we break them out, offer them freedom and a massive amount of money they will be my little lapdogs... And, if the office don't inquire in the missing girls and just right it off as a party or something... Jesse pretends to kill me, then... then I can go to Victor's office, he'll think he's safe if I'm dead"

"Rose, that's a bit extreme" Dimitri said

"But that's the point, Dimitri if he thinks I'm dead then he wont expect me to turn up. With Jesse and Ralf I could get all the evidence we need" I said

Everything would work if we took it step by step

"What about... a funeral, and like you said J&R are stupid how would Victor believe they broke out again?" Dimitri asked

"Because, when they were out they got a hold of some of my equipment. They can say they used that, stage some bank jobs to keep the office busy. Well that's what Victor will think"

Dimitri thought this over for a little while

"Ok, you know them best. The office will have to know, but I will make sure they don't do any paper work" I nodded

Now time to get Jesse and Ralf out of prison

"I'll go over to the office and pitch the offer to the boss, I should be back in a few hours so stay here for now" Dimitri said as I showed him to the door

"Ok" I closed the door and went into the front room

"Sorted?" Lissa asked

"Yep, you and Christian are moving in with Tasha while this is happening" I said, daring Lissa to argue

She just nodded

"When do we go?" Lissa asked

"Late tomorrow, we just have to break J&R out of prison and stage my death" I said pulling the laptop from under the couch

"Don't ask Lissa" Christian said as he brought a plate in

There was a massive red mark over his eye

"Nice eye" I said, hacking the security system again

Getting the information for J&R's prison

Looking at the floor plan, the guard's and the security

They weren't a massive problem

Looking over the plans I got my Idea

"Eddie" I said once he answered the phone

"Hay, what's up?" He asked

"Get a car, my Alpha work and an OscMic ok?" I asked as I made my way upstairs

"Erm, ok" I hung up, showered and pulled on tight fitting cloths

Making my way downstairs I noticed Eddie and Christian sitting on the Wii playing boxing

"Come on Eddie, we need to get moving" I said, he looked over and noticed my expression

"I'll kick your ass when we get back" Eddie said putting the controller down

"So, what's the plan" He said as we drove out the driveway

I messed with the GPS putting the prison post code in

Climbing into the back I set up the OscMic over my cloths while sorting my Alpha work

Half way there, I had the security screens on mine, one button and the whole system would crash

And the best part, they wouldn't notice till later

Climbing back into the front seat I gave Eddie the low down

"I take it I can't tell anyone?" Eddie asked as we got closer to our destination

"Nope, just push the button when I buzz you" I said, Eddie pulled over

Climbing out I walked the rest of the way, Half way a car started down the road

Waving it pulled over

"Can I hel-" I didn't let sergeant mills finish her sentence

I slammed into her shoulder with a shock stick

I took her Id badge and waved Eddie down

Rolling the car out of site I hopped back into Eddie's car

"You know Rose, It amazing how someone gives you half an hour and you've got a plan that's impossible to go wrong" Eddie said as we made it to the out security

"Hay there" I said putting on an accent

The guard asked for my badge, which I proudly showed

Giving him a man eater smile as we made our way towards the main entrance

"You watch to much true blood" Eddie said as we pulled up outside the main doors

I pulled a tongue and got out the car

Walking through the main door I walked to the desk

""Well hello there am Sasha Mona, filling in for Sergeant Mills, she's not well today" I said in the same voice

"Badge" The bored desk clerk asked

Showing her she buzzed me in

I smiled, sending the pager to Eddie

A shock went through my left hand as Eddie disabled the CCTV

I smiled, moving down the halls

Most of the wardens were on a break at this time, only two patrolled the halls

I smiled as I made my way to Ralf's room, encountering no one

Working my Alpha work I had Ralf's door open in seconds

As the door opened Ralf looked up at me, first with boredom but sudden shock when he realised it was me

"Come on, need to get Jesse" I said, gripping his arm and dragging him out

"What, wh-"

"Ralf shut the fuck up or I'll break your nose" I said as I dragged him in the direction of Jesse's room

"Ro-" Before he could finish I shot my fist out happy when I heard the crunch of the bone

"I said shut up" Slamming him into the wall I worked Jesse's door

I got the same reaction but he didn't say a word, Dragging the two back the way we came

Out the front door, only I had to tazor the desk clerk

Eddie sat waiting in the car outside

I threw the two of them into the boot of the car

"Let's go" I said, strapping my seat belt

"That was fast" Eddie said, shock covering his face

"Yep, so get going before the notice" I said

We made a clean getaway

Halfway we drove into the middle of the woods

Making my proposition to R&J, they lapped it up

But that might have been because I had a gun to there heads

Man I was becoming psychotic

We all climbed back in the car, just as we reached Adrian's the news caught wind of there break out

I smiled as we stepped into the house

"Hay" I said walking into the front room

Lissa looked a little edgy but Christian looked read for a fight

"Hay" Adrian said noticing J&R, he looked quiet possessive, just as I was about to say something

"Rose" Dimitri's heavy accented voice came from the office

"Sup" I said walking in the office

"I told you I would talk to the boss about this, not go off and break into a Prison" Dimitri sounded slightly annoyed, but also proud

"Yep you did, but am a women of action. So everything's ready to role, just the next step my death"

I smiled sitting down, fluttering my eyelashes

"Sorted, got a make-up team coming to make it look like you've been shot through the head in a hour, and the spear room is set up for you"

I smiled brighter, he had thought a head

"Everyone knows it's fake, Tasha knows Lissa and Christian are going there. Adrian will put up with Jesse and Ralf, he's already agreed"

Dimitri said as he turned to the T.V flipping through the new channels

"Thanks" I said making my way towards the kitchen

"You got everything sorted?" I asked Jesse who was eating a bag of walkers

"Everything" He said looking a little weary

"Oh and boys, no shit. Because in a hour the worlds going to think you shot me through the head, this means you fuck it up I can kill you and get away with it" I said in a sickly sweet voice

Jesse gulped and looked away, Ralf was still sulking over his nose

"Good" I said walking back to the front room

The door went and the make-up team spent the next three hours doing my gun shot wound

Setting out my room, window and everything

A hour later my co workers were laying out everything that was needed for a murder investigation

Half an hour later pictures of my 'Dead body' were all over the T.V

My part was half done, the rest for now was down to Jesse and Ralf

The police took a dummy body out and loaded it into a van

Once the 'body' was gone I could get up

Dimitri had parked in the Garage, so I didn't have to hide on my way out.

Getting into his building was a little more tricky, I was stuffed into a massive box

Saying I was his new cabinet, once inside everything was a lot better

"Thank god that's over" I said taking a deep breath, Lissa and Christian had already taken off to Tasha's

Lissa was in tears, for real as she saw my body lying 'dead'

We didn't get a proper goodbye but I text her

Dimitri handed me a glass of water

"I'm going to bed" He said walking away

I shrugged and looked at myself again, it was awesome

Today had been very eventful, broke into a jail and faked my own death

Fun times

Yawning I walked into my bedroom, washing my face and climbing into bed

Tomorrow is were the tricky stuff would come in

* * *

**So... what do you think**

**Please Review this chapter, i want to know your opinion**

**Even if you havent reviewed before, please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**watched the original fame today, it rocked and read the Uglies trilogy it's amazing **


	18. You forget who was the Bitch in that

**Hay**

**Short chappy i no, might have another on 2night **

**So hope you like**

**And thanks alot for the reviews and the PM's, they made me smile :D thank you **

**Random fact : The end of a shoe lace is called an aglet **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to the familiar smell of Dimitri's aftershave

I smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers

Until I heard something smash

"Shit, sorry dude" Jesse?

I climbed out of bed, scratching my head and refusing to open my eyes properly

I popped my head out the bedroom door, there on Dimitri's couch sat Ralf watching music

Jesse stood in the kitchen, a half smashed plate in his hand. Dimitri looked like he wanted to kill someone

Grabbing my overlarge jacket, literally it goes down to my knees, and walked out the room with my arms wrapped around myself

"What are you two doing here?" I asked stepping into the kitchen, making sure I didn't stand on any of the broken porcelain

"Waiting for you lazy arse to get out of bed" Ralf said from the front room

I groaned and hopped onto the counter

"They have information for you" Dimitri said, his voice hard

I nodded and crawled across the counter, using the cupboard as leverage I leaned over and grabbed the dust pan and brush

Flipping it in the air and getting my balance, I caught it and passed it to Dimitri

"Come on, front room" I said pulling the back of Jesse's top as I hopped of the safe side of the counter

I dragged him in and sat him down

Turning of the T.V I stood in front of them

"Well?" I asked

"Are you sleeping with him?" Jesse asked, eyeing me and Dimitri

"No, what is it?" I said, becoming slightly impatient

"Then why are you in your panties?" I growled, zipping up the jacket

"Does it matter, I slept like this. So what have you found out?" I asked, trying to keep him on track

Only Ralf got in on it

"Nah mate, she's note boning the Russian. She wants' two like" Ralf said tilting his head, as his eyes dropped out of my eye line

"Ralf, they don't look back you know. You're hear for a reason, not to piss me of, what did you find out?" I repeated, I felt my face heat up slightly

"Chill rose, right-"

"Hold on did we even break up?" Jesse asked eyeing me up

I screamed then

"Jesse you sold me out, you think I would stay with you? Now-"

"Yer that's it we split up because you wouldn't go to the next level" Jesse said with a smile on his lips

I jumped him then, flipping the couch over with my force.

Only as my hand moved to slam into his face, Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist hoisting me up into the air

"Forget who the bitch in that relationship Jesse was?" I said with a snarl as Dimitri put me down

"Now, tell me what you came here to tell me or you're going out the window" I growled trying to step around Dimitri

"Ok, we found out that all the girls are still alive. But we don't know were, he bought that we killed you and that we broke out of jail. He wants us to do a bank job since he needs a little more money, we also bugged his office" Ralf said with a smile

"God, now get the fuck out!" I said, still trying to get around Dimitri

Dimitri turned around, giving me the 'wait here a second' look

I nodded just slightly, letting him show Jesse and Ralf out

"God, remind me why I inflicted that pain on myself again" I said flopping on the couch

"Because they can be useful" Dimitri said walking into the kitchen

"Sorry about the plate, I'll pay for a new set" I said sitting up and watching him

"It's ok, and by the sounds of this deal you're going to be bankrupt" He said, looking over

"Nope, still rich. They only set me back a couple of hundred, it's the bank robberies that are going to set me back" I said turning the T.V back on

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked, keeping the conversation going

"Because I will have to put all the money back that the steal, since there not willing" I said flipping through the channels

"I don't see how you have to pay for there mistakes" Dimitri said while mopping the floor

"Yer, neither do I but Stan will make me. Good thing I have a lot of insurance money" I said hopping up and taking the mop from him

"Ros-"

"No, Jesse and Ralf are my responsibility so, so are there messes" I said pushing him away

He resisted taking the mop back

Stupid high difference, bending my knees I jumped onto him back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist

He didn't react at first, well he put the mop down first

He pushed my body into the fridge, making me loosen my grip slightly

He turned around, keeping my pressed against the fridge

Now we were face to face, my heart rate speed up

Along with my breathing when I realized that I was only in my underwear

He held me like that for a few seconds, he started to pull away

But I tightened my grip, pulling him closer and pressing my lips against his

At first he didn't react, but then I felt his lips moving hungrily over mine

I felt his body pressing my closer to his, deepening the kiss

I closed my eyes, leaving it to my other sense

The warmth of his hands around my waist, the softness of his lips

The smell of soap, aftershave and shampoo filled my nose as I pulled him closer, my hands moving around his neck

Suddenly I was stood next to the fridge breathing deeply, Dimitri stood a few feet away

His breathing was deep

"Rose, I-" He began to say

"Don't" I said in a hard voice, moving out the kitchen I shot back into my room

Closing my eyes I leaned against the door

He kissed me back

But he pushed me away, god and people say I'm confusing

I groaned and moved into the bathroom, jumping in a cold shower I shook of all thoughts of Dimitri and started to go through everything Jesse and Ralf had said

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted through the door

"What?" I shouted back

"You need to come and look at this" He said

"Be out in a sec" I climbed out, towelling my body then pulling on some clothing

Stepping out I noticed Dimitri looking over the laptop

"Jesse & Ralf messed up" He said showing me the screen, Victor had found the bugs

"Crap" I said sliding onto the couch next to him and looking at the screen

"He thinks they are working with the office" He said

"We can work this, we have the information that the girls are safe. Looks like I'm going to have to go in, I always have to do things by myself" I said climbing of the couch and grabbing the phone

"Hay, Alberta we need to put Jesse and Ralf into witness protection programme...

Yes there bugs were found and they think there working for the office, so set them up somewhere safe... yes I've go a plan, Dimitri can get me the things I need ok, alright bye" I said hanging up the phone

"Ok, I'll need..."

* * *

**Ok... another crazy Idea from rose**

**Any Ideas... tell me **

**Review please**

**should be another chappy tonight**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**Thanks again for the reviews and PM's i love them xx**


	19. I will have him

**Hay**

**Another chappy for you :D, only four more chapters to this story **

**:( i no :(**

**hope you like **

**Random fact : having an orgasm gets rid of headachs faster than any pain killer :P**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I stood in the mirror fixing my lip gloss

Everything was sorted, and I look fine

Ruffling my new blond hair I stepped out of the bedroom

I walked over to the full length mirror checking my new purple dress

Along with the dress was a matching purse and clutch bag, accompanying my new outfit was a blond wig, freckles and blue contact lenses

Long with a body form, making my hips wider and my chest bigger

A fake tan, making me look like I had been on holiday

A diamond necklace, fake ID and a cute new name

Melisa Van Watson

Aged 22

I smiled at my reflection, I felt Dimitri's eyes on me

I didn't turn around just watched his expression in the mirror

I could see the lust in his eyes, but he kept his face the same as his eyes rolled over my body

I turned around, snapping my little bag shut

"I'm ready" I smiled, English accent full on

And not the posh accent, the normal one

I smiled, thank god for that bank job I got stuck with that English lad from Wallace

Even though at the time I wanted to strangle him

"Do I look to fake" I asked looking down at my little dress

It was way to short for me, trust me I felt like I was wearing a belt

"No, just like a over tanned English girl" Dimitri said

"The car outside?" I asked while eyeing up it ham sandwich

"Should be. You sure you don't want me to come as back up?" He asked climbing up

"Nope, I know what I'm doing" I smiled and walked out the flat before I could change my mind and put on something respectable

I took the elevator because those stairs and these heels would not go

"Hay" I said to Eddie as I reached the car

He had changed his appearance so he looked like a typical chuffer

He did a double take as I climbed into the back of the car, me and Eddie didn't talk on the way there

He had the same view as Dimitri, which was against what I was about to do

But I was not going to sit around in a flat till someone finds some evidence to lock up Victor

Half an hour later we were pulling up on the side walk outside a club

I smiled climbing out, putting my accent on as I gave Eddie instructions

As he drove away I looked at the que

There was no way I was waiting in that; making my way to the bouncer I talked my way in

This was harder than I would have thought, but eventually he let me in

The floor was laminated newspaper clippings of raves that have happened

The walls held dancers, which made the place look like a strip joint

I kept walking, time to act

I loved acting in school, it was so fun

I made my way to the bar, buying double vodka and downing it telling the bar tender to get me another one

After two I started to throw them into another guys drink when he wasn't looking, keeping clear of the security cameras

Half an hour past, and with the amount of vodka I was buying I should be drunk as a skunk

So acting like a drunken person I made my way around the club, sneaking into the VIP sweet

This was a lot easier than getting in, I smiled and stumbled up the stairs

Victors office was to the left, but he was in there

I got into the VIP sweet, there sat some models arguing over the best diet

I smiled this was perfect

"Well, I think you girls are beautiful" Best thing to say

See Lissa tried out modelling for a while, saying this line in a room full of models you will have a cat fight

"Why thank you" One said

"I'd love to believe you but I have massive thighs" Another said

This is were it gets fun

"Yer you do have humongous thighs" Another said

I smiled as the argument started, half a minuet later one had a clump of extensions in her hand while the other was screaming and kicking stuff

The security came out, trying to get the girls apart

But failing, so one went to get victor

This is my move

I slipped out the room, into the hall where the toilets our

Once Victor passed I moved as fast as I could in 6inch heels towards his office

Closing the door behind me I shot around the room, thumb tacking the walls with sound trackers and micro mini camera's thanks to the tech department

I also checked threw his draws

Nothin-

There, the second draw down help a portfolio

Pulling it out I gasped in shock, the images were of the missing girls

All in different rooms, only they were chained by the ankle to a pole

It would look like a nice hotel if they weren't trapped from getting out

But what stood out were the marks on the girls necks

Two puncture wounds dripping with blood

That must be where the blood in the all-

The door handle moved, slamming the desk I shot towards the window

Moving as fast as I could I opened it and half flung myself out the window

Only someone gripped my dress

"Hay" They shouted holding on tighter and pulling me back in

I dropped the portfolio as I was dragged back into the office

"Well, well what do we have here" Victor's snide voice said as I landed on my arse

"Melisa Van Watson, what a lovely name. What might you be doing in my office?"

I looked up, forcing myself not to shiver

"I'm a reporter" I said on a whim

It always helps to be a great liar

"Oh really who for?" He said pulling the rest of my things from my bag

"The Weathers, you know up state? Well I got wind of a club that was harbouring Vampire's, I work in the mythical department and it stood out to me. So I came down to investigate, someone told me about this club"

I said, keeping my facial expression one of fear but also pride

"Ah, can't say I've heard of it. Sounds intriguing might have a look" He said typing into his computer

I hid a smile, it was a real newspaper I used to read it

Full of crap about werewolves and Vampires like they could be real

"Oh, interesting but not my area of entertainment" He said swivelling towards were I sat on the floor

"Do have a seat" He said, I forced a smiled and took up a chair

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Victor asked, I was waiting for him to check the draw

"No, must have the wrong club. Unless you can give me any information?" I asked,

"I would love to be a help, do you have a notepad?" He asked

"No sir, I wasn't expecting to make any interviews" I said keeping my head down, faking shame

"Well that's quiet all right, Frank fetch this dashing young lady a pad" I smiled but refused to make eye contact

So for the next two hours I interviewed Victor on what he knew about Vampires

"One last thing Miss. Watson, why were you trying to get out my window?" He asked, his hands held in front of him

"Oh" I said, trying to force a blush

"I didn't want to be caught snooping around, I already have a record for breaking and entering. Your not going to call the police are you?" I asked trying to look cute and innocent

"Of course not, as long as you promise to send me a copy of the article you are righting?" He said a smile don his lips

"Of course it's the least I can do" I said smiling back, trying to show relief

"That will be all" Victor said, I stood as fast as I could

"Thank you" I said as I walked out the club, I couldn't call Eddie

Since I didn't bring a phone, great another great flaw in my plan

I took of my shoes and snuck around the side of the building, picking up the portfolio

Only a shot rang out above my head

I ran out the ally as fast as I could, keeping my shoes and dashing for the little woods across from the club

It was just across from a park, scrambling threw my clutch trying to find my beeper

Only it was gone

Great, then I heard the pounding of booted feet against the pavement

I can run, but without shoes?

Another round was let of, this forcing me to run fast

I dashed into the trees again, not letting there snagging branches slow me down

I shot out the other side and dashed down loads of side roads

Getting as far away from there as possible

My eyes were watering along with the sting from the contact lenses

I pulled them out and stuffed them down a grid, along with the blond wig

I stuck to the shadows on my way back to Dimitri's flat, taking the fire exit stairs and climbing through his living room window

Hopefully he would already be asleep

No such luck

I stood there looking at Dimitri who was sitting on the couch reading

Like always

"Ros-" But he stopped taking in my appearance

My hair was hanging across my left shoulder, my dress was in taters and there were a few scratches marking my arms from the trees

"Hay" I said catching my breath

He looked at me for a few more seconds them before I could think he was pulling me away from the window and into the kitchen

"What happened?" He asked as she started to check ever inch of me

"Can I tell you in the morning am tired" I said with a yawn

"Rose, if someone has hurt you. Touched you tell me" Dimitri held my shoulders as he said this

Then it clicked

"Dimitri, No one did anything to me. I got the scratches from running through some trees and the dress ripped the same way, along with getting pulled back through a second story window. Am good promise, just tired" I said smiling at him

He was so close, I could feel the heat of his skin

If I just move-

"Rose, you should get some sleep" Dimitri said pulling away

"Why do you always pull away?" I asked, slightly angry

"Rose, I've told you the reason's why we can't be together" Dimitri said while filling a glass full of water and handing it to me

"And there stupid, it's just you being more antisocial" I said taking the glass and taking a sip

"Rose, stop being childish" Dimitri said leaning on the island facing me

"Yes, because that's it. Am a child right" I said putting the glass on the side

Right there and then I pulled the dress of, throwing it in the bin

"Night Dimitri" I said, waking back to my room

I didn't feel his eyes on me as I walked

But when I turned to close my door I noticed his eyes on fridge watching me

I winked and closed the door

Man he was so frustrating

I will have him

I smiled as I jumped in the bath, then bed

And finally sleep

* * *

**So, will rose get Dimitri ?**

**What will they do with the portfolio ? **

**what does a spatula have to do with this story ?**

**All these questions will be answed in the next few chapters **

**Hint... The spatula has something to do with Rose and Dimitri... hum what could that mean**

**Any who, please Review as always**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Listening to kesha woop**


	20. Movie music

**Hay**

**Another chapter for you :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, loved the ideas you have about the spatula, but alas nothing as fun as that happens with the poor of spatula**

**Anyway hope you enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I shifted under the sheets, they felt heavy

I sighed and sat up

Nothing, it was strange, looking over at the clock I decided to get up

I had hardly slept last night, my head was spinning

Everything kicked in when I started to relax

I sat in a room with victor for over an hour and he didn't even realize it was me

I shook my head and pulled on some PJ's

Stepping into the living room I noticed a small stream of sunlight coming through the window

It was 6:30am and the sun was only just getting up

I laughed to myself and walked into the kitchen, on the counter sat the portfolio and the miniature screens of victors office

I picked up the laptop and placed it near the screen

While scavenging his office I found a code under his mouse mat

C4829

I tapped into the clubs security, victor's computer was easy to find

Typing in the code I was in

Everything he had sent, received looked up

Everything, even the deleted stuff

I smiled and sifted through his deleted things before going for the protected films

A slam came from the front door

"Rose?" Came Dimitri's voice from outside the door

When I had come out I had put the little chain across

"Yes?" I asked moving closer to the door

"Erm, could you let me in please" Dimitri said stepping back so I could open the door properly

"Hay" I said walking back into the kitchen

"You're up early" He said looking over the apartment

"Yep" I said looking over a order of bottles

All empty, and small

What was he doing I wonder

"What's that?" Dimitri asked looking over to the screen

"Victor's privet computer, just checking out the crazy stuff" I said shrugging my shoulder

I looked up through my eyelashes as he swigged down some water

Some of his hair had fallen across his face, his T-shirt was stuck to his body

God, he was gorgeous

"Just going to get a shower" Dimitri said walking away

I just grumbled and went through the rest of the files

There, perfect

I tapped into the main core, and there it was

His live streams of the girls

All in different, it didn't look like he had hurt them

Only, the marks on there next

It was strange, I flipped thought my notes

Ticking of the names with the images

12

Everyone accounted for, I just needed to try and find a place that looks like that

I flipped onto Google earth, going to 22nd street

There, a hotel three doo-

Famouse because of its prehistorical featurs

Includes

Beams

Art

Armour

Basement

A basement

With a side entrance?

I zoomed out, turning the point of view towards the side

There, I never noticed it before

Just in the corner was a half hidden door, but this picture was taken days-

Victor stepped into one of the girl's room

I looked more intently at the image

She didn't act frightened

She even smiled

Hum

"So-" I jumped so high

Dimitri stood behind me looking at the screen

"I've been in the shower for ten minuets and you've found out almost everything" He said smiling as he walked to the fridge

I scowled

"That wasn't nice" I said, Victor hadn't done anything

But I was sure it was there, I picked up the phone and called the hotel

"Hello" Came a males voice

"Hi, I'm looking for a room. Only it says here that you hotel has historical parts, such as a basement is it still possible to get into the basement?" Normally I would sit and talk about a room and stuff, but I'm so close

"No miss, we had the entrance blocked off five years ago"

"Oh, well thank you" I said hanging up the phone

"Should we wait till he's gone?" I asked turning around to Dimitri

"We should contact the office and tell them what you've found, then the next plan of action" He said taking the phone of me

"Sure, just getting a shower. You deal with all that" I said walking into the bathroom and closing the door

I climbed back into my disuse, and sighed at my reflection

I was fed up of all this, it might be fun for a little while but dam am fed up of not doing anything

"Ready?" Dimitri's voice came through the door

And I'm fed up of not having him

I huffed and walked out

"Sure, what did the office say?" I asked while flopping onto the couch

"A backup team will be a road away, you and me are going in. Your objective is to get the girls out, mine it to capture Victor" He said

I nodded and hopped up

"Ok, lets go" I said picking up my laptop

Dimitri didn't heasatate and we took the elevator to the car park

Climbing into Dimitri's range rover we took of

I watched for Victor on the screen as Dimitri drove down the road

"So, you take the left and I take the right" I said

"I don't have my pager so, were going to have to be careful" I said as we pulled up a road away

Leaving the car with the others

I picked up my IPod and my lock pick kit

Walking down the road, winking and Dimitri and taking of

I was to go in first, Dimitri was going to come in a minuet or two later so that I could draw Victor to me and Dimitri would grab him

I got on the balls of me feet and crept around the side of the hotel

The ally here was dark even in the sun

There, a small patch of light

The door had been left open a smidge

It had been painted over to look like it was part of the building

I plugged in my head phones and put the music on

Hay, in movies they get music when they break into places

I like listening to music when I break into somewhere

I smiled to myself and climbed into the little space

The drop was about three feet

I dangled, making sure no one had seen me

Dropping as quietly as I could I spun taking in everything

The room looked like the lobby of a hotel, only the wall paper had changed colour and started to peel in places

There was a musty smell

Something crawled across my foot

I didn't look down only walked forward to a door that was clinging by one bolt

I moved my feet as slow as I could, trying not to step on anything

My eyes adjusted too the darkens of the hallway just through the broken door

The walls were lined with doors, but the frames showed that the doors used to be made of metal

I moved faster now

Thanking Lissa in my head for making me go to dance classes when I was younger

The first door held a young girl called missy

I moved fast unlocking to doors

Moving with out checking who was in where, my main objective was to get the doors open then move back taking the girls behind me

A small umpf sound came from behind me

Looking back I noticed the bouncer from last night laying on the floor and Dimitri behind him

I smiled, giving him a wink and moving to get the last doo

Only something slammed into my side, throwing my into the door

I stifled a moan as they let me drop to the floor

Looking up I noticed a massive guy towering over where I lay

His foot moved to slam into my side, only I rolled out

Dam, I really wish me and Dimitri had time to get round to training

I shrugged off the pain in my side and darted out his way

There are advantages to being small and fast

He swung around trying to catch me, only I lashed out with my foot

Pushing my toes under his ribcage as hard as I could, only he pulled my foot as he grunted in pain

My back slammed against the floor again, but before I could react his weight was pressed down on me holding me down

"Hay pretty" He said, his breath on my ear

I shivered and squirmed trying to get from out under him

Only he held me stonger

I groaned in frustration, I hate being pinned down

"Not so good now hay missy" He said changing his hold

But before he could get it right my knee came up to his groin

Slamming it as hard as I could, a muffled scream came from him as he rolled over holding himself

I moved again to get the last door

Only his hand darted out and gripped my foot, I spun and slammed my foot into his ribcage

I groaned again and started to cough

I moved fast, unlocking the door and pulling the girl out

I did the same with the next five

Only Dimitri was fighting with some guy

I moved, tripping the guy and moving around them getting the rest of the girls out

Dimitri nodded at me as I moved past getting the last of the girls out, I gave them the boost up and out the door

All 12

I moved to go back and help Dimitri only something sharp pressed into my neck

I moved, only I wasn't fast enough

Victor stood behind me, needle in hand

Empty

I swayed, my head feeling ice cold

A rush of need went through my system as I slammed into the floor

My vision went blurry, but I didn't pass out

I lay looking at the filth on the floor

Everything looked tipped over to me

A shuffle of feet moved as another pair came up, all I could see were feet moving

A grunt came from somewhere and one pair of feet failed and tipped downwards

Only the other person must have caught them, I forced myself to try and move my arm

Only I couldn't move

The fait beat of music was to my left

I strained to hear what song it was

3oh!3 Photo finish

I laughed slightly, good song for when your laying down paralyzed

Someone's arms wrapped around my, lifting me of the floor like and cradling my in there arms

My head was still to the left so I couldn't see who it was

Only I knew it was Dimitri because I could smell him

I was lifted out the door and lay down on the ally floor

Dimitri leaned over me as he pulled himself out of the

He lifted me up once he got his stance, I could see the crowd of people moving around me

Getting the girls something to eat, warming them up

Victor in handcuffs next to Eddie

I still couldn't force my face to moved

Dimitri lay me down on a nearby table, pulling the wig of, thank god my head was itching like crazy, and then pealing of the freckly face mask I place on

"Rose" Victors voice came somewhere to my left

I ignored him, not like I could do anything else

"What did you do?" Dimitri's voice came from somewhere to me left

"It was a paralyser she should be able to move in half an hour" Victor replied

Dimitri didn't say anything, only picked me up and carried me off somewhere

I felt the cool leather of his cars seat as he placed me in the back

He climbed into the front seat and started to drive somewhere

I could see his eyes looking back at me every few seconds

I would have smiled if I could

This always happens to me, get the job done then pass out

Great

He was caught, and all the girls are safe

It's done

You know when I'm un-paralysed then I'm going to get my old job back

I like playing detective only, I didn't get the adrenalin rush I normally get

The car pulled over and Dimitri slipped out

His arms wrapped around me again as he pulled me out the back seat

He walked up the steps to our office

Why is it when ever I get hurt or something I always get brought here

Never the hospital?

But then again after that time I got a spike through my hand everyone's been to frighten to let me go the hospital again

He carried me through the halls

I rolled my eyes a Mia, which made her laugh

Dimitri lay me down on his chair, I was looking at the wall

I wounder how long this stuff works

I tryed to move my fingers but failed

Then I heard Dimitri on the phone

"Oh, so it is a paralyser. Mama what's the best way to work of the effects?" He must be talking to his mum

Hum is she a doctor of something?

He never said that, but then again he didn't talk much about his family

I could tell he misses them, must be nic-

Oh, Dimitri's warm hands pressed against the lower part of my leg

He moved his hands in a massaging way

Moving rhythmically, I started to get a little feeling in that part of me leg

I felt me foot twitch

Dam if only I could smile

Dimitri moved onto my other leg

When my other foot twitched, Dimitri moved his hands up towards my thighs

And trust me I didn't want my knee to bend; his hands were so gently and soft

I felt the coldness seeping away as my heart rate speed up

"Phew" I said as I started to feel the rest of my body

Fingers, toes, wrist, knees, shoulder, hip, back, neck

"Thanks" I said, sitting up and stretching my face

"God, I never want to be injected with that ever again" I said with a smile

"Its what he's been injecting the girls with, it's meant to give you a high and add more estragon into your blood stream so it becomes stronger. Victor has a blood dieses and he wanted to test his idea"

Dimitri said looking down at me

"Told you crazy, like a mad scientist" I smiled and crossed my legs

"Thanks for getting my out of there" I said looking at the door

Loads of people were walking about know

"Lissa's on her way home now, I just need to go check something. You should be ok in here right?" He asked looking around

"Sure" I smiled and snuggled deeper into his chair

I felt so tired now

I felt the familiar pull of sleep

And I welcomed it

Take that, stupid no sleep last night

* * *

**So... what did you think?**

**Good, bad, crap**

**Or something different alltogether**

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**No school till tuesday, woop **


	21. Hangover

**Hay,**

**Sorry about the delay, had the last of me exams last week along with courswork**

**But... done, everything I now have 10 weeks of school till collage/6th form**

**Yay (i am going to die of bordom)**

**Any way**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s**

**It's extra long for you**

* * *

RPOV

_**Three weeks later **_

Light streamed through my window, squinting my eyes I opened them slowly.

I snuggled deeper into my covers before bounding out of bed

My feet hit the floor and my knees gave way from under me

"Shit" I moaned as I pushed myself of the floor

Standing up I moved everything properly, I looked over at my clock

Normal time for me to get up and over to work

I smiled and stripped off, running through my apartment towards the bathroom to hop in my shower

I let the cold water run down my back for a while

I pulled on some work cloths and skipped down to the lobby and made my way to work

I stepped into my office, two coffees and a doughnut and made my way towards Eddies doorway

"Eddie" I said kicking the door open and stepping inside

"Rose, sup?" He asked as I placed a cup on his desk

"Nothing, pretty boring actually. Nothing for me to do, no one's robbing any banks so I get payed to sit on my arse" I smiled and plopped myself on his desk

"What's your plan for today?" I asked taking a bite out of my doughnut and looking through the two doorways at Dimitri's door

Only it was locked like it had been for the past one and a half weeks

When I asked Alberta she told me he was with his family

So, he's gone back to Russia, only he never told me

"Blood splatter analysis" Eddie said taking a section from my doughnut

I growled as he pulled his hand away

"With the white walls and red paint?" I asked dragging my eyes away from Dimitri's locked door

Eddie followed my gaze

"Yep" He said climbing up and picking up his white suit

"Yay" I said Jumping up and taking the suit from him

"Ro-" He shouted after me as I ran down the hall and into the room which was covered in white paper

In the middle lay a serious of body parts (all fake) filled with red paint along with a serious of weapons

"Can I?" I asked tuning around as Eddie walked into the room holding a file

"Fine, just don't used the mallet" I smiled pulling the suit on and some goggles

I picked up the hammer as Eddie stood behind a white wall

I took the hammer to the paint filled shapes, this helps Eddie understand how the blood splatters when hit, its great to take your energy out on

Half an hour later Eddie had all the information he needed, stepping back into my office throwing away the suit I flounced in my chair, turning the music on

"Rose" I sat up to notice Adrian standing in my door way

"Sup?" I asked whiled shuffling random peaces of paper about

"I need you to do something for me" He said sliding into the chair opersit me

"Depends" I said, if I knew Adrian this wasn't going to be fun on my part

"I need you to come to dinner with me tonight" He said, for once he looked nervous

"Adrian, No, how many times do I have to say no?" I asked

"Not a date, I have a business dinner with another company because were thinking of making a bond. Only the girls bringing someone with her, not from the company so I thought I would bring you because you can be charming" He said

"If you need someone charming ask Lissa" I said moving towards the filing cabinet

"Rose, please Lissa is busy. Pretty please don't make me beg" He said sliding from his chair and resting on his knees

"On one condition" I said holding up my index finger

"Shoot" He said sliding back into his chair, relief washed over his features

"You stop hitting on me, forever" I said

"A year" Oh, now it was a bargain

"Two"

"1 and a half"

"3"

"2"

"Deal" I said, putting my hand across the table and shaking Adrian's

"What time?" I asked

"Half 7, wear a dress" He said climbing up

"I am not pretending to be your girlfriend you know that right?" I said as he walked out the room

"Sure" Was all I heard before he disappeared around the corner

I laughed and leaned back

"Did you just agree to that?" Eddie asked walking in holding red splattered paper

"Yep, a free meal when do I ever say no?" I asked, hopping up I gripped my coat

"I am so bored, you busy?" I asked as I slipped my arms in

Eddie laughed at waved some sheets in front of me

"Fine" I said, pulling my tongue at him and leaving my office

"Mia, mark me out normal time ok?" I asked stepping past her

"No problem, you wont be able to do that of tomorrow though" She said with out looking up

I turned back around and walked back over to the desk

"How come" I said inspecting her bright orange nail varnish

"News is, so keep it quiet ok. Right I got locked in Stan's store room when I was looking for some staples, Yer I no me doing work? Right, so then I heard the big boss come in and start complain in about Stan's work and know he's asked for compassionate leave, so he's been demoted

Yep that means a new boss, now get this. Alberta's got the head honcho's job wicked or what?"

I looked at her and smiled

Alberta getting that job means no more paperwork for me at all

None

"That rocks" I laughed and jumped of the desk

"And don't worry my lips are ceiled, oh by the way how did you get out?" I asked walking closer to the main door

Mia groaned and through a wad of paper at me

I deflected it and laughed

I walked out the building and made my way to Lissa and Christians new apartment

That's one thing I love about my new apartment

No Christian

In our old flat it was like I had my own everything and we used the same kitchen

Lissa decided to get a new flat since I moved out, so they downsized nice and cosy for Lissa

Thank god I moved out before I killed Christian

I laughed and knocked on the door

"What?" Christian asked when he opened the door

Topless I might add

"Isn't there a rule that firemen have to be fit, how did you get in?" I asked pushing around him and stepping into the living room

"Baby, your looking at the reason that rule was invented. Lissa's at collage what do you want?" Christian said shuffling around me and flopping back onto the couch

"You wish, well tell her I dropped by and I can't make dinner tonight" I said looking around

I plopped myself down next to him and started eating his munch

"Oh, Yer why?" He asked taking the prêt soles back of me

"I've got to make Adrian look good at some work dinner thing" I said throwing a prêt sole at him

"Ha, have funs now get out" Christian said whipping a cushion at me

"You know you will miss me" I said sliding of the back of the couch and towards the door

"What like you missing tall dark and Russian" He said a smirk on his lips

I threw a cushion at him

"Shouldn't you be saving a kitten from a tree or something?" I asked moving out the door

"No kittens in danger today" He said

"Later" I said walking out

He clicked on that I liked Dimitri

God, can't a girl look at a lads arse nowadays with out people think you like them

But then again, I did pin Christian down and threaten him

Bit of a give away

I looked down at my watch two hours before I have to meet Adrian

I went and got the car and drove home

I put the music on, filled the bath and gripped a glass of wine

Even had candles lit and petals in the bath

I leaned down in the bath, sipping the wine

I cringed and spat it out; putting the glass on the floor I knocked over a candle, flicking water at the flame to put it out

Once that was down I peeled of the petals that were clinging to me

"Great" I groaned and climbed out, pulling the plug

I put the light on and hopped in my shower

So much for relaxing in the bath

Half an hour later I sat fiddling with my hair, pulling it over my left shoulder in rollers

I slipped on a simply black dress and heels

Earrings and matching necklace

I sat in front of the T.V with the hair dryer going over the rollers

Drying and curling my hair, I sat watching Americas next to model and sipped on coke

Once I was satisfied I UN rolled my hair and added a little makeup

Making my way out, I waited for Adrian to pick my up

His sleek car pulled up, before he could get out to open my door I stepped around and climbed in

"Wow, rose you lo-"

"Don't, you're not aloud for two years" I said strapping my seatbelt

"No compliments, wow rose how will you cope?" He asked while putting the car into drive

"Do you want me to bring up the McKinley project?" I asked, half joking

"No" Was his instant response

"Good, now drive" I said, messing with the radio till something I like came on

"So what's this client like?" I asked looking out my window

"Young, maybe 18 19. Female from Russia, stumbled across the oil well in her family back yard. Very smart and a big deal" He said, giving me the eye

He only ever gives me the eye when I stop him smoking

"I'll be on my best behaviour" I said, smiling a wide smile and flashing my teeth

"Ro-" Adrian began, but again I jumped in

"Oooow, look were here"

He pulled the car in and we walked into the restaurant

"Table for four booked under the name Adrian?" He never gives in his second name, only because last time he did he broke a vase worth £2000 and his dad got billed

"Right this way, your guest called saying they will be a little late" Adrian nodded as we sat at our table

We took the seat's facing away from the door

"What would you like to drink" Our waiter said pulling our his notepad

I noticed his eyes wandering down my dress

"Nothing were waiting for someone, thanks" Adrian said dismissing the waiter

"We are so not tipping" I said picking at my napkin

"Why?" Adrian asked looking for our waiter

"Never mind, were just not" I said putting my knife and fork next to each other

"Adrian?" Came a Russian accent from behind up, Adrian stood up and shook hands with a small girls

She had thick brown hair, a curvy figure and massive bro-

Dimitri's brown eyes, god are they Russian eyes or something

"Victoria, nice to meet you. This is my friend Rose, rose Victoria"

I shook her hand and said some sort of reply

"Adrian, this is my older Brother Dimitri, Dimitri Adrian"

"Adrian" Dimitri's voice came in slight shock as he stepped around Victoria

How had I not seen him?

"You two know each other?" Victoria asked in shock

"Yes, we met through a-"

"Me, hay Dimitri" I said

"Rose?" Now Dimitri looked confused

And dam was it hot

"Maybe we should sit" Victoria said taking a seat

"You're in oil?" Dimitri asked as Adrian sat down

"Yes, family business" Adrian said, Victoria smiled and said the same sort of this

"So how did you two meet?" Victoria asked looking between her brother and me

"Work" I said

"Oh, you were the one on the missing girls case" Victoria said, recognition was on her face

"Faked your own death, how was that?" She asked while giving the waiter her order

"It was fun, got a little bored and my eye kept twitching because some of the fake blood got in it" I said giving him mine

"Sounds cool" She smiled

"So, you own your own oil company? Must be fun" I said

"Boring as hell, brings the money in though. Can't be as fun as your job" She said, I could feel Dimitri watching me

"Nope, all I did today was bash up gooey bags full of red paint" I said thanking the waiter as our drink arrived

"Why were you doing that?" Dimitri asked

"Had nothing to do and Eddie was doing blood splatter analyses so I assisted" I said smiling

"I thought you weren't aloud in there after last time?" Adrian said, confusion on his face

"What happened last time?" Victoria put in, looking overly entreated

"Nothing" I said shooting Adrian a death glare

"She had a fight, got red paint all over the main office. Someone though someone had been shot, let just say it got totally out of hand"

Adrian said smiling at Victoria

"Let's eat" I said distracting everyone from my mad life

I sat in silence while the other three talked business

"We should go for a drink to celebrate" Victoria said a missive grin on her face

"Great Idea" Adrian said while taking care of the cheque

"There's a nice little bar down the road" Victoria took the lead and we all followed

We all sat a the table talking about silly things

Then the competition started

"I hear in Russia they like vodka?" Adrian said, smiling at the two siblings

"Yes, I can drink any man under the table" Victoria

"And your only 19" Adrian said

"Legal in Russia" Victoria said

I laughed

"Plus I haven't seen anyone out drink Dimika" Victoria said swotting at Dimitri's arm

I suppressed a laugh

"So game on?" I asked looking between the other three

Adrian nodded along this Victoria while Dimitri just shrugged

As this night was going on he wasn't talking much

Adrian orders four bottles of Russian standard vodka and 16 shot glasses

We all took a bottle and four shot glasses

"Is this Dimitri Belikov I see letting his hair down?" I said cocking an eyebrow

"I have to hold up my reputation" He said, a slight smile pulling at his lips as his eyes shifted for a second towards Victoria

1 shot

2 shot

3 shot

4 shot

1 bottle

2 bottle s

3 bottles

"ALL THE PICTURES HAVE BEEN BUR-opts"

My left arm was totally numb; I tried to turn onto my right side

Only something was holding it down

I groaned and limply pushed at what was on my arm

Only it didn't budge

And it was warm

I creaked my eyes open, only to squint and squeeze the shut

"Fuck" I whispered, and that still sounded to loud for me

What ever or who ever was on my arm shifted, I felt the weight of what ever I was on shift

And my arm became free, only I was still leaning to the right trying to free myself

I flopped downwards, my face connected with solid ground

And it was cold

I shifted trying to make my arms lift me up

Only they wouldn't

And worse my head was pounding so bad

"Are you ok?" Came a thick Russian voice, still tinged with tiredness

"Huh" I groaned as Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and placed me on the bed

I guess it was the bed, I wouldn't open my eyes

"What the hell did we do last night" I groaned about to flop on the bed only to slam into Dimitri's shoulder

I let my eyes open then, taking in my surroundings

We were in Dimitri's room, on his bed

By the door lay my shoe

Yes one show

I squinted and looked to the mirror

I sat there, my dress half up my legs my hair in a wild of curls and a massive rip in my tights

Next to me sat Dimitri, his hair hung in his face

His shirt half undone, one shoe off

I couldn't help but laugh, only my head hurt

"We drank, you sang, a lot happened" Dimitri said pulling his other shoe off

"You remember?" I said in disbelief

"Told you I had a reputation to keep up, come on I'll make you some coffee" He said, pulling my up and supporting me out his room

"Did we.." I said looking back to the room and our dishaven clothing

"No, you were passed out before we even got here" He said

I stumbled over to the couch

Sitting down a squeal came from under me

I shot up, noticing Adrian lay on the couch

"Take it Victoria's in the spear room" I said, opening my eyes properly I rummaged through his medicine cabinet and took some head ach tablets

"Yes" Dimitri said, putting some eggs on along with the kettle

My head throbbed

A pressure behind my left eye increased

I dropped my glass and clung to my head

"Rose?" Dimitri said in worry

"Migraine" I groaned leaning against the counter

"Just don't make to much noise please" I said

Only just then Victoria burst out the spear room and dived on Adrian, causing him to scream out

My head split and my vision burst into red spots as I felt everything around my drop

Stupid hangover

* * *

**Soo... what did you think?**

**Sorry again about the delay, but exams come first :( unfortunatly**

**But I'm done with them so you get me to yourselves**

**Anyway, as you all know this is coming to an end**

**And since am a push over**

**If you want a squal then i'll do one**

**But only if i get enough people asking for it**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S **

**So review and you might get a whole new one :P**


	22. Spatula

**Haya**

**Another chapter for you :D**

**OMG one more chapter left :(**

**it's almost the end, or is it? You decide **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Water dripped down the side of my face and seeping into my hair

I moved my arm to wipe it away, only someone else hand got there first

I opened my eyes only to have my view covered by a peach coloured cloth

The source to the water

I pushed up on my elbows, feeling a lot better

"How are you?" Lissa asked from next to me

"Better, god never again" I said swinging my legs around giving Lissa room to sit on the couch next to me

"How did you get here?" I asked looking around my own apartment

"Dimitri called asking were you hide your spear key" She said passing a glass of water over

"Oh" I said simply, looking at my watch it turned out to be 12pm

On the next day

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked looking at the light coming through my window

"You had a migraine so maybe a day and a half" Lissa said climbing up and putting the T.V on

"Oh, how long have you been here?" I asked as she flipped through the kids' channels

"Since this morning, Dimitri had to go to work. His families finally set in there new home" Lissa said settling on Nick Jr

"Huh?" I asked pulling the blanket around me and through the wet cloth on the table

"His family's moved over here, he's been helping the settle in that's why he wasn't in work the past two weeks" Lissa said, looking at me strangely

"Oh" I said suppressing a laugh at the T.V

"Oh, Alberta called saying when you wake up go in she needs to talk to you" She said flipping to the music channel

"So you go shower and I'll make you something to eat"

I smiled and kissed her cheek before hopping of the couch, the shower was exactly what I needed

I even washed my hair four times, it just felt nice to be clean

I left my door open slightly so I could here the music playing while I pulled on some work cloths and heels, since I'd only be in work for a hour of so

Making my way into the kitchen I notice Lissa sitting on a stool eating a tuna sandwich

Next to her sat a bacon batch, god I knew there was a reason I love this girl

I pulled up next to her and read the magazine page she was on

"On your way to work could you drop me of at school?" Lissa asked not looking up

"Sure" I said diving in and eating as fast as I could

"Oh and get home earliest tonight were going out for something to eat, a girly day which means no Christian, I'd love to hear about this meal you and Adrian went to" Lissa said with a smirk

I grunted, swallowing what I was eating and took the plates to the sink

A quick rinse and we were out the door and in the car

Lissa hopped out the car, almost falling over because of the weight of her bag

I waved and drove down the road making my way to the office

Mia had the day off, leaving the boring not fit male secretary in

"Is Alberta free?" I asked walking towards the desk

"She's in a meeting, should be done in a hour" He said

I nodded and walked down to my office

I smiled noticing that Dimitri's door was slightly open

"Hay" I said walking into Eddie's office

Only he wasn't there

I looked around, only he wasn't there

Dam

I walked over to Dimitri's office kicking his door open I stepped in

There he sat at his desk, shirt sleeves rolled up and looking intensely at some blueprints

Across from him sat my mother

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She said turning around to look at me

"My mother never taught me that" I said placing the coffee on the desk

"That's a thanks for yesterday" I said shooting a grin at Dimitri

"Thanks" He said taking the cup and finally looking up

"Eddie not in?" I asked leaning on the desk

"He's looking at a murder scene" Dimitri said finally sitting back and looking up at me

"Ah" I said sliding of the desk about to leave

"Because Rose, people actually do work here" My mother shot

"Shame you don't, see you later Dimitri" I said walking out the room

"Rose?" Victoria said walking down the hall

She was in lose jean and a top, massive sunglasses on

"Hay" I said walking towards her

"How's your head" She said looking into Dimitri's office while talking to me

"Better, yours?" I asked with a smile

"Killing still, Oooow coffee" She said walking into Dimitri's room taking the coffee of his desk

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Dimitri asked Victoria

"Yep, mammas not here to say anything. You busy?" She asked looking at his desk

"Come on Victoria, I'll show you the Blood splatter analysis room" I said walking down the hall to my favourite room.

"Cool" She said running after me, Dimitri's coffee still in hand

So for the next hour me and Victoria through paint filled water balloons at each other

"God I am taking that home to put on my wall" Victoria said rolling up one of the sheets

I laughed and walked back to my office peeling of the suit which was now bright red

"What have you been up to?" Eddie said while winding up his red string

"Nothing" I said with a innocent smile

"Oooow I love this song" Victoria said turning up the radio and started dancing in the middle of my office

I laughed and sat at my desk, looking for my phone

"Rose?" Alberta said stepping into my office

"Coming now, Eddie keep an eye on Victoria for me please" I said walking out the office and following Alberta towards the meeting rooms

I stepped into the meeting room, and it was full

Alberta took the head seat while I stood at the end of the desk

Everyone looked at me, I stood tall

"Rose, I have a proposition for you. You work with Belikov was exemplary, I would like to promote you to a Background Investigator" Alberta said getting right to the point

"Erm, thanks" I said slightly uncertain

I didn't realy want to go into Background work

Its so boring, that's why Dimitri did all the righting and I did the fun part

"You don't sound to eager" Alberta said, she knows I don't want the job

"It's not my think, I like what I do know" I said only paying attention to Alberta

"That's fine rose, you will always have that position since your the only person who can do that. However I would like you to take up a course, only so that you have a qualification. Is that ok?" She said, raising one eye

I knew I didn't have a choice

"Sure, give me some options and I'l-" Only I noticed a fleck of red paint on my finger

I loved that blood splatter analysis room, and it could help me if there was blood left behind at the bank

"I'll take blood splatter analysis course" I smiled

I heard Alberta laugh slightly

"Ok, I'll set that up for you. In the mean time do what you normally do, and if there's nothing for you to do go out with Eddie he can help you with your collage work"

"Ok" I said

"Dismissed" Alberta said to the table

I walked right out making my way to my office, Victoria and Eddie were there batting balled up paper at each other

"What was the meeting about" Eddie asked batting it back to Victoria

"Oh, promotion I turned down and now am going back to school to do blood splatter stuff" I said leaning against my door frame

"Nice" Eddie said with a laugh

"So, they can't ban me from the white room" I said smiling

"Rose, they couldn't in the first place even when they tried" Eddie said laughing

Next minuet Victoria started making tennis noises

She took on the grunts on the men while Eddie did the high pitched sounds women make when they hit the ball

I laughed and watched them

I felt a shadow from behind me, there stood Dimitri looking slightly confused but I could see the humour in his eyes

"ROSE!" Someone shouted down the hall

Looking out I noticed my mum walking towards me

"Yes?" I said stepping around Dimitri and into to hall

"Why did you turn that job down, it's the best dam offer you are going to get" She shot standing five steps away from me

"Because I don't like that job, it's not for me" I said, trying not to get worked up

"Rose, you can't pick and chose your jobs. Don't you have any respect?" She growled

"Yes I can, and yes I do. I like my job and am keeping it, you have no right to tell me what to do" I shot

"I am your mother" She shot again

"Yes, but after the age of 18 you have no control in my life. Then again you had no control on me ever, drop it I've chose how I want my life to be" I said looking her dead in they eye

We stood in silence for a while, then she walked away

I sighed and walked into my office

"Did you just have and argument with your mum without arguing?" Eddie asked

"Yep" I smiled, looking at the clock on the wall I jumped right back out of my seat and out the door

"Where are you going?" He shouted after me

"I have to meet up with Lissa" I shouted as I rushed out the building and into my car

I took off

Lissa stood outside my apartment block

She looked nervous

"What's up?" I asked putting the car into drive

"I went up to your apartment and... and the door was kicked open and-" I didn't give her chance at finishing as I took off to the building

Taking the stairs two at a time

When I reached my apartment I noticed the door was clinging to one hinge

As I walked in I noticed most of my Apartment had been ripped up and flung across the place

"Fuck" I said looking around at everything

"I called the department, they said they will send someone over to fix the place up and put a security system in. Your coming to stay with me till it's done, they said maybe two to three days" Lissa said coming up behind me

I groaned and flipped my arms around

"Fine" I said, there was no point in complaining about things now was there

I walked into my bed room, grabbing some cloths that hadn't been stolen or ripped and some blankets

Since Lissa on has a one bedroom flat

"Ready" I said and stomped down the stairs

Lissa drove because she could see the mood I was in

I am so fed up of all this

Why can't everything become normal

Lissa pulled up outside her's

She unlocked the house while I found a parking space, inside I found Christian sitting on the couch again

"Do you do anything?" I asked throwing my bag at him

"What happened to the meal?" Christian asked swotting away my bag

"Rose got broken into, she's staying with us for a few days" Lissa said

"Oh, alright" Christian said shooting me a wicked grin

Which I returned with a scowl

"Don't kill each other" Lissa said walking into the kitchen

We sat in silence for a hour while watching some crap film

"Hamburgers for tea" Lissa said

"Rose, Christian could you role them out and that I just need to go to the shop" Lissa said grabbing her coat

"I'll go baby" Christian said looking at me wearily

"No, I'll go you wouldn't want to buy what I need" Lissa said blushing a little

I laughed at walked into the kitchen, Lissa had set everything out

Even made the burger meat

We just have to make it the right size and put them on the trays

"Christian get your arse out here, you are doing this as well" I shot taking a handful

Christian came in, I split the bowl and put half the meat into Christian

"How's your hangover" Christian said, making small talk

I can do this, I have to put up with him for the next two days

"Gone, did Lissa tell you?" I asked placing the meat on the tray

"Nope Adrian, said you woke up in a hunky Russians bed" Christian said wagging his eyebrows

I suppressed a groan as I flatten the burgers with a spatula

"Get up to anything fun in his bed?" Christian said while working

I could feel my anger growing

For a few reasons, one because Christian was being nosy, and that nothing did happen

"Shut up" I shot

"Why? Only making conversation" He said, faking innocents

"Yes, an I am warning you if you keep this conversation going I will shove this spatula so far up your arse you will be singing like and opra singer" I said, faking innocents to make the threat sound more real

Christian didn't say anything for a few minuets, we worked in silence

Until

"So, how was h-" He didn't get to finish before I whacked him with the spatula

The hamburger that was on the end splattered all over us

"Hay" He shouted picking up a tray and hitting me with it

I swung with my spatula and hit him in the hip, she swung the tray hitting me in the face

I lobbed the spatula getting him right in the eye before I jumped him

We tumbled into the front room, the pair of us trying to get the overhand

"God, I can't leave you two alone for half a minuet" Lissa said from the front door

I looked up and then back down, climbing of Christian I stood up

"Lissa, I can't do this. If I stay here I will kill him" I groaned pulling meat of my top

"Rose, your my best fri-"

"Lissa I no, I'll stay at a hotel or something" I said

"You are not staying alone, Rose your flat was broken into. You will stay with us or someone else that's it" I groaned

Lissa isn't very assertive, only when someone she loves is in danger

"Fine" I said

"I'll find someone and call you when I get there" I picked up my bag

As I walked towards the front door I noticed the spatula

Looking back I noticed Lissa was a my side, Christian was leaning over picking up the mess

I gripped the spatula and threw it at his arse

He screamed out, leaning up and clutching his but

"Told you I would make you scream like an opera singer" I shot and walked out the door

Giving Lissa a hug I climbed into my car

Where the hell would I go

Eddie was out tonight

Mia had gone home to see her dad

No way could I go to my mum

Or Alberta

Adrian I would kill

The only person I could think of was Dimitri

He has the spear room, I smiled to myself

I made my way to Dimitri's

* * *

**So... What did you think?**

**Thank you for the reivews (even if you dont normaly do it)**

**So the next chapter will be an M**

**And if there is a sequal there will be a lot more M's, i normaly only do one in a story depending on how fast it moves**

**If there is a sequal i have to do that last one in my Kick ass Storys (dont even know what am doing for that one)**

**so Rivew**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Last chapter will be up later on :D, will take me a little longer to wright because of the context dont want to be crude **

**x**


	23. Tall Dark and Russian

**Hay**

**The last chaper :'(**

**But fret not read the AN at the end to find out my plans :D**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"Hay" I said as Dimitri opened the door

"Hi" He said looking down at me

I must have looked a mess, standing on his doorstep meat in my hair and flower all over my

"Come on in" He said stepping back

"Thanks, is it ok if I crash here for a few days?" I asked turning around once I reached the front room

"Sure, may I ask why?" He said making his way over to the kitchen

"Hay rose" Victoria said from the couch

"Hay, and my place got broke into. Got the team round cleaning the place up and putting the security system in" I said

He nodded and grabbed another cup from the side

"Why didn't you go Eddies?" Victoria asked

"Trust me I went through everyone, Lissa I tried to kill her boyfriend, Eddie is out, Mia is at her dads, no way am I going to my mum and it's not like I can go Alberta's" I said putting my bag on the floor

"Your stay here so often you might as well move in" Dimitri said while making a coffee

I smiled

"Can I use your shower I have meat in my hair" I said pulling a little bit more out

"Sure, put your things in the spear room" Dimitri said moving around

I made my way to 'my room' Locking the door and I hopped in his shower

I forgot to grab some stuff to clean myself with

And there was no way I was leaving it to chance of having my hair smelling like meat

I grabbed Dimitri's shampoo and conditioner and worked it into my hair

Along with his body wash, I finally climbed out when the water was starting to run cold

Wrapping up in one of his fluffy towels I walked into my room

I love his towels, because he's so tall they reach to the floor when I'm rapped in them

It's great

I rummaged through my bag, pulling out a large top but that was all I could find to wear

I pulled the top on; thankful it went down to my knees

Stepping out to the sound of my stomach rumbling I noticed Dimitri in the front room

"Has Victoria gone home?" I asked sitting on the other side of the couch

"I dropped her of while you were in the shower" He said handing a box over to me

Opening it up I found a massive slice of pizza

"Thanks" I said scoffing it down, while watching some soap

I climbed up; putting the box in the bin and getting something to drink

On the counter I found a tray of brownies

Hay I'm only human

I grabbed one along with a glass of milk and settled onto the couch next to Dimitri

I kept looking over, trying not to move my head so he didn't notice

His hair was lose framing his face

His shirt clung to his muscles

God

I pulled my eyes away and watched the rest of the show

We sat in silence, me flipping through the T.V channels, him reading his book

I closed my eyes and leaned deeper into his couch

I lay like that for ten minuets or so letting myself relax slightly

The weight of the couch sifted, I felt Dimitri body heat as he leaned over me to turn of the lamp

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, his deep brown eyes looking down at me

He leaned forward just an inch; I moved the rest of the way

Pressing my lips against him, I felt him respond instantly

His lips moving over mine, warm and soft pressing down

I closed my eyes and let the feel of his lips against mine take over

Only he leaned back, pulling his lips away from mine

I wasn't going to let him pull away this time

I pushed up, forcing my lips against his

He responded again, he continued to pull back but I kept moving forward

Soon I was leaning over him, his hands rested on my hips

Half heartedly pushing me back

"Ros-"

"No" I whispered against his lips

"We carn-"

"Can"

"We-"

I pulled back then, my legs straddling his hips

"We work in the same building, not together. I don't care about age, now stop making up excuses" I said kissing him again

I felt him growl, a shudder went through him as his arms wrapped around my pulling me closer

He lifted us up of the couch, my legs wrapping around him as he walked us into the bedroom

"Change of mind" I gasped as he laid us down, moving his legs between mine as his lips moved down my neck

His hands moved down my side as mine moved over his chest, and then it hit me

I pulled back for a second, I had to tell him

"Dimitri" I said, my voice weak

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling back to look at me

"I'm... I'm a virgin" I whispered looking away slightly, I felt the blush cross over my cheeks

I felt his hand move to my face, forcing me to look at him

"Roza if you're not ready that's fine" He said before pressing a light kiss against my lips

"It... it doesn't bother you?" I whispered

"Roza why would it?" He whispered back, the room was pitch black but I could see his eyes twinkling above me

I leaned forward pressing my lips against his, instantly they responded and he didn't pull back

This was knew for me

I moved my hands down his well sculptured chest and started to lift his shirt up

"Are you sure?" Dimitri's husky voice came from my neck

"Yes" I breathed moving the top up faster

"Rose, this is a big thing, are you sure?" He asked again looking me dead in the eyes

"With you, then yes" I said, keeping eye contact

Dimitri moved down pressing his lips furiously against mine

His hands pulled at my own top while I get his over his head

My hands went right to his pants, unbuttoning them

Before I could do anything else Dimitri pulled his pants the rest of the way of

He leaned back looking down at my, his arms around my head as he positioned his body between my legs

I felt his erection pushing against me as he leaned over me, his eyes stayed on my face as his lips moved to mine again

My heart rate doubled as his hands moved down my side, and rested against my breast

"DIMITRI OPEN UP!" I heard Victoria shout from the front door, the bed shifted slightly as the pair of us jumped

I surveyed the situation; there I lay on Dimitri's bed only in my girl boxies Dimitri positioned over me only in his boxers

And his little sister was banging on the front door

"If you don't answer will she go away?" I whispered as Dimitri's eyes moved over my body

"No" he groaned and climbed of me

I moaned at the loss of friction his body had caused

He turned back around to look at me before looking around for something

He pulled on some pants and pulled the bedroom door over, making his way to the front door

I could only see the kitchen from this angle

I shifted on the bed, moving behind the door

Victoria walked in

"Left my phone" She said walking into the front room

"Hurry up, I want to go to bed" Dimitri said staying by the door

Victoria looked around the main rooms and then back at Dimitri

"Has rose gone to bed?" She asked

"Yes, does mamma know you left?" Dimitri asked

"Yep, she's in the car" Victoria said grabbing her phone

"Tell her I said hi" Dimitri said as Victoria walked out the door

"Will do, tell rose I'll see her tomorrow" Victoria said as Dimitri closed the door

He sighed and I shifted back to the bed, I lay down one leg bent at the knee and my arms behind my head

"Hay" Dimitri said walking back in

"Hay" I said as he lay down next to me

We both lay there for a minuet looking at his ceiling

I shifted, moving my body over his

I straddled his hip, feeling slightly conscious about my body

"So..." I said looking down at him

His chest was tones as where his arms, god he is sexy

I dragged my eyes back up to his

His eyes moved up my body, moving over every curve before resting on my eyes

"So" he said, pushing up on his elbows and looking at me

I moved my legs so they were on the inside of his, shifting my body down

I pressed my lips across his chest, moving down to the curve of his hips

I pulled down his boxers in one smooth movement

I looked down his body, taking everything in, every inch of him

Dimitri didn't move, just watched me

I pulled one hand forward and wrapped my fingers around his erection.

I heard a low growl in his throat and looked up to see him staring at me, his eyes dark with lust.

His hands stroked my hair, my neck, my shoulders.

I moved my hand along the length of him, gently at first, and then faster

I listened to his breathing, watching his face and trying to anticipate what would give him the most pleasure.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to the tip of his erection, then ran my tongue along his length.

He let out a soft moan and I felt his legs trembling underneath my hand.

I felt his eyes on me as I moved my head lower, taking more of him in my mouth

I moved my hand to his base as I moved my head down as far as I could

I moaned against him, the taste of him in my mouth made my body burn.

I moved faster over him as I heard his breathing hitch

Suddenly I felt his hands pulling me up towards him

I let him, we lay next to each other now, and him leaning over me slightly I could see he was trying to catch his breath

His eyes were trained on me as I ran my fingers lightly across his body

Dimitri leaned in pressing his lips to mine, moving them over my neck down my shoulder and across my breast bone

He then let his tongue dart across my nipple before taking it gently in his mouth

I moaned slightly at the sensation as his fingers moved lightly over my sides

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him slightly closer to me

Only he stayed firmly where he was

He moved his lips further down, across my stomach down my hips as his hands moved over my thighs

Pushing them apart his fingers tugged lightly at my boy shorts

I lifted my hips lightly as he pulled them down and off

He pressed light kisses against my inner thigh as his hand moved up my calf, over my knee, down my thigh

And lastly pressing against my centre

He ran his fingers along me, and then pushed one finger inside me, then another.

I gasped slightly at the pressure, and the feel of it as he moved his fingers inside me

His hand moved slower to then pulling out, he moved up towards me

His lips pressing lightly against mine, his eyes never leaving mine

"Are you sure?" He whispered looking down at my

"Yes" I whispered back, I didn't need to think about this, I was ready

His arms rested on ether side of my head as mine rested on his shoulders

He ran his tip along my folds, pushing down slightly

He didn't push down any more but I could tell he was miller meters from being inside me

"Roza" He said hoarsely in my ear "I don't want to hurt you, please tell me if I hurt you" He pulled back to look at me

I couldn't find any words so I nodded, pushing up the rest of the way

I felt it as he slipped into me, the pressure built becoming slightly painful

He pushed in slowly, watching my reaction

My breathing increased, he was moving so slowly

Suddenly I felt his hips pressing against the inside of my thighs; he was all the way in now

I felt his pull back slightly, moving my arms down I held onto his hips

"Wait" I gasped my voice coming out more as a breath than a word

He nodded slightly watching me, the pressure began to decrease and replaced with pleasure

"Ok" I moaned slightly

Dimitri moved his hips, pulling all the way out then pressing back in slowly but securely

Dimitri moved his arms to support my weight, placing one hand on my thigh while the other held the small of my back

Half my body was of the bed as he thrust slowly into me, my back arched upwards as my head pressed down into the pillow

"Dimitri..." I moaned as he moved faster inside me

I felt my body burning around his, the heat of my sex pulsing against him, his body moving faster and faster in me as my breathing quickened.

His lips pressed against my exposed neck as one hand moved down my chest stomach and gripped my hips

My breath was catching in my chest, my body started to tingle, I was losing control

I let everything go, only keeping hold of the feel of Dimitri's body moving over me

My hands tangled into the covers behind me as his hips moved faster

I felt my feet tingle as my toes curled in, a small sheet of sweat covered my skin as I felt my body falling over the point

My orgasm ripped through my body, I couldn't help but moan out as my body clamped down around him

"Roza" Dimitri moaned into my neck as his thrusts became more frantic as they lost there rhythm

Then I felt him throb inside me, his movements slowing till he stopped inside me

We lay there, both panting for breath

I felt his warm breath against my neck, my arms moving around his shoulders and pulling him towards my lips

He pressed his lips lightly against mine, I could see the tiredness in his eyes

But he continued to kiss me lightly

I moved turning to my left, he moved with me putting nothing into it

I lay him down on his back, not once did he slip out from inside me

I leaned over him, kissing him lightly

I could still feel his hardness inside me, moving my hips lightly I lifted my body over him letting him slowly slip out of me

Once he was out I felt the loss instantly

Leaning down again I pressed my lips against his once more

When I opened my eyes to look down at him I noticed his eyes slowly drooping as he drifted of

I curled up into his side, my head resting on his shoulder with my legs pulled up to my side

In his sleepy state he pulled his arm across, lifting my leg up and wrapping it across him hips

I settled lightly into his side as sleep took the pair of us

Right now everything was perfect

My job

My friends

And now

My boyfriend

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips

* * *

**Sooo... last chapter you can review so go ahead please :D**

**Ok my plans**

**Ok, so i might be getting a job (thank god) BUT**

**i am still off for the next 10 weeks :A, so my plan is to make a Trilogy ?**

**Hay two more ? Sound good or like i'll be dragging it on ? **

**TELL ME**

**but firstly i have promised my beloved readers of my Kick ass storys a thrid story**

**Sooo, that is first **

**But i have ten weeks filled with nothing so it should be finished pretty fast, just need to make a plan first :P**

**So REVIEW and tell me what you would like me to include in the next one**

**Please, just some ideas from you guys**

**OH**

**also i have a slight idea at what will come in the next one**

**Loads more Rose and Dimitri**

**Also Lissa will be in it a lot more, she might even start a major problem**

**But hay still in the idea stage **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**Thank you everyone whoe reviews :D they make me want to keep wrighting **

**Love you all :D xx**


	24. AN: till the last drop of blood

**Hay**

**Simply AN, because i have loads of time am going to be doing two storys at once :D**

**Which means you dont have to wait for the next one of till the last bank job storys**

**Number two is called**

**Till the Last drop of blood**

**:D**

**it should be up**

**here is the URL : .net/s/6094999/1/Till_the_last_Drop_of_Blood**

**So there you go, click on it and add it to an alert if you like this story **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


End file.
